<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three's Company by Snarry5evr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782262">Three's Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr'>Snarry5evr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>America, Auror Harry Potter, Creature Fic, Do not repost my works without my express permission, HP Triad!Fest, M/M, MACUSA, Magical Marriage, Post-War, RST, Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M, Triad - Freeform, UST, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ready for a change after his divorce from Ginny, Auror Harry Potter accepts a position in America. Discovering his new charges were none other than the living Severus Snape and his housemate Draco Malfoy was only the beginning of the changes in store for Harry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Triad!Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my first ever fest fic and I definitely had fun writing it. And now all you lovely subscribers/followers get to enjoy it while you wait for my next addition of facing reality.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “You want what?”</p>
<p>Harry glared across the desk at Kingsley Shacklebolt. The man let out a sigh. “Harry, I thought you were past this.”</p>
<p>Harry Potter glared at- well, he figured at this point in time the man was speaking to him in the capacity of his boss. “Past what, exactly? Past having people tell me how to live my life? Past being ordered around?”</p>
<p>“Harry,” Kingsley said in a clear tone of warning. Harry didn’t respond. Kingsley ran his large palm over his bald head with a sigh. “Alright.” He dropped his hand from his head and picked up his wand. Harry felt a rush of magic shoot past him as the room was suddenly warded. Harry blinked and sat up a little bit straighter. “Alright, Harry. I get that you hated being left out of the loop when you were younger. I can appreciate that. And you have distinguished yourself plenty in the ten years since Voldemort to earn my respect for more than one act of heroism when you were seventeen.” Harry snorted but didn’t say anything. “The truth is:; I’m not just sending you to America as a liaison. There are men there I need you to keep an eye on.”</p>
<p>Harry narrowed his eyes at Kingsley. “You mean you’re sending me over as a spy?”</p>
<p>Kingsley shook his head. “No.” Kingsley’s palm ran down his face. “You’re going to fucking kill me, Harry. But you have to understand, the Ministry was in shambles. I didn’t know what else to do.” Harry shifted uneasily in his chair. “We had no way of knowing how the Wizengamot was going to turn out. Which direction they would lean. We had to make a decision.”</p>
<p>Harry took a deep breath. “Who is ‘we’ and what decision needed to be made?” Harry asked tensely.</p>
<p>“There were people that needed protecting after the war, Harry. People that came to the Order.”</p>
<p>“You and Minerva,” Harry answered his first question, and Kingsley nodded. “But who would need protection that the Ministry wouldn’t pro-” Harry stopped, his stomach dropping at the look on Kingsley’s face. “No,” Harry demanded, and Kingsley winced. Anger shot through Harry. “Bloody fuck, Kingsley! And you couldn’t think to mention sometime in the last ten years that Severus Snape was alive?”</p>
<p>“He asked us not to, Harry. Surely you can respect that?” Harry snorted.</p>
<p>“It’s not like I have the choice is it?” Harry sat back against the chair and closed his eyes, concentrating on evening out his breathing. Kingsley knew Harry well enough to keep his mouth shut. Harry finally looked over at the man. “So why now? What’s changed?”</p>
<p>“After the Final Battle one of the Hogwarts house elves came to Minerva and told her they had found Severus bleeding to death in the shack. They had taken him back to his quarters but they couldn’t do anything else for him. By then, Minerva knew of his innocence and we had discussed the ramshackle of the Ministry, so she sent Poppy to see to Severus and came to me.  We had him moved to a safe house until he was recovered enough, then the three of us decided he should go into hiding. The world already thought he was dead, and he preferred it that way. We built a new identity for ‘Severus Snape’ and moved him to America. They did require him to have a… probation officer in order to grant him a visa.” Kingsley waved his hand in dismissal. “I won’t bore you with details and laws, Harry. Suffice it to say that the MACUSA have recently enacted some new laws that, once they go into effect, Severus will no longer be able to stay in America.”</p>
<p>“So I’m to escort him home? Or somewhere else?” Harry asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“We don’t know at this time. There are people that are trying to work quickly to get him a green card- that’s some sort of permit that will allow him to stay in America. In the meantime we’ve offered to send over one of our own to…” Kingsley pulled a face, “babysit, as it were.”</p>
<p>Harry snorted. “Oh, I’m sure he’s going to absolutely love that.”</p>
<p>“He understands,” Kingsley said softly. “In fact,” Kingsley’s eyes darted guiltily away, “he specifically asked if I thought you might be up for the job.”</p>
<p>Harry blinked at Kingsley. “Severus Snape asked for me personally?” Harry asked incredulously. Kingsley nodded. “He hates me!” Harry exclaimed.</p>
<p>“He does not, Harry. In fact… I get the impression he rather respects you.” Kingsley gathered up a pile of papers and straightened them. “He has asked after you often, Harry. He is aware of the things you did for him. How you worked to clear his name.”</p>
<p>Harry sighed and leaned back in the chair. “America, huh?”</p>
<p>Kingsley nodded and tightened his lips as if debating on saying something. He finally spoke up. “It… would get you away.” Harry winced and turned to stare out the window behind Kingsley. “Harry,” he said softly. “I know it’s still hard on you.”</p>
<p>“I should have been honest from the start,” Harry began.</p>
<p>“Stop,” Kingsley admonished. “Look, Harry. There are lots of us that feel Ginevra pushed you into the marriage. Hell, you were barely twenty.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, maybe if I’d told her I was questioning my sexuality-“</p>
<p>“I doubt it would have made a difference,” Kingsley cut him off again.</p>
<p>Harry sighed and pressed his fingers to his forehead. “I just didn’t know everyone would take the divorce so hard.”</p>
<p>“Ron’s still not talking to you?”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “It’s been over a year.” Harry took a shuddering breath. “Yeah. Maybe you’re right. Maybe a little trip abroad would be good.”</p>
<p>Kingsley gave him a bright smile. “Did I mention the position comes with a raise?”</p>
<p>Harry snorted. “Because I am so strapped for cash.” The two men chuckled, and Harry resituated himself in his chair. “Alright, so unofficially I’m playing babysitter. What’s my official position?”</p>
<p>Kingsley smiled brightly. “I’m glad you asked, Harry.” Kingsley explained how Harry would head the European Cooperation Division and would be required to keep track of all European operations on American soil, including foreign diplomatic security details and joint efforts between American and European Auror forces.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Harry said a quarter-hour later. “So what aren’t you telling me?”</p>
<p>Kingsley sighed, a slight smile on his lips, and he shook his head. “Your position will require you to live with Severus… and his houseguest.”</p>
<p>Harry blinked. “And just who is his <em> houseguest </em>?”</p>
<p>Kingsley swallowed. “Draco Malfoy.”</p>
<p>“What?!” Harry practically yelled. “Why the hell is Malfoy in America? No one cares if he’s alive or not.”</p>
<p>Harry could tell Kingsley was trying not to roll his eyes. “Mr. Malfoy wished a chance to get away. Make a fresh start. Severus was willing to provide him with a place to live and help him find employment. He was placed under the same probation officer as Severus.”</p>
<p>“So I will be required to monitor Malfoy as well,” Harry stated, and Kingsley nodded. Harry let out a sigh. “I don’t suppose it could be any worse. Malfoy was at least halfway pleasant last time we were forced to associate. I wondered what had happened to him,” Harry said thoughtfully, realizing it had been a good five years since he had seen the blond.</p>
<p>“I think that’s everything, Harry,” Kingsley said as he stood, and Harry followed suit. They moved over to the door, and Harry waited for Kingsley to remove the wards before pulling it opened. Once in the plush outer office Kingsley held his hand out, and Harry gave it a firm shake. “I do appreciate this, Harry. I know it’s a big change, and we will do everything within our power to make the transition easy.”</p>
<p>Harry gave a laugh. “I’m not sure how much you can do half a world away, Minister. But I appreciate the thought.”</p>
<p>Kingsley snorted and turned to the redhead standing at the desk outside Kingsley’s office. “Ah, Percy. Did you locate that file on the ECD?”</p>
<p>Percy Weasley held out a file. “Yes, Minister. It’s right here.”</p>
<p>Harry could feel Percy’s eyes on him, but he ignored his ex-brother-in-law as he took the file from Kingsley. “Have a look through here, Harry. The sooner we can get you over to America the better for everyone. Don’t worry about the transfer paperwork. This is over Robards’s head; I won’t even need his signature.”</p>
<p>Harry snorted. “That’s good because he’s going to pitch a fit when he finds out he’s losing me.”</p>
<p>Kingsley laughed. “At least you know you’ll have a spot when you decide to return.”</p>
<p>Harry smirked, fully aware Percy was drinking in every word they said. “I may decide I like America and stay there permanently.”</p>
<p>“I hope not,” Kingsley said. “We’d miss you horribly.”</p>
<p>“Then you shouldn’t have offered me the position,” Harry said with a smirk. Kingsley rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Read the damn file, Potter. And let me know when you think you can be ready to go.” Harry eyed the file.</p>
<p>“I’ve only got Grimmauld Place and Kreacher. I can probably be ready by the end of the month.”</p>
<p>Kingsley gave a nod. “Okay, Harry. I’ll have your transfer through by the end of the week. That will give you a few weeks to read through that file and tie up loose ends. I’ll tell President Johnson to expect you on the first.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded and clutched the file to his chest. For the first time in over a year he was looking forward to something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Harry looked around the near empty room. All that was left was the bed, now stripped of sheets, the large oak desk, its drawers emptied, bare bookshelves, and the empty wardrobe. This had been Harry’s sanctuary over the last few years. The place he could go when things were getting too difficult, when life was overwhelming. After the war when Harry had been trying to figure out what to do with his life and constantly being paraded out by the Ministry he had retreated here. When he had been trying to avoid the second thoughts that plagued him even mere days before the wedding he had found refuge in the these four walls. Every time Ginny’s eyes had narrowed in accusation at him, he had run here. When Harry had been trying to figure out how to break the news to Ginevra that he was fairly certain he was gay, he had come here, to the bedroom in Grimmauld Place where he had stowed all his most precious treasures. After the divorce, the few visits he had had from Hermione and the twins had been spent in the sitting room downstairs. The sitting room and the kitchen were the only other rooms used in this house. Harry’s bedroom bookshelves had held his collection of books, his desk had held his personal and work related paperwork, and the wardrobe had held his clothes. But they were all packed in the shrunken trunk currently stuffed in the pocket of his red Auror robe.</p>
<p>Harry checked his watch one more time and gripped the small, odd-looking, silver-plated coin. Kingsley had called it a quarter, an American muggle coin, but it was currently being used as a portkey. Harry had already said his goodbyes, first to his coworkers at a farewell celebration the week before, and then to his friends a few nights ago. Yes, Harry was definitely ready for a new adventure. Even if it included Snape and Malfoy.</p>
<p>~~ This work intended for AO3 only~~</p>
<p>Harry landed in an imposing hall that was teeming with witches, wizards, elves, and goblins, all rushing as if they were already late. There was no other word for it than ostentatious. A large clock with four faces, one side facing each direction, hung from the ceiling showing a threat level of low. A large portrait hung on the far wall with a pleasant looking man with a handlebar moustache and dark brown hair looking over the room. Stairs led down into the bowels of the building which could be seen by looking down the large gate-lined opening. Ornately designed lifts were off to the right and left of the grand stairs and fenced edge of the veranda. Windows ran up the sides of the walls filling the room with sunlight. He knew his portkey had been scheduled to leave London at three in the afternoon so that he would arrive in New York at ten in the morning but already the sun was high in the sky. He had landed on a raised dais and looked behind him to see clusters of pillars and a monument of oddly dressed men and woman.</p>
<p>“Mr. Potter?” Harry turned quickly to see a witch in severe grey robes, a file folder clasped to her chest, and her dark hair pulled back in a tight bun. He nodded once and her face relaxed into a smile. She stepped forward to hold her hand out. “Welcome to New York, Mr. Potter. I am Amelia Landry, your personal secretary.”</p>
<p>He shook the witch’s hand, glad to note she had a firm grip. “Thank you, Amelia. It’s a… lovely place you Americans have here.”</p>
<p>She let out a laugh that said she knew exactly what he meant. “We are inside the Woolworth Building, which I know doesn’t mean much to you, but to us native New Yorkers it means we must make a statement.”</p>
<p>Harry glanced around. “Well, it’s definitely a statement.”</p>
<p>She gave another laugh. “Come along, Mr. Potter. President Johnson is eagerly waiting to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Please, call me ‘Harry’,” Harry told her as he followed her to one of the lifts. She smiled at him as they stopped behind a group of waiting witches and wizards. She handed him a pamphlet with the words<em> Welcome to MACUSA </em> flashing across the front.</p>
<p>“This is just a little bit of information to get you started. If you have any questions please feel free to ask or you may visit MACUSA Wizarding Resources on level 101. They can also provide you with a local map of all the major magical spots in New York such as Ebbingdale’s and a copy of the local business pages. Your office is located in the Department for Magical Security on level ninety but we’re going to level one hundred where the President’s office is,” she said pointing up. The lift dinged open, and the occupants filed out before the waiting group pushed in. She continued to speak as they were pressed into the lift. “Due to your level of clearance, you have a Floo in your office so once you get settled in your apartment you will need to register your Floo with the Department of Wizarding Transportation. Since you are considered a foreign ambassador you won’t need to apply for a wand permit but you will need to register your wand and Apparition license when we go down to the Register Office to get your employee ID.” Harry swallowed thickly and wondered if he would be allowed to Apparate since he’d never technically taken the test.</p>
<p>“I will have to get in touch with my minister. I’m afraid I do not have-” She cut him off with a tap to the file against her chest.</p>
<p>“I have it all right here, Mr. Potter. You British are very thorough with your paperwork.” Harry noticed the lift was stopping at almost every floor to let people on or off. “We have public Floos on the level below the main hall although the building itself is a no-Apparition zone, save for private offices. I’m not sure how things are over in Britain, but here in America we take the Statute of Secrecy very seriously.”</p>
<p>Harry gave a nod. “Yes. I have read your various laws regarding the Statute. It was included in the file.”</p>
<p>She nodded. “I have already taken the initiative to schedule meetings and tours of the magical embassies over the next two weeks. As well as a meeting with Head Auror Michelson to get you updated on any current European-aided task forces. I will make sure to have the files for the next day’s meeting on your desk before you leave for the day.” Harry nodded at her efficiency.</p>
<p>She motioned with her hand and they pushed their way out of the lift. They made their way down a door lined hallway to an ornate dark oak door at the end. They stepped through to find a room with four occupied desks and another door at the far side of the room. The man from the large portrait was standing just outside the far door, and he looked up when they entered. A warm smile spread across his face as he moved away from the trio of people he had been talking to. He crossed over to them and held his hand out.</p>
<p>“You must be Mr. Potter,” he said as his hand clasped Harry’s. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m President Johnson of the Magical Congress of the United States, Mr. Potter, and I look forward to working with you. Please, step into my office.”</p>
<p>Harry followed the jovial man into the far office and it took no time at all for Harry to realize this man was just as busy as Kingsley. Harry settled in a chair across the desk from the president. “Kingsley speaks very highly of you, Mr. Potter. He quite praises your efforts in the war and since then. We here at MACUSA are excited to welcome you to our team.” Harry smiled politely and nodded as the man went into a long, well-rehearsed speech welcoming him.</p>
<p>By the time Harry finally extracted himself from the president, he was wishing for a nice warm cuppa. He almost kissed his new secretary in joy when she offered to show him down to the fiftieth floor where the MACUSA dining area was located. Harry could choose from a wide variety of fast food eateries, delicatessens, and coffee shops. Tables lined the gallery and Harry figured it must be lunch time since the majority of them were filled. Harry sent Amelia off to enjoy her lunch and she promised to return in half an hour. Harry chose one of the coffee shops hoping they offered warm tea and stepped inside. Almost immediately the noisy chatter from outside was cut off and he breathed a sigh of relief. He stepped over to the counter and was relieved to discover that they did indeed serve warm tea. He ordered one that sounded interesting along with a small club sandwich and crisps. He settled down at one of the nearby tables to wait for his lunch and pulled a local newspaper over to him. He was reading through the business section when the waitress brought his food over. Harry took a tentative sip of the tea and was surprised at how delicious it was.</p>
<p>Amelia found him still reading over the paper though he had long since finished his lunch. They made their way down to the Register Office where a stern looking wizard read over Harry’s paperwork three times before giving a “Harrumph” and waving his wand at a funny looking machine. A moment later an official looking badge popped out. “Don’t get caught without it,” he snarled as he slapped Harry’s file closed and pushed it across the counter, the new ID badge on top of it. Amelia picked both items up and handed Harry the card.</p>
<p>“You can keep it in your wallet, Mr. Potter.” He took the card with a nod and reached into the inside pocket of his outer robe to pull out his wallet. He worked it into the small windowed section sliding the new card over his M.O.M. employee ID Card. They left the Register Office and headed back to the lifts.</p>
<p>“I noticed not a lot of magical folks wear robes around here,” Harry said as they stepped once more into the lift. “Is that because you live among the muggles?”</p>
<p>“No-Mags, sir,” Amelia corrected him. “In America we call them no-mags. And yes, you are correct. We do our best to blend in. Official robes are fine for important meetings and such, but you might want to consider having business wear in the current no-mag style. Ebbingdale’s is good for that. They also have a full line of dragonhide trench coats like the Aurors wear.”</p>
<p>They eventually stepped out into another door-lined corridor and made their way past doors labeled <em> Agency for the Protection of Wizarding Secrecy </em> and <em> Covert Vigilance </em> . They finally came to a door labeled <em> Foreign Affairs Division, </em> and Amelia pushed the door open and stepped inside. Harry followed and glanced around the room. A large window graced the back of the room opposite the door, and several filing cabinets flanked the blinds-covered rectangle. Four desks sat guarding four more doors facing each other, two on each side of the room.</p>
<p>“Most of the magical emissaries have their own Cooperation Division housed out of their embassies, but we have offices here for our four biggest allies. Canada, Algeria, China, and, of course, Britain.” She pointed to each door as she named them off before pointing to the far right door. “Elf janitorial services comes every evening at six, and they know not to touch anything on the desks. If you have need of elf services before that simply call for Bobby, he’s our assigned elf for this floor. If he’s busy one of his assistants will pop in,” Amelia explained as she led Harry to the door she had indicated was his office. She stopped by the desk out front. “You may set your own wards, and I believe your things from your office have already been delivered. The files for the embassies we will be touring tomorrow are on your desk. I will leave you to it, Mr. Potter. And I look forward to working with you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Amelia. I look forward to working with you as well.” She gave a bright smile and sat down at the desk.</p>
<p>Harry pushed the door open and stepped into the spacious office. It reminded Harry of Kingsley’s office with the large picture window and enormous oak desk in front of it. A stack of files as well as inkwell and quill set already adorned the desk. A matching trio of red and beige striped couch and chairs gathered around a fireplace on the fall wall. A bookcase filled with books rested against the wall to the left of the fireplace and a display case complete with drinks bar was situated on the opposite side. A conference table took up most of the left side of the office with a matching set of five drawer filing cabinets tucked in the back corner.</p>
<p>Harry found his two boxes from his ministry cubicle and home office waiting on the conference table and set to unpacking them. He added a few of his British law books to the bookshelves, noting most of them were of the same caliber as his in relation to American versus European Wizarding law. Harry placed the photo of him accepting his Order of Merlin from Kingsley on the fireplace mantle and noticed the small ceramic bowl filled with Floo powder. He added a photo of himself along with Neville, Dean, Seamus, and several others from his graduating Auror class. Ron had long since abandoned the photo and Seamus, blessing that he was, had quickly filled the empty spot. Harry also displayed the photo of him and the twins outside of the Hogsmeade branch of Wheezes, George’s prosthetic ear changing from a pointed fairy ear to a drooping elf ear and back. At least the twins hadn’t abandoned him. Harry pulled several files from one of the boxes and placed them in a desk drawer, adding several wards to the drawer. Deciding he was done for the time being, Harry settled at his new desk and pulled the files in front of him.</p>
<p>Some time later Harry looked up at the firm knock on his door. He watched as the door pushed open and Amelia stuck her head in. “Mr. Potter. There’s an officer here from the probation division says he’s been assigned to take you to your new apartment.”</p>
<p>Harry glanced over at the clock he had noticed on the wall and was surprised to see it was nearly four. He looked back at Amelia. “Please, show him in.”</p>
<p>She nodded and pushed the door open. A thin man with a jovial smile and balding grey hair strolled in and over to Harry’s desk. Harry stood as he approached. “Mr. Potter, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Mr. Snape speaks very highly of you.”</p>
<p>Harry gave a small start and his eyes shot over to where Amelia still stood in the open door. Harry wasn’t sure what all she knew. He smiled politely. “Thank you, Amelia. I can take it from here.” She nodded and closed the door. Harry looked back at the man. “You are Snape’s probation officer I take it?”</p>
<p>The man gave a firm nod. “Jebediah Dobbins. Jeb for short. A might sorry to be losing those two, such good men they are. Very honorable.” Harry sat back down and motioned for Jeb to do the same. “Of course I’m working closely with Customs to see what we can do to keep them here,” Jeb said as he settled in the chair. “Be a shame to lose such a wonderful potioneer back to you folks.”</p>
<p>“So Snape is still brewing?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes. Even gives a few night courses in Advanced Brewing at the Wizarding School of NYU.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Harry said thoughtfully. “And Malfoy? Surely he holds a job as well.”</p>
<p>Jeb nodded enthusiastically. “Of course. He’s a private consultant at Ebbingdale’s and also offers tutoring at NYU. Runes and potions, I think. Anyway, it’s all here in their files.” He reached into the inside pocket of his long trench coat and pulled out two files. He handed them across the desk to Harry and Harry set them off to the side. “If you’re ready I can show you to the apartment,” Jeb offered.</p>
<p>Harry nodded and stood. “Yes. It’s been quite a full day for me.” Jeb stood as well and hesitated.</p>
<p>“I don’t suppose you can transfigure that robe into something a bit more no-mag?”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “I can do you one better,” he said before slipping his wand from the robe pocket and running it down the line of buttons. He slipped the robe off to reveal the slacks and turtleneck he wore. He folded the robe to make it look like a long coat and draped it over his arm. He held his arms out and smiled at Jeb. “Do I look appropriately mug- no-mag?”</p>
<p>Jeb chuckled. “Good enough for me. Shall we, Mr. Potter?”</p>
<p>Harry snatched the two files from his desk and motioned towards the door. Once outside the office he set his wards. “I’m off to discover my new flat, Amelia. I will see you in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Good night, Mr. Potter,” she called after him as he followed Jeb from the office and towards the lift.</p>
<p>“The apartment isn’t too far,” Jeb told him as they waited for the lift. “If you want to transfigure your robe into a heavy jacket we can walk.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded. “Yes. A bit of fresh air will do me some good. I’m sure I’ve been up for over eighteen hours already, taken an international portkey, and spent most of that time walking around MACUSA.”</p>
<p>Jeb made a disgruntled face. “Yech! I had to go international once. I think I’d rather go the no-mag way. At least I can use the time to adjust.” Harry chuckled.</p>
<p>“So you’re working on a way to keep Snape and Malfoy here?”</p>
<p>Jeb nodded as the lift arrived and they stepped on. “Productive members of society deserve a place to call home. And Mr. Snape has been quite the law-abiding citizen. He said you helped clear his name over there.”</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. “I only made them see his true loyalty. He didn’t need to be condemned even in death.”</p>
<p>“You’re a good man, Mr. Potter. I did my research on you when I learned you’d accepted the job.”</p>
<p>“Yes, well, don’t believe everything you read. There’s quite a bit of facts no one ever bothered to check.”</p>
<p>Jeb gave a deep rumble of laughter. “That’s what Mr. Snape said.” The lift came to a stop and Jeb motioned for them to exit. </p>
<p> Harry transfigured his robe into a heavy winter jacket as they made their way through the afternoon crowd. He slipped it on as they reached the glass doors. They stepped out into the bitter February wind, and Jeb made a motion with his hand. Harry turned and they began walking down the crowded sidewalk. They kept their conversation relatively magic-free as Jeb informed him of some of the more popular tourist sights he thought Harry should visit while he was here. About five blocks from the MACUSA building they arrived at a multi-story white brick building. </p>
<p>“This is Mr. Snape’s apartment complex.” Jeb nodded to the man that held the door open for them. They entered a rather bland-looking entryway with gleaming wood walls and a wooden door with frosted glass stating “Manager” in small black letters. Jeb motioned to one of the two lifts and they stepped on. Jeb tapped a button labeled “P” and the lift doors closed. “It’s still in an area ritzy enough to have a penthouse but it almost closed down just before Mr. Snape showed up. It’s owned By no-mags but some magical folk looking for a place close to work started buying out the apartments. I think the place is about ninety-nine percent wizarding now.” Harry nodded and transfigured his coat back into his robe; the small lift was heated, and he was getting hot. “This elevator goes straight to Mr. Snape’s place,” Jeb said just as the lift came to a stop.</p>
<p>The lift door opened to reveal a spacious room done in dove grey and cream with ,light oak wood flooring. A wall of windows directly to his left filled the room with sunlight, the occasional table was pressed against the wall of windows with soft-colored flowers decorating their sleek white tops. More windows lined the far wall broken by a set of French doors that led out onto a balcony where Harry could just barely see more sleek, white furniture. A set of stairs curved up just to the left of the door and another doorway that was open to reveal a small loo was tucked behind them. A large, cream colored, curved couch sat in front of the black fireplace that broke up the grey-brick wall. A black dining set with seating for six sat on the other side of the couch in front of an opening Harry assumed must be the kitchen. Overall, it was not what Harry would expect from Snape or Malfoy. The elegance seemed too understated for the Malfoy Harry thought he knew and the room too bright for the man that had haunted the dungeons. </p>
<p>“There’s four bedrooms and a study upstairs,” Jeb told him. “But I’m not sure which room they’ve put you in.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded and turned to face the officer. “When do you expect them home?”</p>
<p>Jeb raised his arm and glanced at the watch on his wrist. “Should be anytime now.”</p>
<p>Harry hoped so. Now that he had started to slow down his long day was catching up to him. He really wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a bed. At this point he didn’t even care about food. As if in answer to his earlier question the lift behind them slid open. Harry turned to watch the two men revealed by the sliding sleek doors. They had both changed in the last ten years. Not so dramatically that Harry wouldn’t have recognized them, but enough that it was almost a shock to see them. Snape’s hair was no longer greasy and hanging in his face, instead it was clean cut and styled short to give him an air of respectability; salt and pepper strands colored his temples to make him more distinguished, and the ends just barely brushed the collar of his jacket. While still pale, he was no longer as sallow so his nose looked more patrician on his face than beaky. Malfoy on the other hand, had quite grown into his looks. His blond hair showed an undercut barely hidden by the top longer strands and an emerald stud glittered in one ear. His pointed features had softened, giving him his mother’s gentler features rather than his father’s harsh lines. His wide grey eyes were rimmed in kohl, and his pink lips glistened with a shimmering pink gloss. Both men paused as they stepped from the lift.</p>
<p>“Severus. Draco,” Jeb said cheerily, either ignoring or oblivious to the mounting tension. “Right on time. I’m sure you both remember Mr. Potter. I’ve already done the official transfer, but I wanted to make sure Harry here was all settled in.”</p>
<p>“We do appreciate your efforts, Jebediah,” Snape said moving forward to shake the officer’s hand. Snape’s voice was softer than Harry had ever heard it. There was no harsh tone or scornful sneer, merely a friendly vibe Harry imagined not many in Britain had heard.</p>
<p>“Well, like I’ve mentioned, you need anything you know where my office is. I’ll be sure to keep you informed of any changes to your status.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Jebediah,” Snape said as Jeb moved over to Draco and spoke quietly to him. Snape turned to look at Harry, his dark eyes sliding down Harry’s body and back up. Harry had to suppress a shiver at the visual caress. “Mr. Potter. Welcome to America,” Snape addressed him in that same soft tone.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Harry replied in as neutral a tone as he could manage. “It has certainly been an adventure so far, and it’s only my first day. I do want to thank you for giving me this opportunity, and I’m sure if we try we can all put the past behind us and get along.”</p>
<p>A smirk pulled at Snape’s lips. “That is truly my hope, Mr. Potter.”</p>
<p>Harry gave the man a genuine smile, feeling a bit more at ease knowing the man was at least willing to try to get along. “I suppose you might as well call me ‘Harry’ since we’re to be living together for the foreseeable future.” Harry held his hand out and was pleased when Snape’s own hand clasped it in welcome.</p>
<p>“And, please, call me ‘Severus’.” Harry smiled at the man and turned to face Malfoy as Jeb disappeared behind the lift doors. The blond was staring at Harry, something indefinable in his grey eyes. Harry took a step towards the blond, but Malfoy gave a small shake of his head and pushed past them.</p>
<p>“I can’t do this right now,” Malfoy said as he crossed the room to the door Harry had assumed led to the kitchen. Anger rushed through Harry. How were they supposed to live together if Malfoy wasn’t even going to give him a chance? It was just like the stupid prat- Harry looked up at the hand on his arm and was taken aback at the pleading look in Snape’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Please. He just needs time. I didn’t tell him it was you,” Snape said, uncharacteristically offering an explanation. “He hasn’t seen anyone from Britain since he left save his parents. I’ve no doubt you are quite the surprise. Let me talk to him.”</p>
<p>Harry gave a tight nod. “Fine. But he’s going to have to learn to deal with having me around.”</p>
<p>Snape nodded and moved over to the kitchen. Harry gave him a total of thirty seconds before he followed, walking lightly so as not to draw attention to his presence. The door hadn’t closed all the way and Harry stood near the edge of the curved couch.</p>
<p>“...Potter!”</p>
<p>“You have to trust me, Draco,” Snape said gently.</p>
<p>“And how long until his little wifey shows up?” Malfoy spit out.</p>
<p>“He’s divorced, Draco.” The room was silent for several beats before Malfoy spoke softly.</p>
<p>“How long?”</p>
<p>“Over a year.”</p>
<p>“And you knew? All this time you knew. Damn you!” There was the sound of steps and the rustle of fabric. “Why did you do this? Why?” Harry blinked at the tormented tone of Malfoy’s words.</p>
<p>“I did this for you, Draco,” Snape said softly.</p>
<p>“And what about us? What about you, Severus?”</p>
<p>“You deserve to be happy.”</p>
<p>“So do you,” Malfoy whispered harshly. There was the sound of harsh breathing for a long time before Malfoy spoke again, his words tentative. “We can do this together… I know we can, Severus. Have faith that we can make this work. I don’t want to lose you, but…”</p>
<p>There was a heavy sigh. “It won’t matter if you push Potter away, Draco. He’s willing to start fresh but this… this does you no good… No! You will face this like a Gryffindor. No more hiding in the shadows, that’s what you told me.”</p>
<p>“Don’t leave me,” Malfoy choked out, and Harry had had about enough. He turned on his heels and strode over to the door. He pushed it open to reveal the two men standing in the middle of a modern kitchen. They turned their heads to look at him and Snape unwrapped his hands from Draco’s wrists before stepping back. It wasn’t exactly the position Harry had thought to find them in. </p>
<p>“As much as I hate to interrupt your lover’s tiff, I’ve been up since nine am London time and would very much like to pass out. If you can point me to a room I will retire, and you can continue your argument in peace.” Malfoy moved around Snape and came to stand in front of Harry.</p>
<p>“There is no argument,” Malfoy said in not quite his usual snotty tone. “Just a simple discussion. I apologize for my rude behavior, Potter. I was merely a bit… surprised to see you. Please, allow me to show you to your room.”</p>
<p>Harry stepped back and allowed Malfoy to move out of the kitchen. He glanced back at Snape and was surprised to see an almost sad look in the man’s face. Harry quickly looked away and followed Malfoy back across the flat and up the stairs. They stepped onto a landing with five doors; one almost directly across from the stairs and two on each of the side walls. </p>
<p>“That’s the study,” Malfoy said softly, indicating the door across from them. “You may use it anytime you have need.” He motioned to the left. “Severus’s room is the first door and mine is the second. You may have either room on this side. They are basically the same and we are authorized to add wizarding space. All the rooms have full baths as well.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Harry said moving to the first door. He peeked inside before moving to the second door. Malfoy had been right. Both rooms were nearly identical with bed, side tables, and a dresser between two windows. The only difference was which wall the door to the loo was on. He turned back to Malfoy. “I meant what I said to Snape, Malfoy. I would like us to be able to move beyond our pasts and at least learn to tolerate each other.”</p>
<p>Malfoy nodded. “I do apologize, Potter. The shock…”</p>
<p>Harry nodded. “I get it.” He gave the blond a wry smile. “At least I’ve had a month to acclimate to the news of living with you and Snape. Not to mention Snape being alive.”</p>
<p>Malfoy’s pink lips curled in a smirk. “Yes. I can well imagine the shock that must have been.”</p>
<p>Harry leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. “So you didn’t know either? About him being alive.”</p>
<p>Malfoy shook his head. “No. I had mentioned to Kingsley about my options to move outside Britain and he came back a week later with the news that Severus was alive and was willing to let me stay with him.” Harry couldn’t stop the yawn that tore through him and he covered his mouth.</p>
<p>“I apologize. It’s been a busy day.”</p>
<p>A look of concern crossed Malfoy’s face. “Oh. Have you decided on a room then?”</p>
<p>Harry motioned to the room behind him. “This one will do, but I’ll need a desk.” He smirked at Malfoy. “I suppose I’ll have to go to Ebbingdale’s for that as well?”</p>
<p>Malfoy chuckled and shook his head. “I wouldn’t recommend it. Most of their furniture is more for show and less for practical use. If you want a really good desk Severus knows a wood carver with his own shop in Greenwich.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded. “Thanks. I’ll ask him about it. I’m going to crash for now.”</p>
<p>Malfoy nodded. “Right. I was about to start dinner-” Harry cut him off with a shake of his head.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me. If I wake up in the middle of the night I’ll find something in the kitchen. I’m bloody knackered, and I have to be at the Min- er, the office at eight.”</p>
<p>“Alright… Harry. Good night.” Harry smiled at the hesitantly spoken name.</p>
<p>“Good night, Draco.” He turned and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He pulled the box from his pocket and placed it on the ground before unshrinking it. He waved his hand and it immediately began to unpack his clothes. The rest would stay until he had more time; right now, all he cared about was getting his clothes unpacked so he would have clothes for tomorrow. Harry grabbed up the small box of bathroom things and a clean pair of pants before heading to the loo. He was grateful to see it had a shower tub combo. He placed his things on the sink counter, pulled out the bottle of shampoo he preferred, and stepped into the tub. Warm water was cascading down his body in no time, and Harry let out a sigh. Things had gone better than he had expected today. Maybe living with Snape and Malfoy wouldn’t be so bad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus stepped from the kitchen, a wineglass in each hand. He let out a sigh at the sight of the blond standing dazedly at the bottom of the stairs. Severus placed the filled glasses on the dining table and moved over to Draco. He wrapped his fingers around a slender wrist and pulled the younger man closer to him. Draco’s hand released its grip on the banister and attached to the lapel of Severus’s jacket.</p>
<p>“I can’t do this, Severus,” Draco cried. “He’s…”</p>
<p>Severus slid his fingers into the pale strands of Draco’s hair. “It’s okay, Draco,” he said soothingly. Draco pushed away from him.</p>
<p>“No. It’s not.” He stormed past Severus and grabbed one of the glasses off the table before turning to enter the kitchen. Severus sighed. He had known it wouldn’t be easy on Draco, but he had done this for the younger man. He crossed the room, picked up the solo glass, and followed Draco into the kitchen. Draco was already digging through the fridge, sending things to the counter that he would somehow turn into their dinner. He finally pulled his head from the fridge and all but slammed it closed. Draco yanked a drawer open and grabbed a knife. Severus sipped his wine and leaned against the counter across from where Draco was mutilating their dinner. Draco let out a shuddering breath and slammed the knife to the counter. He turned to face Severus, his grey eyes stormy. “Why? Why did you bring Ha- Harry here?”</p>
<p>Severus filled with sympathy for the man. He knew the turmoil of emotions building in the man, understood them intimately. Severus took a sip of his wine. “Your… feelings towards Harry haven’t changed then.” </p>
<p>Draco’s eyes closed in pain and they glistened with tears when he opened them again. “Have yours?” Severus shook his head at the husky question. “I thought things were fine between us, Severus.”</p>
<p>“They are, Draco,” Severus said calmly. “But I want you to be happy.”</p>
<p>Draco glared at him. “I’m happy with <em> you </em> . I <em> love you </em>! I-” Draco let out a shuddering breath and turned back around. He pressed his palms to the counter rather than pick up the knife. Severus placed his glass on the counter and slipped his wand from his pocket. He cast a silencing charm before crossing the kitchen to Draco. He pressed up against the man and rested his hands lightly on the slender shoulders. He pressed his lips against Draco’s temple.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Draco. But we both know it’s different. Our love has grown through a mutual obsession and friendship.” His lips brushed against Draco’s ear, and he felt the man shudder against him, though Severus wasn’t sure if it was from desire or some other emotion.</p>
<p>“I just don’t know if I can watch him fall in love with someone else again,” Draco whispered roughly. “He might not even be gay.”</p>
<p>Severus chuckled. “Oh, I’m fairly certain he is. Even if it took him a few years to realize it.”</p>
<p>“You think he’s figured it out?”</p>
<p>Severus slid his tongue over the shell of Draco’s ear. “He licked his lips when he saw your makeup.” Draco let out a soft groan that went straight to Severus’s cock. “You might have to wear the bright red gloss tomorrow. Really catch his attention.” Severus could feel Draco’s breathing deepen, and he slid his hands down Draco’s arms. “Just imagine how pretty you can make yourself for him. All these years of practicing and you can show him what you’ve learned.” Severus slid his hands back up Draco’s arms, over his shoulders, and down the curve of Draco’s back. “Might need to find out his favorite color and get you some eyeshadow.” Draco let out a moan as Severus’s hands slid around his waist. “We can introduce him to the New York nightlife.”</p>
<p>“You hate going to the clubs,” Draco moaned as his head fell back against Severus’s shoulder. Severus chuckled and let his lips slide down to Draco’s neck.</p>
<p>“Mmm. But you know I love it when you dress up.” Severus pressed his palm to the bulge in Draco’s trousers. Severus opened his mouth to suckle on the slender throat as his fingers worked to free Draco’s cock. “I bet Harry will love to see you dress up as well. His eyes will devour you while you show off those moves on the dance floor you’re so proud of.” Draco moaned as Severus slipped his cock free. Severus curled his fingers around Draco’s hard cock and slid his hand up and down the length. “Is this for me… or Harry?” Severus slid his tongue up Draco’s neck and suckled on the man’s earlobe.</p>
<p>“Oh god, Severus. Don’t make me answer that,” Draco moaned.</p>
<p>Severus chuckled. “He’s right upstairs, love. Probably taking a shower.” Severus suckled on the tender flesh as he slowly fisted Draco. “Water cascading down his naked body.” The image Severus was creating for Draco was making his own blood pound. “Did you see him, love? Did you see the way his robes clung to him? He’s so goddamned fit,” Severus moaned and pressed his hard cock against Draco’s arse. Draco moaned and rubbed back against Severus.</p>
<p>“Mmm. I bet you’d just love to see what he looks like under those robes.” Draco rubbed his arse up and down Severus’s cock, the friction making Severus even harder. “You’d just love to push him to the bed and strip those robes right off his fucking hot body wouldn’t you, Severus? Climb over him and suck his cock down your throat.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, Draco,” Severus growled as he released the man’s cock and shoved his trousers completely down. He pressed a hand between Draco’s shoulder blades and bent the man over the counter. He reached between them and muttered a spell before pressing his oil-slicked fingers to Draco’s arse. Draco whimpered and pressed back against Severus’s teasing fingers. “You’d rim that arse in a second, wouldn’t you, love?” He pressed a finger inside the tight hole and Draco whimpered. “Shove that tongue right in that tight hole and taste him. You can put that little tongue ring in and show him what you can really do.” Draco moaned and writhed on the counter as Severus worked him open.</p>
<p>“You never complain,” Draco gasped out as Severus pushed a second finger inside him. “I’d work his tight ass open for you, Severus. Loosen him with my tongue and fingers till he was ready for your cock.” Severus moaned and reached down with his free hand to free his cock.</p>
<p>“And you’d just let him take you without any prep wouldn’t you, love. Just spread your legs and take him as deep as he could go.”</p>
<p>“Fuck yes,” Draco moaned. He pressed back. “Do it,” he demanded. “Just do it.”</p>
<p>Severus slipped his fingers from Draco and pressed his cock to the oiled entrance. He pushed in, and Draco raised a hand to leverage himself against the hanging cabinet. Draco pressed back on Severus’s cock, and Severus covered Draco’s hand with his own before grasping Draco’s hip with his other and pressing the man against the counter.</p>
<p>“You think Harry is going to let you lead?” Severus growled as he thrust into Draco. “You’re going to lay there and take it like a good little Slytherin. Let your Gryffindor pound your ass.” Draco whimpered as Severus thrust into him.</p>
<p>“Please,” Draco moaned.</p>
<p>Severus leaned over Draco and pressed his lips to Draco’s ear. “Say it.” Draco whimpered and Severus slowed his pace. “Say it. I want to hear it. I want to hear his name in your voice.”</p>
<p>“Harry,” Draco moaned. Severus sped up his thrusting.</p>
<p>“Yes. Say it like it’s him fucking you, love.” Severus slammed his hips against Draco’s, his cock hitting his mark. Draco cried out, his fingers scratching into the wood of the cabinet.</p>
<p>“Fuck. Harry.”</p>
<p>“Louder,” Severus demanded. “He’s upstairs, love. Don’t you want him to hear you?”</p>
<p>“HARRY!”</p>
<p>Severus pounded Draco’s arse harder, his fingers digging into the slender hips as he worked hard to keep Draco pinned to the counter. “That’s it, love. Let him know how much you want him. How much you want his cock in your ass. How much you want him fucking you.” Severus felt Draco tense and he knew the man was close. “Go on, Draco. Come. Come for Harry.”</p>
<p>“HARRY!” Severus reached down to milk Draco’s pulsing cock. His head fell forward so his forehead was on Draco’s neck. His eyes closed as the clenching around his cock slowed, and he gave one last thrust.</p>
<p>“Harry,” the whisper fell from his lips, barely a sound that was easily covered up by Draco’s panting breaths.  </p>
<p>Severus slowly slipped from Draco’s body and cast a cleaning spell before tucking himself away. They had both long since stopped feeling guilty for these interludes. Draco’s pants and trousers shimmied up his legs, and he set himself to rights.</p>
<p>“We haven’t done that in a while,” Draco said as he turned to clean the spoiled food off the counter. </p>
<p>Severus’s eyes went to the ceiling. “I think it was inevitable with him in the house now.”</p>
<p>Severus saw the blush that spread over Draco’s cheeks as he bit his lip. Severus chuckled. There wasn’t much that could cause the Slytherin to blush, but the topic of Harry still had that effect on him. Severus watched as Draco stepped back over to the fridge.</p>
<p>“We could order in,” he offered. Draco shook his head and pulled out more fresh vegetables.</p>
<p>“No. Harry said he might wake up in the middle of the night for a snack. I want to make sure we have something he’ll eat.” Severus moved back across the kitchen and picked up his wine glass. He finished it off before retrieving the bottle from the fridge.</p>
<p>“Good call. He probably isn’t used to muggle fast food.” Severus topped off both their glasses and returned the bottle to the fridge. “We should definitely take him to a few places.”</p>
<p>“Oh. He wants a desk,” Draco said, taking the offered glass from Severus. “I told him you would introduce him to Frederick.”</p>
<p>Severus smirked. “Greenwich Village. Really, Draco?”</p>
<p>Draco shrugged as he began chopping the vegetables in much more proficient movements. “Perhaps if he sees that Americans are more open to homosexuals he’ll be more open to us.” Draco worked quietly for several minutes as he prepared dinner. “Do you really think we can do it?” Draco asked once he had dinner in the oven. He turned to face Severus. “Do you suppose we can get him to fall in love with both of us?” Draco’s eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t want to lose you, Severus.”</p>
<p>Draco moved over to Severus, and Severus reached out to stroke his fingers under the long strands and scratched his nails at the shaved hair. “I don’t want to lose you either, love. And yes, I think Harry is capable of loving both of us. It will be up to us to make him fall in love, of course,” Severus explained. “We will need to make sure and spend time alone with him as well as all three of us. He must fall in love with us equally, so he doesn’t favor one of us over the other.”</p>
<p>Draco took a sip of his wine and pressed his lips together as he leaned against the opposite counter. “Explain it again. I know we talked about this but you haven’t really gone into detail. And now…” Draco’s eyes slid to the side as he chewed on the corner of his bottom lip. Severus knew what he meant.</p>
<p>“Now that you finally believe it’s a possibility,” Severus finished. “Dumbledore always said Harry’s greatest power was love, I just don't think he realized to what extent. It didn’t even occur to me until the trials. Once I recovered enough to stay awake for any length of time I started reading the papers. It was the wording they used that reminded me of the old stories. Harry’s ‘death’, his so-called visit to the in-between. Waking in the forest, the taste of earth in his mouth. I think that sealed it, when he called it ‘earth’ rather than dirt. Seemingly rising from the dead- being born again, amongst chaos. ‘From the Abyss of deep Tartarus and the earth goddess Gaia, born of the loins of Chaos rises the Eros of love’,” Severus quoted. He moved his glass and watched the deep red wine swirl in the fluted vessel. </p>
<p>“Do you suppose anyone else has figured out he’s an Eros?”</p>
<p>Severus shook his head. “I doubt it. Definitely not Ginevra.” Draco gave a snort.</p>
<p>“As if she would share him.” Severus gave a nod of agreement. “Is that why you left?”</p>
<p>Severus licked his dry lips. “When I realized he must be of the Erotes I knew he would never be mine.” Severus looked into his lover’s grey eyes. “I couldn’t imagine anyone I would be willing to share him with.” Draco moved forward and pressed a palm to Severus’s chest.</p>
<p>“And now?” he asked softly. Severus reached up and slid a hand to cup the back of Draco’s head. He pulled the blond in and covered the soft mouth with his own. Draco opened easily for him, and the kiss was slow and languid as their tongues slid along each other. Severus pulled back.</p>
<p>“I can’t imagine anyone else I could love as much as I love you and Harry.” Draco smiled softly up at him and stepped back.</p>
<p>“We’ll get him, Severus. We’ll get our Eros,” Draco said firmly before moving over to the oven and checking on dinner. Severus smiled to himself. Yes, they would get their Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry did indeed wake in the middle of the night, his stomach growling. He made his way down the stairs and paused at the incredible sight of the New York skyline at night. He eventually pulled himself from the awesome view and made his way to the kitchen. There was a note scribbled in red on a small white board attached to the cold box that told Harry to place the blue casserole dish in the oven with directions on temperature and time. Harry pulled the blue dish out and lifted the corner of the foil to discover some sort of stew. It looked decent enough, so he followed the instructions and decided to check out the balcony while he waited. He made his way down the wall of windows until he reached the french doors. He pushed them opened and stepped out into the dark night. As soon as he stepped out, a small brick fire pit roared to life filling the magically enclosed balcony with light and warmth. A trio of white lounge chairs that looked more like individual couches clustered around the fire pit, and a glass-top table with white-cushioned wicker chairs sat off to the far left. Harry stepped over to the right side to look curiously at the dark oak dais and noticed a large, odd-looking tub sunk into the wood. Intrigued, Harry took the few steps up to the platform and gave a small jerk when the tub seemed to come alive as soon as his foot hit the top step. Harry realized the tub was filled with water as it began to bubble and foam, a deep blue light emanating from its depths. Harry could see steam coming from the water, and he cautiously knelt down on one knee to dip his hand in the foamy water. It was hot, perfect, and he could detect a faint scent of lavender coming from the water. Harry looked around to see if this tub was visible to voyeurs then decided the whole balcony was probably charmed for privacy. He wondered if bathing outside was an American thing.</p>
<p>Harry pulled back, thinking it should almost be time for his dinner to be done. The tub went dark and silent as Harry stepped off the platform. He gave it one last glance and wondered if he’d ever get the nerve to try it. He snorted. He would definitely have to wait until he knew Snape and Malfoy were away. Harry closed the door behind him and looked back to check the fire had gone out, not surprised to see the pit once more flameless. Harry made his way back to the kitchen and hunted around until he found plates and flatware. Another foray into the cold box revealed a small drawer filled with canned drinks. He pulled a few out and discovered silver cans with red writing labelling the drink “Diet Coke.” Other cans were a bright green and labeled as “Sprite.” Harry gave a small shrug and decided to try the Sprite. </p>
<p>Harry placed the soda on the counter just as the timer for his dinner went off, and he pulled the oven door open. He levitated the hot dish to the counter and used his spoon to dish up the stew to his plate. He grabbed the plate and soda and moved out of the kitchen. Once settled at the dining table he took a bite of the stew and had to admit he was impressed and wondered who had cooked it. Even Ginny’s cooking hadn’t been this good. Harry had a bit of trouble with the soda until he remembered seeing Dudley playing with the tab on an old can one time. Harry sucked the cold liquid off his thumb before remembering he hadn’t grabbed a napkin. He wiped his hand on his sweats and took a sip of the soda. He wrinkled his nose at the bubbly sensation but decided it was actually pretty good. He drank half the soda in one go and slapped a hand over his mouth when he let out a loud burp. Even though there was no one else awake, Harry still felt his cheeks heat up. </p>
<p>Harry finished up his midnight meal and made his way back to the kitchen. He rinsed his plate and spoon and found the trash bin to toss the empty can. He stepped over to the cold box and picked up the marker hanging from the white board. He pulled the cap off and made a small mark on the white surface. He noticed it was the same color red as the other writing and wrote his own note on the board. “<em> Thanks for dinner. It was wonderful. I owe someone a Sprite. H.” </em>  Harry re-covered the casserole and placed it back in the cold box before returning upstairs and forcing himself to get a few more hours of sleep. </p>
<p>Harry started his first full day of work with a hot shower and slipped on a pair of black trousers and a crimson red, long sleeve button down. He checked to make sure his new ID was still in his wallet before slipping it in his back pocket. He ran his fingers through his still damp hair and checked to make sure he hadn’t missed a spot while shaving. He adjusted his glasses and grabbed his wand holster from the bedside table where he’d tossed it last night before he grabbed up his wand. He clamped it between his teeth as he unbuttoned the cuff of his sleeve and made his way from his room. He closed the door behind him as he rolled his sleeve up to attach the holster to his wrist. He headed down the stairs, sliding the holster on and letting it adjust to his arm. He flexed his wrist to check the feel was good as he stepped off the stairs. He looked up to see Snape and Malfoy staring at him. Snape sat at the end of the table furthest from the kitchen, a steaming cup in front of him and a newspaper in his hands. Draco stood near the middle of the table one hand on a chair the other holding a teapot. Harry felt a sudden rush of self consciousness but pushed it down as he pulled his wand from between his teeth. He rolled his sleeve down as he crossed over to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Do you have time for breakfast?” Malfoy asked him, sounding almost eager.</p>
<p>“Oh. Er, I was just going to grab something from one of the little coffee shops.” Malfoy waved him off as he placed the teapot on the table.</p>
<p>“Nonsense. You have a private office, don’t you? You can Apparate,” Malfoy continued without waiting for Harry to answer. “Save your money and come eat. There’s plenty. Severus hardly eats breakfast.”</p>
<p>Harry felt his cheeks warm for some reason. “It’s just a few sickles really-”</p>
<p>“Dragots,” Severus interrupted, and Harry turned to give him a questioning look.</p>
<p>“Huh?” A look of amusement crossed the man’s face.</p>
<p>“Americans use Dragots. They come in denominations of one, half, and quarter. One Dragot is roughly equal to a Galleon depending on inflation. There’s also the Sprinks, but like knuts they’re fairly useless. You’ll need to head over to the American Gringotts and exchange some for Dragots and No-mag currency.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I paid with Sickles yesterday,” Harry offered, hoping he hadn’t made a mistake.</p>
<p>“MACUSA shops are used to dealing with all sorts of foreign currency.” Harry felt a pull on his wrist and looked over to see Draco doing up the buttons of his cuff. Harry gaped at the blond. “Don’t mind him,” Severus said with a casual wave. “He’s a fashion consultant at Ebbingdale’s and can’t stand to see anyone not impeccably dressed.” Harry blinked as he watched Malfoy’s nimble fingers do up the buttons. He patted Harry’s wrist and smiled brightly at him. Harry wasn’t sure what to make of the man. </p>
<p>“Go sit down and I’ll get you some breakfast,” Malfoy told Harry, and he was too stunned to do anything but obey. This is not what he had expected when he agreed to live with the two men. He had expected the occasional sighting and a rare moment of the three of them sitting down to dinner. He sure as hell hadn’t expected Malfoy to dress him and serve him breakfast. Harry watched Malfoy disappear through the doorway and gave a small start when Snape spoke almost right next to his ear.</p>
<p>“Draco likes to cook, Harry.” Something twisted in Harry’s gut at his name in that soft voice. “He also likes to watch people enjoy his efforts. Just humor him please. He gets awful pouty if he thinks you don’t like his cooking,” Severus added as he leaned back in his chair and shook his paper out. Harry didn’t have time to answer before Malfoy reappeared, plates and a teacup sliding in front of Harry. Harry placed his wand on the table and picked up his fork.</p>
<p>“Wand off the table please,” Snape said from behind his paper. </p>
<p>“Severus has a thing,” Draco said as he leaned over Harry’s shoulder to pour out the tea. Harry couldn’t help but take in the soft lemony scent that wafted from the blond. “When I first moved in we… had disagreements, so he made the rule no wands on the table. He thinks if you have to work to reach your wand it’ll give you that half second to actually think about what you’re doing.”</p>
<p>“I like my meals pleasant,” Severus said, nose still buried in the paper. Draco gave a quiet snort as he moved around the table to settle in across from Harry. Harry picked his wand up and slid it up his sleeve to nestle in the wand holster. He decided he should come clean with his new roommates about the wand but wasn’t sure how to tell them.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong with the eggs?” Malfoy asked, and Harry realised he had been poking at his food.</p>
<p>“Oh. No, they’re fine.” He hesitated before continuing, “I suppose it’s only fair- I mean, since we live together, and I might forget. I tend to forget when I’m not around a crowd. And you should know-”</p>
<p>“Harry.” Harry looked up at the unexpected gentle tone to see an even more unexpected look of concern on Snape’s face. “What’s wrong?” Harry shook his head.</p>
<p>“Nothing’s wrong. I just… I’ve never really had to tell anyone, they just already knew.”</p>
<p>A hand landed on his fidgeting hand and he gave a start. “You don’t have to tell us.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, I do. It’s only fair.” Harry let out a ragged chuckle. “Merlin I feel like a sixth year reporting to McGonagall.” Harry took a fortifying breath and reminded himself he was nearly thirty years old. “The wand is just for show.” After nearly a minute without either man responding Harry looked up from his plate to see both men staring at him.</p>
<p>“When you say ‘just for show’...” Snape said carefully. Harry waved his hand and the flat went dark as every window tinted to a near black, two flickering candles appeared on the table, and the fireplace roared to life. Malfoy let out a small whimper, and Harry quickly set everything to rights. “Since when?” Snape asked, almost as if he already knew the answer.</p>
<p>“My powers started increasing shortly after the war. Hermione thinks the horcrux must have been blocking some of my powers.”</p>
<p>“I see. And do you still have the… Elder wand?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded. “It follows me. I tried to put it back, but…” Harry shook his head and turned his attention back to the food in front of him. The others seemed to be lost in thought and left Harry to his breakfast. He ate quickly knowing he still needed to read through a few more files before his first meeting that morning. </p>
<p>Later, Harry was glad Malfoy had made him sit down and eat since he ended up missing lunch. At least he was invited to join the French Wizarding ambassador for tea. When he was finally done with his last meeting for the day he confirmed with Amelia that the Floo connection to his flat had been set up, grabbed the pile of files on his desk, and Flooed home using the address Jeb had provided the day before. He hadn’t had a chance to check out the study the day before, and it was only the familiar figure behind the desk that told him he had the right place.</p>
<p>A wall of bookshelves was broken up by the two tall windows complete with window seats covered in a leathery brown fabric. The desk where Snape sat was at the opposite end of the study and a cluster of plushy, brown suede armchairs curved around the fireplace. In the middle of the room two matching couches faced each other with a long coffee table in between them. More understated elegance, Harry thought, blending in perfectly with the rest of the flat. Snape stood up as Harry stumbled from the Floo and rounded the desk. </p>
<p>“You look like hell, Harry,” Snape said as he crossed the room. Harry smiled wryly at the man. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Snape,” Harry said.</p>
<p>“I told you,” Severus said, reaching Harry and grabbing his elbow, “call me ‘Severus.’ Now you just have a seat here and let me get you a drink,” he said, leading Harry to one of the chairs and urging him to sit down. He turned and stepped over to a small bar next to the fireplace.</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t,” Harry said, not really wanting to get up from the comfortable chair. “I still have a ton of files to read through before my meetings tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Snape ignored him as he poured out a drink. “Nonsense. One drink won’t kill you. But this job will if you don’t take some time to relax.” Snape turned around and stepped back over to the small sitting area. He handed a filled glass to Harry before sitting down in one of the other chairs with his own</p>
<p>Harry took a sip of the brandy and felt his muscles begin to unwind. “It won’t always be like this. The first week or so will just be busy since I have to get to know everyone and get updated on everything. Once I’m caught up things will slow down.”</p>
<p>“How about we get you to that point with your sanity still intact?” Snape said with a twinkle in his dark eyes.</p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “I think I lost my sanity a long time ago,” he said and took a sip of his drink.</p>
<p>Harry’s breath caught at the sound of Snape’s deep chuckle. “I won’t argue with that. Did you get lunch?”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “I had tea with the French ambassador.”</p>
<p>Snape let out a scoff. “As if that could qualify for a real meal. Don’t tell Draco. He’ll cook up a feast if he thinks you haven’t eaten since breakfast.”</p>
<p>Harry took another sip of the brandy and studied Snape for a moment. “You and Ma- Draco are pretty close.” Snape gave a small shrug.</p>
<p>“He depended on me a lot those first few years. Plus I hadn’t exactly made any friends here. I suppose our friendship sort of... grew out of necessity.” Harry nodded. He wanted to ask if they were more than that, but something inside him revolted at the idea of delving too deeply so soon. Life had taught him to be patient if nothing else. After all, he had barely lived with the men a day. Their current politeness and cordiality could easily wear off after a time, and Harry was in no hurry to ruin the camaraderie.</p>
<p>“Jeb mentioned you still brew.”</p>
<p>Snape smirked at him. “Haven’t you read the file yet, Harry? That’s not like you.”</p>
<p>Harry felt his cheeks heat up slightly. “I haven’t had a chance, actually.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Yes. I have a small shop in Greenwich Village.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Harry perked up. “Greenwich. Mal- Draco mentioned you knew a guy that might have a desk for me.”</p>
<p>Snape took a sip of his drink. “I can take you this weekend, if you think you can spare a few hours.” Was Snape <em> teasing </em> him? </p>
<p>“I think I might be able to schedule you in. I’ll have to check with Amelia, I swear she’s a slave driver,” Harry said with a smile.</p>
<p>“I’ll be sure to make an appointment,” Snape said with a smile as he sat back in his chair.</p>
<p>Harry took another sip of his drink and thought this was all rather cozy. He had the fleeting thought that he could get used to this. Which was enough to shake him from his stupor. He tossed the rest of his drink back.</p>
<p>“I should get to these files,” Harry said, indicating the files in his lap. </p>
<p>“Would you like to use the desk?” Snape nodded towards the large desk he had been sitting at when Harry had stepped through.</p>
<p>“Er. I thought you were using it.” </p>
<p>Snape waved his hand. “Just looking through some invoices.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Ok. Thanks.”</p>
<p>Snape smiled and rose from his chair. “I’ll just leave you to it then. I’ll let you know when dinner is ready.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded and watched as Snape returned his glass to the drink bar before walking from the study. Harry rose, clutching the files in one hand and the glass in the other. He returned his own glass to the bar and crossed the room to the large, ornate desk. Harry glanced at the stack of papers that listed various potions and ingredients and set them off to the side. He settled in the comfortable office chair and placed the files on the desk. Harry sighed and flipped the first file open. He hated research.</p>
<p>Harry looked up at the knock on the door and realized the sun outside the windows was already setting and the candles around the room had flared to life at some point. The door opened, and Snape’s head appeared around the door. He gave Harry a small smile.</p>
<p>“Come eat. Draco made lasagna.” Harry nodded and closed the file he had been looking through.</p>
<p>“Let me just drop these off in my room,” Harry said as he stood and gathered the files up. Snape nodded, and his head disappeared back out into the hallway. Harry followed him out of the study and stopped by his room to place the files on his dresser. While he was there he removed his shirt and the wand holster, wand still attached. He tossed them to the table beside the bed, feeling better in just his light blue tee. He hoped Malfoy didn’t mind his casualness, because after the day Harry had experienced he just wanted to relax. </p>
<p>Harry stepped from his room and made his way downstairs. The table was filled with food and Snape was already sitting at the table. Malfoy was standing behind the chair he had sat in that morning, filling three glasses with a white wine. He looked up with a smile when Harry reached the bottom of the steps. Malfoy’s smile faltered for a split second, and Harry got that feeling of self consciousness again. Malfoy gave a start and turned his attention back to the flowing wine. Harry moved towards the table and took in the blond’s kohl-lined eyes and bright red lips. Malfoy passed out the glasses as Harry settled at the table before sitting down across from Harry. Snape began to dole out the salad, and Malfoy passed a selection of dressing to Harry. Harry couldn’t help but feel they were catering to him; it was kind of awkward but at the same time it was… kind of nice. As soon as they had full plates they dug in.</p>
<p>“What is this again?” Harry asked as he shoved another forkful of the pasta dish into his mouth.</p>
<p>“It’s lasagna,” Malfoy volunteered. “It’s Italian.”</p>
<p>“Draco enjoys Italian cuisine,” Snape added. </p>
<p>“Not just Italian, Severus,” the blond insisted before taking a bite of salad. “I really just love cooking, actually,” Malfoy said looking at Harry. “It works for us. By the time Severus gets home he doesn’t feel like standing over a stove, and I get the chance to let my creative side out. So, do you like it?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded, swallowing the bite in his mouth. “It’s very good. I’m afraid I’m not much of a food connoisseur though. Gin wasn’t much of a cook despite having Molly for a mother, and Kreacher had the dishes he prefered and rarely diverged. So what do you do when neither of you feel like cooking? Do you have a house elf?” The question was directed to either of them, but Harry was looking at Malfoy. Or more specifically his cherry red lips.</p>
<p>“We have an elf cleaning service that includes laundry, but if we don’t feel like cooking we order in or pick up take away.”</p>
<p>“Kreacher would get offended if I brought home take away,” Harry said with a smile.</p>
<p>“We usually have take away at least once a week,” Malfoy volunteered. He smiled brightly at Harry. “Hey, why don’t you choose?”</p>
<p>Harry blinked at the blond. “What?”</p>
<p>“That’s an excellent idea, Draco,” Snape said. “Yes, Harry. You can choose dinner Friday night.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but- I wouldn’t even know where to begin,” Harry said.</p>
<p>“We’ll take you to a little spot that has several to choose from,” Malfoy said. “Then you can choose whatever strikes your fancy.” Harry felt his cheeks heat up.</p>
<p>“Oh, um. Thanks.” He took a sip of his wine and let out a soft sigh after several minutes of quiet eating. “You know, honestly I’m kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop here.” Both men looked up from their plates.</p>
<p>“What do you mean, Harry?” Snape asked.</p>
<p>“It’s just a little awkward, you know? I expected at least a little tension between us. But here you both are being pleasant when we all know we have plenty of reasons to bicker between us. I just feel like I should be waiting for some nasty hex or something. Sorry,” Harry added as he grabbed up his glass and drank half the wine in it. He could feel the two men exchanging glances, but he honestly couldn’t take the tension building in him any longer. He jumped at the weight of Snape’s hand on his.</p>
<p>“Harry, we did not mean to make you uncomfortable. Draco and I… we have spent a lot of time talking and thinking about our parts in the war. Perhaps we should have sat down and got this all out in the open rather than let you worry. The truth is: during the last few years as your teacher, it was hard for me to cultivate a continued air of dislike for you.” Harry gaped at the man. “Yes, I was truly angry at the… breach of my privacy during our lessons, but I quickly understood you meant no real harm.”</p>
<p>“I am sorry for that,” Harry said quickly. “And for… what happened.”</p>
<p>Snape smiled softly at him. “I know. And it is not your place to apologize for others’ actions. But as I was saying, I had come to respect you long before the final battle. And after, during my recovery, I realised that perhaps you had come to respect me as well. Or… I hoped you had.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes,” Harry said quickly. “Yes, the things you did: risking your life, protecting me, protecting the students. I know it couldn’t have been easy, especially that last year. After I realized everything you had done, well, it was hard <em> not </em>to respect you.”</p>
<p>Snape gave a nod. “I appreciate that. So you see, Harry. I have no wish to rehash the past. I truly do wish to move forward. You can rest assured there will be no hexes from my wand nor have I any devious plans in mind for you,” Snape added with a smirk.</p>
<p>“And I have to admit,” Malfoy said with a sheepish smile, “my attitude towards you was more retaliation for refusing my friendship than anything else. I truly was being a spoiled brat.”</p>
<p>Harry gave a wry smile. “If it makes you feel any better, apparently I <em> can’t </em> tell the right sort.”</p>
<p>Malfoy tilted his head curiously. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “It’s nothing.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not,” Malfoy said. “Does… does it have something to do with the divorce?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded and blinked back the tears. “It’s stupid really. It’s been a year. I shouldn’t let it still bother me.” Harry didn’t realize Malfoy had moved until he was already sitting beside Harry. </p>
<p>“Do you miss her so much?” Malfoy asked softly. Harry gave a small jerk and looked at Malfoy.</p>
<p>“Ginny? No. I mean, I regret forcing myself to marry her, and I’m sorry I put her through all that but… I just didn’t expect Ron to hold it against me. I mean, I would think he would rather her be happy than stuck in an unhappy marriage. Or maybe it was the whole me being gay that sent him over the edge.” Harry realized what he had said and glanced between Snape and Malfoy. Snape had an almost smug look on his face, and Malfoy gaped at him.</p>
<p>“You- you’re gay?”</p>
<p>“Er, yeah. I hope that’s not a problem. I won’t-”</p>
<p>“No,” Malfoy said quickly. “No. It’s no problem. No problem at all. I just… didn’t know.”</p>
<p>“Draco’s gay too,” Snape said, and Malfoy glared at him.</p>
<p>“So is Severus,” Malfoy snapped.</p>
<p>“Actually,” Snape said picking up his wine glass. “Severus is bi. I just prefer men.” </p>
<p>Harry felt his cheeks heat up though he wasn’t sure why. He gave a nervous chuckle. “Well, I suppose nothing like sharing secrets, eh?”</p>
<p>Malfoy chuckled and Summoned his glass. “Our own private coming out party.” He raised his glass. “To coming out.”</p>
<p>Harry laughed and raised his glass. Snape’s glass joined theirs as well. “Here’s to the start of putting the past behind us.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled at his new friends. “And to new friendships.” The three men sipped their wine, and Malfoy Summoned his plate rather than move back to his chair. The rest of dinner passed with the easy flow of conversation.</p>
<p>After dinner Snape excused himself to the study to finish going through his invoices, and Malfoy asked Harry to join him for a drink. They settled on the couch, and Malfoy topped off their glasses before they spent a pleasant hour talking. Malfoy told Harry several humorous stories of when he had first moved to America. Harry laughed, even teasing the blond a little over a misstep or two. Later, as he was getting ready for bed, Harry marveled at how well he had gotten on with Malfoy and even Snape earlier that evening. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Harry soon fell into a routine as he settled in. He was up early for breakfast with Snape and Malfoy and spent the days in meetings. Most days Snape was waiting with a glass of brandy when Harry stumbled through the Floo, and Harry often found himself looking forward to going home after work, not something he had ever experienced when married to Ginny. Dinners were enjoyable as well. Harry was surprised at Malfoy’s wide array of cooking skills and everything he made was delicious. Snape had his evening courses at the college three nights a week leaving Harry and Malfoy to cobble out increasingly less awkward conversations over wine or the occasional soda.</p>
<p>Saturdays were deemed “Acclimation Day,” and Snape and Malfoy often dragged Harry out into muggle New York and introduced him to all things American. Harry discovered fast food, food trucks, and sodas. They dragged him to farmer’s markets, flea markets, and supermarkets. They took him to Greenwich Village, and Harry saw Snape’s shop, picked out a desk for his room, and discovered Pride flags. Malfoy purchased a shirt that proclaimed “No one knows I’m gay” and a small rainbow flag for Harry’s desk. Harry eventually made it to Ebbingdale’s when he felt he needed to add to his current wardrobe. He’d had very little opportunity to wear muggle casual wear in London and wearing the same outfits week after week was becoming a bit stale. </p>
<p>Draco practically squealed in delight when Harry asked him to help him pick out some outfits. They spent nearly an entire day at the wizarding department store with Draco picking out clothes for Harry to try on. If it weren’t for the complimentary champagne and canapes, Harry was sure he would have walked out after the first hour. It also helped to know that Draco had put Severus through the same paces soon after he’d gotten this job. “This job” being exactly what he was doing for Harry, namely picking out outfits and dressing the clients to look their best. Severus made sure Draco picked out a few suits and a tuxedo as well as two fancy dress robes for important events. At one point Harry came out from trying on some clothes to see a dark green dragonhide coat hanging from Severus’s arm. Severus insisted he try it on and Draco definitely let out a squeal when the leathery fabric clung to Harry’s wide shoulders. Draco pronounced him “utterly delicious,” and Harry’s face flamed even as he felt a warmth curl in his belly.</p>
<p>He discovered the “tub” on the balcony was called a Jacuzzi and was introduced to it one night after a dinner consisting of take away Chinese food and wine.</p>
<p>“Are you sure it’s safe?” Harry asked warily as he stared into the bubbling water.</p>
<p>Draco laughed as he pressed a hand to the small of Harry’s back just above the band of his swim shorts. Draco’s fingers were cool on Harry’s heated skin, and he suppressed a shiver as the slender fingers brushed over his skin. “It’s fine, Harry.” Harry watched warily as Draco stepped into the water, and Harry couldn’t help his eyes straying to the pert arse revealed by Draco’s skin tight swimwear. Harry finally slipped into the foamy water if for no other reason than to hide the evidence of his inappropriate reaction. The water was warm and felt relaxing. “Sit here,” Draco instructed, indicating a spot beside him. Harry settled down and gave a small gasp of surprise when jets of water started to pound against his back.</p>
<p>“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Harry looked up as Severus stepped into the water, holding out a hand with two wine glasses nestled between his fingers. Draco stood and reached for the glasses, setting one on the small deck behind Harry and keeping the other for himself. Harry tried not to let his eyes linger over the trail of dark hair that disappeared under the band of Severus’s black shorts. Harry wasn’t sure if it was the heat of the water or his body’s reaction to having Severus on one side and Draco on the other, one or the others thigh brushing against his as they moved.</p>
<p>“Almost as good as a massage. Severus is really good at massages,” Draco said, his grey eyes on Harry. “You should have him do you some time.”</p>
<p>Harry felt his face burning and quickly reached for his glass. He downed half the wine before finally speaking. “I- I’m not really, um, used to people… touching me,” Harry admitted.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Harry,” Severus said, reaching out to squeeze Harry’s arm. “When you’re ready, you just let me know,” he added with a reassuring smile. The rest of the evening was fairly uneventful as they soaked in the warm tub, sipped their wine, and talked. </p>
<p>During the middle of his third month in America, Harry was meeting with the head of the Estonian special forces to discuss the extradition of wizards caught transporting class four-X Snidgets that had been stolen from the Estonian Creature Reserve. The wizards had been caught in Washington state trying to cross the Canadian border and were currently being held in a Massachusetts no-mag prison with suppressor cuffs on their ankles. Harry looked up from the open file on his desk to smile politely at the man in dark green robes.</p>
<p>“It looks like all the Snidgets your reserve reported missing have been accounted for. Although, according to Mr. Slekman down in Species it looks like one of the females is about ready to nest. You’ll have to speak to Mr. Scamander before we can release her.”</p>
<p>The man nodded. “I am aware of the delicacy of the female Snidget’s constitution during a nesting phase,” the man said in his thick Estonian accent. “Is your Mr. Scamander in?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded. “I believe he is. Shall I take you to Species? You can look over the others as well.”</p>
<p>“I would appreciate that.” Harry stood, grabbing the file as he did so, and the other Auror joined him.</p>
<p>Harry informed Amelia where he was going as they passed through the outer office and waved at the Canadian’s secretary as they stepped from the office. Harry led the man to the lifts and they waited for the contraption to arrive.</p>
<p>“You attended Hogwarts, correct?” The man asked, and Harry nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes. Gryffindor.” The man’s eyes lit up at that news.</p>
<p>“Are you a fan of Quidditch?”</p>
<p>“I was Seeker for six years,” Harry answered as the lift arrived. They waited for several people to get off before stepping in.</p>
<p>“Did you know Oliver Wood? Puddlemere’s Keeper.”</p>
<p>“Oh sure,” Harry said with a smile, knowing where this conversation was going. “He was captain when I started. I’ve heard they’re scouting him for the English team for the cup next year.”</p>
<p>The man’s eyes became even brighter and soon they were deep in a discussion about next year’s possible line-up and Italy’s chances if they kept Fireno as a Beater. Before they knew it they were stepping out into the corridor that led to the office that housed the Body for the Protections of Magical Species. They passed the door marked <em> American Vampire League </em> and turned right just past the sign that directed them to the <em> Veterans of Troll Wars </em> office.</p>
<p>The office they stepped into looked like a literal zoo. A tiny red and blue owl swooped around the high ceiling while something that looked remarkably like a monkey hopped from desk to desk digging through candy jars. A man in a green blazer sat at a desk just to the right and the furry hat on his head blinked lazily at Harry. A pair of jarveys chatted amicably atop a deserted desk while a third seemed to be enjoying itself by tossing papers out of a filing cabinet like it was confetti. A witch with frazzled red hair was jabbing a broom at a bundimun and cursing at it in what Harry had come to learn was Spanish. Harry was fairly certain he heard something that sounded like ‘puta’ and a rather forceful ‘pendejo’ when she jabbed the broom viciously at the creature.</p>
<p>Harry spotted the sandy-haired man he was looking for in the back corner speaking to a witch with dirty blonde hair who wore a shimmery robe of metallic pink. Harry led the foreign Auror over to the current department head. Mr. Scamander looked up as they approached, and Harry nodded politely just before he had to jump out of the way as a puffskein scuttled out from under a desk almost right under his feet.</p>
<p>“Harry?” Harry looked up at the tinkling voice and smiled brightly as he recognized the witch. He stepped over to her and wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders.</p>
<p>“Luna! It’s been ages.” He pulled back to take in the freckled face and grey eyes of his friend. “How have you been?”</p>
<p>“Good. I’m good, Harry. And you?”</p>
<p>“Really good,” Harry replied and realized he meant it. “What are you doing in New York?”</p>
<p>“I’m here to see Rolf,” she indicated the man waiting patiently beside them, and Harry felt his cheeks heat up.</p>
<p>“Pardon. Mr. Scamander, this is Auror Koppel with the Estonian Special Forces here about the Snidgets.”</p>
<p>“Oh, excellent,” the brunette beamed. “I have them right in here,” he said, indicating a door behind him. The two men left to check on the protected birds, and Harry turned back to Luna.</p>
<p>“I hope I didn’t interrupt anything,” Harry said with a sly smile.</p>
<p>Luna gave a soft laugh. “Nonsense, Harry. Rolf knows you are my friend.” Her features softened. “I heard about the divorce. Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Harry gave a sharp bark of laughter. “Shouldn’t you be asking Ginny that? She’s the one that woke up one morning to discover her husband was gay.”</p>
<p>Luna gave him a knowing look. “Ginny has plenty of support, Harry. I heard about Ron. He wasn’t very nice.”</p>
<p>Harry gave a shrug. “I suppose I should be used to it by now.” Harry waved it off. “But last I heard you were heading to South America to investigate a Haffleback sighting. How did that work out?” They spent a few minutes with Luna describing her trek through the South American jungles until the men returned.</p>
<p>“It’s so wonderful to see you again, Harry,” Luna said. “I have a bit more business with Rolf but I’d love to have dinner and continue catching up.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled at his friend. “I would love that, Luna. When you’re done I’m on level ninety in the Foreign Affairs Division office.”</p>
<p>“I will come find you, Harry.” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. Harry smiled at her and turned to the other wizard.</p>
<p>“Mr. Scamander, I appreciate your help with the Snidgets.” He offered his hand and the man shook it.</p>
<p>“It is no problem, Auror Potter. I will be in touch with the director of the reserve and let you know when the transfer is scheduled.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded. “Thank you.” He turned to the other Auror. “Shall we finalize the paperwork for the transfer then?” Harry indicated the door with the hand that held the file and they headed out, ignoring the catcalls from the jarveys.</p>
<p>“She is very pretty. Your friend.”</p>
<p>Harry glanced behind him as if expecting Luna to appear in the corridor. He shrugged. “I suppose. She’s a really good friend. A little odd at times, but a good person,” Harry added with a chuckle. They made it back to Harry’s office and spent the next half hour going over and finalizing the transfer plan. Since a muggle prison was involved it was a little more difficult than arranging a portkey from one prison to another. Once the Auror was satisfied with their plans he signed off on them and left to meet his team for the transfer the next day. Harry spent some time going over the protocols for the Russian diplomat that would be visiting in a few weeks.</p>
<p>He worked until Luna knocked on his door. She had changed into muggle jeans and a blouse that was suspiciously the same color her robe had been. Harry informed Amelia he was taking the rest of the afternoon off, and they ended up going to a small coffee shop down the street from the MACUSA building. Harry lost track of time as they sipped at coffee and talked, eventually ordering a meal. It was dark by the time Luna let out a yawn, and Harry apologized for keeping her out so late even though it was only eight. He safely saw Luna to her hotel and told her to stop by next time she was in New York before taking the cab back to his own flat. </p>
<p>When Harry stepped out of the lift Draco was seated on the curved couch facing the lift. His legs were crossed and a wine glass filled with red wine was balanced on his knee, barely held in place by two fingers. His lips were thinned, and he was glaring at Harry. Harry paused and eyed the man.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, Draco?” He asked carefully.</p>
<p>“Where have you been?” Harry gave a small jerk at the man’s terse tone.</p>
<p>“Pardon?” Draco rose to his feet and placed the glass on the coffee table.</p>
<p>“We expected you home three hours ago.” Harry glanced around, wondering if Severus was glaring at him from the shadows. “When you didn’t come home after work I Flooed to your office but your secretary said you had left around two.” Harry gaped incredulously at the blond.</p>
<p>“You were checking up on me?”</p>
<p>“I was worr-” Draco started to defend himself but Harry cut him off. </p>
<p>“What gives you the right to check up on me?” Harry demanded, glaring at the blond.</p>
<p>“I was worried.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need you to worry about me,” Harry snarled. “I’m a big boy. I can take care of myself.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know New York,” Draco growled.</p>
<p>“And which of us killed a fucking dark lord?” Harry spat out. Draco jerked back, but Harry was too pissed to care. “You aren’t my wife, Malfoy,” Harry said coldly, unbuttoning the cuff of his sleeve to remove his wand holster. “I don’t answer to you.” Draco’s mouth gaped open, and his face paled. Harry turned on his heels and stormed up the stairs. He came face to face with Severus at the top of the stairs. “I suppose you’re going to yell at me too?” Severus shook his head.</p>
<p>“We were worried about you, Harry,” Severus said in an annoyingly calm voice. “We’re your friends.” Harry let out a huff.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t give him the right to go to my fucking office and check up on me like I’m some wayward husband,” he snapped. Severus shook his head.</p>
<p>“You are correct. But would it have killed you to toss a note through the Floo or send an owl letting us know you wouldn’t be home for dinner?” Harry let out a sigh.</p>
<p>“I apologize for worrying you. That was not my intention. Next time I have dinner with a friend I will do you the courtesy of informing you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Harry,” Severus said softly. “We would extend the same thoughtfulness. Did you have a pleasant evening?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded. “Yeah. It was nice.” Severus gave him an almost wary smile.</p>
<p>“And who did you have dinner with? I wasn’t aware you had met anyone you felt comfortable enough with.” Harry thought he sounded a bit strained but couldn’t understand why. Perhaps the stress of the evening was getting to him. That thought made Harry feel guilty, prompting him to answer the question. </p>
<p>“I haven’t. I had dinner with Luna. She’s in New York on business, and we ran into each other at MACUSA. I haven’t seen her in years. It was nice catching up with her.”</p>
<p>Severus’s smile looked almost relieved. “That’s good. Next time, you can invite her over. I’m sure we’d love to have her.” Harry blinked in surprise.</p>
<p>“You... wouldn’t mind revealing yourself?”</p>
<p>Severus gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m sure I trust your judgement, Harry. And Ms. Lovegood is a smart witch. Odd, but smart.” Harry felt a sense of relief at Severus’s trust, and he smiled brightly at the older man.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Sev. That means a lot. I-” Harry pressed a hand to his mouth when he realized what he’d said. Severus laughed.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Harry. Just don’t get used to it,” he replied with a smile. Harry gave the man a tentative smile.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I should get some sleep. I have a prisoner transfer I have to oversee tomorrow, and-”</p>
<p>“You should go apologize to Draco. You should <em> both </em>apologize to each other,” Severus said with a look over Harry’s shoulder. Harry turned, not surprised to see Draco standing just behind him. The blond gave him a sheepish smile.</p>
<p>“I apologize for questioning you and for going to your office to check up on you. I crossed a line.” Draco’s words were tentative, as if he expected Harry to reject him. Harry nodded.</p>
<p>“And I apologize for yelling at you and making you worry. I will let you know if I am going to be late again.” Harry held his hand out to Draco. “We good?”</p>
<p>Draco looked at the hand then smiled up at Harry before taking it in a firm shake. “Course we are.” Harry felt a sense of relief fill him as they shook hands. Harry reiterated his need for sleep, and the three men separated to their own rooms. Harry undressed quickly and climbed into bed, a sense of accomplishment settling over him though he wasn’t sure what exactly he had accomplished.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things went relatively back to normal after their argument, though Harry noticed Draco made crepes the next two mornings. He smiled knowingly at the blond and something fluttered in his belly at Draco’s pink cheeks. The extradition went perfectly as planned, and the director of the Estonian reserve arrived the following week to pick up the Snidgets, save the nesting female. The Russian diplomat arrive with all the pomp and circumstance his position demanded and Harry spent a boring afternoon with the head of the Russian Wizarding Militsiya as they coordinated the diplomat’s detail for the next month.</p>
<p>Almost a month after Luna’s visit, Harry sat open-mouthed at his desk staring at the scroll floating empirically above his desk. Bloody hell, what was he supposed to do? He snatched up the scroll as he stood and strode over to his door. He yanked it open and popped his head out.</p>
<p>“Amelia,” the witch looked up from the files on her desk. “I’m going home.” He waved the scroll at her, the red tassels flaying about dangerously with each shake. “I have to talk to someone about this.” Her lips twitched, but she merely nodded.</p>
<p>Harry stalked back across the room and tossed powder into the fireplace as he called out for the flat. He stumbled into the study, and Severus jumped to his feet. “Harry. What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Harry looked frantically at Severus. “I need Draco.” A myriad of emotions crossed Severus’s face, none of which Harry was in any frame of mind to decipher. Severus crossed over to him.</p>
<p>“What happened?” He asked.</p>
<p>Harry waved the scroll at Severus. “I can’t do this. I don’t know how to-” Harry waved his other hand frantically. “I wasn’t taught how to do this.”</p>
<p>Severus grasped Harry’s shoulders and held him firmly. “Breathe, Harry.” Harry took a shuddering breath. “Now, tell me what’s going on.” Harry looked down at the scroll and panic began to fill him once more. Severus gave his shoulders a firm shake. “Harry! Look at me. Focus on me.” Harry dragged his eyes back to the reassuring black of Severus’s gaze. “Now, talk to me.”</p>
<p>“It’s the Russian diplomat. The president is having a state dinner to honor his visit, and I’m required to go. The Ministry galas were never fancy dinners, and I just had to show up, smile politely, and manage not to spill anything on my robes.” Harry looked pleadingly up at Severus. “I didn’t really have to actually interact with any of the ambassadors when I was doing my rounds. I barely remember their names.”</p>
<p>“Harry, calm down. Can I see the scroll?” Harry nodded and held the offending document up. He felt bereft when Severus’s hands moved from his shoulders to take the scroll. Harry watched as he unrolled it and began reading through it.</p>
<p>“Draco was raised for that sort of thing,” Harry said desperately. “I was raised in a fucking cupboard for Merlin’s sake.”</p>
<p>“Harry, there’s a simple solution to all this if you are willing,” there was a note of caution in Severus’s voice, and Harry looked up at him.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I happen to know for a fact the Russian minister’s brother is married to another wizard, it would not be unseemly were you to show up with another wizard as your date.” Harry furrowed his brows, not understanding what Severus was saying.</p>
<p>“You want me to come out?”</p>
<p>Severus raised a brow at Harry. “I doubt very much, Mr. Potter, anyone that knew you would be surprised were you to announce your homosexuality. No. I was suggesting you take Draco as your date. He could help you navigate this whole ordeal.”</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes went wide. “Do you think he would? That would be brilliant.”</p>
<p>Severus let the scroll roll back up and smirked at Harry. “I guess you’ll just have to ask him. Now, I think you could definitely use a drink.” Harry slumped in the closest chair while Severus went to pour them drinks. Harry gratefully took the offered drink and Severus settled in the other chair. They sat quietly for a few minutes before Severus spoke.</p>
<p>“Mr. Nottington came in looking for his ginger root tonic again.” Harry chuckled at the thought of the demanding little man who often stopped by Severus’s shop for the tonic that had been a big seller at the holistic store that Severus’s shop had previously housed. “I took your advice.”</p>
<p>Harry nearly spat his drink out. He smiled brightly at the man. “You didn’t?”</p>
<p>Severus smirked and took a sip of his drink. “I did.” Harry laughed. Several weeks ago during Severus’s normal tirade about the stubborn man Harry had told him to bottle up some ginger tea with a calming draught and sell it to the man. “He bought it. Complained that the bottling had changed and demanded to try it right there in the shop.” Harry pressed his fingers to his lips to suppress his laughter. “He took one sip and deemed it a much better recipe. Said he’d be in next week for a new bottle.” Harry tossed his head back, letting the laughter roll out of him.</p>
<p>“Oh, Sev. That’s great.” Harry said once he could talk again and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Thank you, Severus. I needed that.”</p>
<p>Severus glanced at him, a soft look in his eyes. “I’m glad I could help, Harry.” Harry felt a warmth spread through him, and his breath caught in his chest at the look on Severus’s face. Harry felt the tingle of the wards he had placed on the flat back when he first moved in and gave a small jerk, pulling his attention from Severus. He quickly finished off his drink.</p>
<p>“Draco’s home,” Harry said rising to his feet. He sent the glass back to the bar.</p>
<p>“It’ll be fine, Harry,” Severus reassured him as he sent his own glass to the bar and stood.</p>
<p>Severus followed Harry out of the study just as Draco was coming up the stairs. He smiled brightly at them, and Harry couldn’t help but notice the gold gloss that glistened on Draco’s lips. “What are you two up to?” Harry hesitated, though he wasn’t sure why.</p>
<p>“Er, can I, uh-” Harry closed his eyes. Damn. It wasn’t like it was even a real date. It was just one friend helping out another. Assuming Draco even said yes.</p>
<p>“Harry?” The concern in Draco’s voice had Harry opening his eyes. He gave Draco a reassuring smile. </p>
<p>“It’s fine. I’m just a little on edge.” The concern didn’t leave Draco’s face as he took a step forward.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“I received an invitation-” he scoffed at the wording. “A summons really- to attend a state dinner in honor of the Russian diplomat I told you about. Anyway, I’m not used to those sorts of things, and I really haven’t a clue what I’m about when I’m surrounded by all those fancy people. But I know you were raised to deal with that, and you have a much better grasp on that sort of situation. And Severus suggested- and really it’s a brilliant idea. If you don’t mind. I promise I won’t be too much of a burden, and I think I only have to stay for a few hours anyway. And I’ll do just about anything to make it up to you.”</p>
<p>“Harry!” Harry snapped his mouth shut and looked up at Draco’s amused smile. “Do you have a point to all this rambling?”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Harry’s cheeks burned when he realized he <em> had </em>been rambling. “Right. Um. I was wondering if you would mind attending the state dinner with me and helping me deal with all this nonsense.”</p>
<p>Draco chuckled. “I would be honored to be your date, Harry.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Harry’s cheeks burned for an entirely different reason. “Um, thanks.”</p>
<p>Draco’s grey eyes twinkled in amusement. “So, what sort of dress is required for this dinner?”</p>
<p>Harry’s mouth dropped open. He hadn’t even considered what he would wear. He felt a hand on the small of his back and looked over to see Severus’s reassuring form beside him. Severus held the scroll out. “This is the invitation, Draco.”</p>
<p>Draco took the scroll and unrolled it; he nodded as he read through it. “Okay, so arrival is via public Floo and the dinner will be held in the state rooms on level one-fifty.”</p>
<p>“We can use my office Floo,” Harry suggested. Draco shook his head. </p>
<p>“No. They’ll shut down all other Floos that day. Mark my word. You’ll get a notice the day before telling you that all private Floo connections will be shut off by five-thirty the day of the dinner. They’ll want to control who gets in.” Draco let the scroll roll closed with a snap. “Dress robes it is, Mr. Potter.”</p>
<p>“Not the red-accented one, Draco,” Severus finally spoke up. “The Russians will be dressed primarily in red.” Draco nodded as his eyes studied Harry intently.</p>
<p>“Yes. I was thinking of the green one, anyway. It brings out his eyes. And I’ve got that silver one with the green trim that would go well with it. Let’s see them together,” he demanded and Harry almost expected to hear a snap with the way Draco’s body shot to attention. He made a shooing motion with his hand. “Go pull the green one out, Harry, and I’ll be there in a minute.” Draco strode to his room, a man on a mission, and Harry blinked in surprise.</p>
<p>“Come on, Harry,” Severus said with a chuckle. “He won’t rest until he knows the two of you will look perfect.” Severus moved over to guide Harry to his room, and Harry allowed himself to be led. </p>
<p>Harry had changed the room very little in the four short months he had lived there. The biggest change was the addition of the desk/bookshelf combo and a wardrobe he had fallen in love with when they had visited Frederick’s shop a few months back. Harry loved the carved dragon design that decorated the front and had moved the dresser beside the bed to spotlight the wardrobe between the windows. The desk took up the far wall and the two shelves built atop it were perfect for his books. The dresser was decorated with framed photos of his friends back in Britain and a few more that had been added of Harry with Draco and Severus. The pride flag Draco had bought on Harry’s first foray into the Village sat among the books of the top shelf of his desk. </p>
<p>Harry quickly removed his wand and holster before he moved over to the wardrobe and pulled out the green robe he hadn’t worn since trying it on at Ebbingdale’s. He hung it on the door of the wardrobe just as Draco came swooping in. It occurred to Harry that this was the first time that either man had been in his room, and he felt heat pool in his belly. Before he had a chance to dwell on it, Draco was hanging a shimmering silver robe up next to Harry’s. The green trim a near-perfect match to Harry’s robe. Harry reached out and let the soft fabric slide through his fingers. He could just imagine how elegant it would look on Draco’s slender form.</p>
<p>“Your peach gloss will look perfect with this,” Harry said almost reverently imagining what it would be like to hold Draco close to him as they danced, feeling the soft curve of Draco’s hip under his hand. Harry realized the direction his thoughts were taking and he jerked his hand away from the fabric. “I mean, assuming you wanted to wear any,” he added hurriedly. </p>
<p>“No,” Severus said. “That’s a good idea. I think Draco would look stunning with the gloss and you can do that smokey eye you like with just a hint of wing,” he told Draco, though Harry had no idea what he was talking about. Draco gave a nod.</p>
<p>“Yes, I do believe you’re right, Severus. Well, that’s settled, I think Harry here deserves some time to relax.” Draco turned his grey eyes on Harry and smiled brightly. “What do you say to a good old fashioned shepherd's pie and a soak in the Jacuzzi?” Harry felt the tension begin to drain from his body.</p>
<p>“That sounds really good actually. I love your shepherd’s pie, and I could go for a nice cold Dr. Pepper,” Harry said, following the two men out of his room. </p>
<p>“That stuff is disgusting, Harry,” Draco called from halfway down the stairs.</p>
<p>“Leave my sodas alone,” Harry pouted.</p>
<p>“It was invented as cough syrup,” Draco said. “By a <em> Texan </em>.” Draco said the last word as if it were an insult.</p>
<p>“That’s a vicious lie, Draco Malfoy,” Harry said as he stepped off the last step. “And one of these days I’m going to drag your scrawny arse to Texas and show you it isn’t so bad.”</p>
<p>“I’m going nowhere near that place,” Draco vowed. “I hear it can get over a hundred degrees fahrenheit during the summer down there.” Draco threw a horrified look over his shoulder. “Do you know what that means in celsius, Harry? That’s thirty-seven. Thirty-seven, Harry! I would melt.”</p>
<p>“Maybe if you didn’t wear so much make-up,” Severus teased the blond, and Harry chuckled when Draco shot two fingers at the older man.</p>
<p>The three of them made their way into the kitchen and Harry pulled down three wine glasses while Severus pulled out the wine. Even if they would have sodas with their dinner they would at least share a glass of wine while dinner was prepared. Draco pulled out the ingredients and set the others to work on vegetables while he worked on the main course. A happy sigh swept through Harry at the domesticity of their activities. </p>
<p>Draco had been correct. Harry, among the other MACUSA employees, did indeed receive a notification on Thursday that all private Floos would be shut down at five-thirty on Friday. Harry didn’t mind as he had already planned on leaving by four-thirty, and had told Amelia she could leave early as well. Severus was waiting with Harry’s usual drink when he stepped through the Floo, and Harry was forced to sit down and relax for a few minutes before he was allowed to go get ready. They weren’t expected there until six and it wouldn’t take Harry long to get dressed Severus pointed out. </p>
<p>Draco arrived at the flat soon after Harry and smiled brightly before disappearing into his room to get ready. Severus reminded Harry that Draco needed more time to get ready and made Harry finish his drink. Finally released from his mandatory relaxation, Harry made his way to his room and stripped from his work clothes. He took a quick shower and washed his hair. He had just pulled on his black briefs when there was a knock on his door. He looked up as Severus stuck his head in. Harry stood staring at the man for a second watching his pale cheeks turn pink as his eyes took in Harry’s lack of attire. Severus finally gave a small cough to clear his throat.</p>
<p>“I apologize, Harry. Draco wanted me to remind you to go traditional with the robes.”</p>
<p>Harry felt his cheeks flame. “Right. Um, thanks.” Harry let the shirt in his hand fall back to the bed. Severus gave a nod and disappeared behind the closing door. Harry took a deep breath before pulling his socks on and Summoning his dragon hide boots. Harry wasn't fond of going traditional but he supposed that had more to do with having been raised muggle. Harry attached his wand holster as he considered this part of his job and wasn't comfortable having his wand tucked in his robe. Even though he could more easily cast wandless, he had spent too long cultivating the image that he needed his wand. With that done, he finally slipped his robe on doing the buttons with a wandless charm. Harry felt he was as ready as he could be and mentally recited the advice Draco had force fed him over the last week since the arrival of the invite.</p>
<p>They had already planned to Floo from the study, so Harry headed there after a final glance in the wardrobe mirror. Severus was standing at one of the windows when Harry walked in, a drink in his hand. He turned at the sound of the door closing, and his dark eyes slid over Harry. Harry felt nervous at Severus’s perusal, and a sense of relief washed over him when Severus gave a nod of approval. Severus walked to the drink bar and picked up a filled glass. He held it out to Harry who crossed over to take it.</p>
<p>“You are looking exceptionally handsome this evening, Mr. Potter,” approval evident in his tone.</p>
<p>Harry felt his cheeks heat up. “I'm sure I will pale in comparison to Draco.” Severus gave a small noncommittal noise and took a sip of his drink. Unsure of what to make of that, Harry took a sip of his brandy as well.</p>
<p>“Relax,” Severus said a few minutes later. “Draco will be by your side the entire time, and I'm sure you will find in no time that this is just as boring and uninspiring as any Ministry gala. The only difference being that, for once, you won't be the center of attention.”</p>
<p>“Thank Merlin for that,” Harry said, relief evident in his voice. “It will be a relief knowing that for once I won't have to watch my every move or word for fear Rita Skeeter will misquote me.”</p>
<p>Just then the study door opened, and Harry turned to greet Draco. He nearly dropped his glass as his jaw gaped at the incredible sight the man made. He had not been wrong. The shimmering silver robe draped perfectly over Draco’s lithe form, highlighting the smooth curve of Draco’s hips and the curve of his pert arse. The silvery eye shadow and small black outline that framed his grey eyes only gave him an ethereal look, and the glistening peach of his lips made him utterly kissable. Harry felt a small stab of disappointment that Draco had forgone an earring, but the loss did nothing to detract from his beauty. Damn. Harry didn’t stand a chance of keeping Draco by his side. Every gay man at the dinner would be clamoring for a dance from the blond.</p>
<p>“Stunning as ever, Draco,” Severus’s voice broke Harry’s perusal, and he quickly pulled his tongue back into his mouth and pressed his moistened lips together. He took a drink and cleared the thickness from his throat.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Harry agreed. “You look… radiant, Draco. I will be the envy of every gay man there. At least until one of them catches your eye,” Harry added with a teasing smile. Draco slinked across the room to him, an almost predatory smile on his lips, and took the glass from Harry’s hand. He tossed the dark liquid back, his gloss not even leaving a smear on the glass.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Harry. I’m all yours tonight. You needn’t worry about anyone stealing me away.”</p>
<p>Harry’s breath caught at the promise in that smooth voice. “W- we should get going,” Harry tried to sound casual but he was afraid the words were too breathy.</p>
<p>“Have you got the invitation, Harry?” Severus asked. Harry took a quick step back, needing to get away from the heat emanating from Draco, and Summoned the scroll from the desk.</p>
<p>“I’ll go through first,” Harry said, needing a moment for his blood to settle. He stepped over to the fireplace and took a pinch of powder. He tossed the powder in, called out “MACUSA,” and moved into the fireplace. He stepped out into the familiar lobby and quickly stepped to the side. The room was filled with witches and wizards in a colorful array of dress robes as well as several in the unfamiliar blue of the American Auror Force. Harry could see they were all in Work Mode with the way their eyes darted towards flaring Floos. Harry saw one or two captains he recognized, and they nodded politely at him. The Floo flared to life once more, and Harry watched as Draco stepped out. He felt a small surge of pride that he would have this man on his arm tonight as others gave the blond appreciative looks. Draco smiled at Harry and held his arm out.</p>
<p>“Shall we?”</p>
<p>Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arm through Draco’s. He used the scroll to indicate the direction others were taking. “I believe we go this way.”</p>
<p>“Excellent deduction, Mr. Potter,” Draco teased.</p>
<p>Harry tapped Draco’s arm with the scroll. “Behave.” Harry’s stomach did a small flip at Draco’s chuckle. </p>
<p>They followed the crowd to the waiting lifts where two Aurors stood at each lift. One Auror scanned the scrolls while the other made sure no one snuck onto the lifts. To keep the flow even, one lift would arrive just as the other began its ascent. They had to wait for the third round before they reached the lift. Harry handed the scroll to a familiar Auror.</p>
<p>“Evening, Mr. Potter.” Harry blinked in surprise at the man.</p>
<p>“Oh. Auror Clifford,” Harry said as the man waved his wand over Harry’s scroll. “I swear I don’t recognize any of you in your Auror robes.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir. I think my wife grumbled for a good hour when she realized she was going to have to find my robes and get them cleaned. I haven’t pulled State Detail in over a year.” The Auror handed the scroll back to Harry. “Hope you and your partner have a nice evening, Mr. Potter.”</p>
<p>Harry was rushed onto the lift before he could correct the man. They reached the banquet hall, and everything became a whirl of colors and faces. Harry allowed Draco to lead as much as he could. Thankfully Harry wasn’t required to meet too many new people and spent most of the time introducing Draco to his colleagues in the Foreign Affairs Division. They were finally allowed to take their seats, and Harry was grateful to discover he had been seated at a table with several other department heads. After dinner the Russian diplomat and President Johnson led their respective wives out onto the dance floor. After the opening waltz other couples began to drift towards the dance floor. Harry looked up at the tap on his thigh.</p>
<p>“Come on, Harry. I didn’t get all dressed up just to sit here and eat. You owe me a dance.”</p>
<p>Harry swallowed thickly. “A d-dance?’</p>
<p>Draco smirked at him. “You said you would do anything if I agreed to come with you.”</p>
<p>“I said <em> almost </em>anything,” Harry corrected as he stood and offered a hand to Draco.</p>
<p>Draco chuckled as Harry led him out onto the dance floor. “I do hope you have improved since fourth year,” Draco said, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Of course I have,” Harry answered, wrapping his hand around the slim waist. “Don’t you know the Savior must be able to dance to perfection? Or, according to my ex-wife he should.”</p>
<p>Draco’s thumb slid down Harry’s jaw. “I’m not asking for perfection, Harry. Just that you don’t ruin my boots,” he added in a teasing tone. Harry chuckled and pulled Draco a tad closer, his hand sliding over the silky fabric. Harry lost himself in the feel of Draco in his arms as they waltzed to the music. He inhaled the lemony scent that he had begun to think of as Draco’s, and a sense of rightness settled over him with the blond in his arms. Harry wasn’t sure how many songs they danced through before he finally realized he was thirsty. They returned to their table for their wine and Harry introduced Draco to Rolf Scamander. They spoke to the Magizoologist for nearly a half hour before he was pulled away. Harry finally deemed he had stayed long enough and begged Draco to let them go home. Draco agreed with a chuckle and they slipped from the hall. Getting back to the public Floos was easier as there was no line, and Harry soon found himself stepping out into their study. He waited for Draco to step through before thanking him for being there for him and dragged himself off to bed. </p>
<p>He was glad when Severus let him sleep in the following morning, though he wasn’t so lucky the following Saturday. With the weather getting warmer and summer quickly approaching, Draco was eager to spend more time outdoors. This apparently meant an entire day at Central Park complete with a picnic lunch and a boat ride. Harry dragged Draco onto the carousel, and Severus made them take a walk through the Conservatory Garden. Harry had a wonderful time with the two men and decided he truly loved their days out together. </p>
<p>They didn’t always go out, some Saturdays were spent lounging around the flat. Harry enjoyed watching the two Slytherins go against each other in chess, and they could all get rather vicious in a heated game of scrabble. With the weather getting warmer they were spending more and more time out on the balcony. Severus taught Harry how to play something called five-card stud, though Draco prefered vingt-et-un, at least until he realised Harry was much better at it than he was. At the end of May, Severus came home with a pair of tickets to Wizarding Broadway and offered them to Harry and Draco. Draco glanced at the tickets and said he’d seen the show twice already and wasn’t interested. Harry hadn’t had a chance to visit Broadway yet and was a tad disappointed until Severus asked if Harry would like to go with him. Harry politely accepted.</p>
<p>Harry tugged at the collar of his shirt and snatched his hand back when Draco slapped at it. “Leave it alone.”</p>
<p>Harry let out a huff. “If I had known I was going to have to wear a tuxedo I would have declined,” Harry pouted.</p>
<p>“No,you wouldn’t have,” Draco told him. “You’ve been dying to go to Broadway since you saw that poster advertising The Tiger King.”</p>
<p>“It was the Lion King, and I was simply interested in how they were able to get so many Animagis involved in a single production,” Harry lied, and by the look on Draco’s face the blond knew it. Harry bit back a smile, and Draco chuckled. He adjusted Harry’s bow tie one last time and brushed invisible lint off Harry’s shoulders before stepping back.</p>
<p>“There. Now for the final touch.” Draco Summoned Harry’s jacket and motioned for him to turn around. Draco helped Harry into the tight jacket and brushed it smooth across his shoulders and down his back. “Are you taking your wand?” Draco asked softly. Harry nodded.</p>
<p>“I’ll just keep it in the inside pocket of my jacket,” Harry answered. Draco moved around to Harry’s front. His eyes raked over Harry, and he gave a small nod.</p>
<p>“Handsome as ever, Harry,” Draco said with a bright smile, and Harry felt his cheeks heat up. He turned away quickly and Summoned his wand from the bedside table.</p>
<p>“What will you do while Severus and I are out?” Harry asked as he tucked the wand in his pocket and buttoned up the jacket.</p>
<p>“Probably finally get around to that book I’ve been wanting to read for the last month now that I don’t have to entertain your pathetic arse,” Draco teased. Harry smiled over his shoulder at Draco.</p>
<p>“Don’t lie, Dray. You’ve been putting off reading that book because it’s twice as long as the first in the series.”</p>
<p>Draco plopped down on the bed and waved his hand airily. “I’m actually hoping if I wait long enough they’ll turn it into a movie.” Harry chuckled.</p>
<p>“You’re pathetic, Dray.” Draco smiled brightly at him and waved towards the door.</p>
<p>“You should go see if your date is ready.”</p>
<p>Harry’s breath caught in his chest but he did his best to ignore it. “And leave you lying there on my bed? I don’t think so. You have your own room. Get,” Harry said with a smile as he pointed to the door. Draco gave a dramatic sigh and stood from Harry’s bed.</p>
<p>“Fine. I’ll just sequester myself away in my boring old room while you go paint the town.” Draco stepped out into the hall, and Harry followed. Severus’s door swung open, and the man stepped out into the hallway, slipping his own wand in the inner pocket of his suit. Harry’s stomach knotted at the sight of the man in his midnight blue tuxedo that accentuated his svelte frame. Harry was fairly certain no student had ever thought their greasy potions professor could look that good.</p>
<p>“Elegant as ever, Severus,” Draco said, and Harry nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Yes. I’m afraid I may embarrass you, Severus.”</p>
<p>Severus gave Harry a gentle smile. “You could never embarrass me, Harry. I shall be proud to escort you out tonight, Mr. Potter.” Severus gave a low bow that had Harry’s stomach clenching. Severus rose, his dark eyes glistening with humor as he reached for Harry’s hand and brought it to his lips. “You are looking very dashing this evening, Mr. Potter.” Harry’s breath caught at the press of soft lips to his hand. “Shall we?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded as Severus wrapped Harry’s hand around the crook of his elbow. “Have fun,” Draco said with a cheery smile. “I won’t wait up.”</p>
<p>Severus gave a snort and a moment later Harry felt the familiar pull of Apparition. They landed in a small alcove, and Severus led Harry out into the throng of smartly dressed pedestrians. He pointed to a green, nondescript door. “That leads out to no-mag Broadway. The No-mag side is labeled as ‘Staff Entry Only’.”</p>
<p>Harry looked around at the crowd. “So all these people are witches and wizards?”</p>
<p>Severus nodded as he led Harry to a brightly lit theatre. “Yes. A few of the theaters offer after sunset start times for Vampires. Here we are.”</p>
<p>Severus handed over their tickets to the man standing at the door, and they were ushered in. Harry let Severus lead him to one of the balcony seats, and they settled in. Harry opened the playbill to look through it, and Severus leaned over to point out something, his hand sliding along the back of Harry’s chair and brushing his shoulder. When the performance began, Harry was quickly entranced by the whole production. During intermission, a house elf appeared with champagne, and Harry and Severus spent the entire time discussing the wonderful performance and moving songs. When the performance resumed, one of the characters made a reference Harry didn’t understand, and Severus leaned over to whisper softly in Harry’s ear to explain. Harry was barely able to concentrate with Severus’s heated breath on his ear and the long fingers pressing into his thigh where Severus was touching him. The rest of the play was harder to concentrate on as it seemed Severus had forgotten to remove his hand, and Harry could hardly fathom much beyond the man’s touch.</p>
<p>After the show let out, Harry and Severus stopped by an all night diner for coffee and pie while they discussed the show. Harry made a comment about a part he thought Draco might like and lamented that Draco had bowed out. Severus got an oddly satisfied look on his face before saying perhaps next time they could coerce the blond to join them. Harry agreed, and Severus mentioned Draco’s birthday was coming up and they could plan a dinner and theatre night. Harry thought it was a wonderful idea, and they spent a half hour deciding which show to treat the blond to before Harry let out a yawn. Severus insisted it was time to return home, and he sent Harry off to bed almost as soon as they landed in the study. Harry gave a sleepy goodnight and thanked him for a wonderful evening before he headed to his room.</p>
<p>Draco’s birthday fell on a Friday that year which worked out perfectly. The three wizards dressed in tuxedos, Harry in his black, Severus in his midnight blue, and Draco in dove grey. They dined at Draco’s favorite no-mag steak house just off Broadway, and Harry convinced the blond to share a strawberry margarita with him. They teased Severus until he tried the fruity drink, and he made a face, handing the drink back and insisting he needed a whiskey to cover the horrid taste the concoction left in his mouth. </p>
<p>They made it to their box seat barely ten minutes before the show started, and somehow Harry ended up between the two men. He quickly became engrossed in the musical about rival gangs, and at one point he even pressed a hand to Draco’s thigh during a tense scene. Draco covered his hand and smiled at Harry reassuringly when Harry glanced over in surprise. He leaned over to ask Severus a question when the play made a reference to something purely American which Severus gently explained; Harry smiled in thanks before turning his attention back to the play. Harry let out a breath of relief when the play ended, and Draco laughed at him. Harry gave him a playful shove as they exited from the box. They stopped by the same cafe Harry and Severus had gone to and had coffee with cake. Their discussion led to other famous versions of Romeo and Juliet including a few Harry wasn’t familiar with. By the time they made it home, Harry was ready to pass out and wished the others a good night.</p>
<p>Harry wasn’t sure what woke him. He lay quietly in the darkness of his room and listened for any sounds. When he couldn’t hear anything he carefully slipped from the bed and grabbed his wand, more for show than actual defense. He cautiously pulled the bedroom door opened and listened. When no sounds were forthcoming he pulled it open enough to slip out into the hallway. He glanced over at Draco’s and Severus’s rooms and noted they were completely dark. He wasn’t surprised as it had been a long night. A small smile pulled at his lips at the memory of their celebratory evening.</p>
<p>Harry pulled his mind away from the memories and focused once again on his surroundings. He cautiously made his way downstairs. Before he came around the curve of the stairs he dropped down to scan the living area below for any intruders or whatever had caused him to wake. He froze when his eyes landed on the firelit balcony. Severus and Draco were sitting in the hot tub, their bare backs to the windows. Twin wine glasses sat on the deck behind them, and Severus’s arm was draped over Draco’s pale shoulder. Harry watched as Severus leaned in and pressed his forehead to Draco’s. He was saying something to the blond, and Draco was nodding, a smile on his face. Harry’s heart clenched in his chest. The two men moved, and Harry almost cried out as a sharp pain shot through his heart as he watched Severus and Draco kiss. There was no hesitancy between them, no awkward fumble of first time kisses.</p>
<p>Harry slid to sit on the step and let his head fall to the railing. Of course. Of course they were together. How had he not seen it before? They were perfect for each other. Both Slytherins who had survived a war. Practically ostracized from their home, forced to live in a foreign land, no one else to turn to. Of course they would become close. And then Harry had come along. Stupid Harry Potter interrupting their perfect life. Harry had probably been in the way these last five months. Taking up Severus’s time in the afternoon and Draco’s in the evening when they would probably rather be with each other and not him. Not him.</p>
<p>Harry gave a small cry and clutched at his chest as that pang hit again. They didn’t want him. They didn’t want him, but he wanted them. Harry let his eyes flutter open to land on the two pale figures out on the balcony. Severus with his steady gaze and firm hands Harry wanted to feel against his body. He’d been there for Harry from the very beginning, always protecting, always teaching. He made Harry want to be a better person. And Draco with his easy smile and always glistening lips that Harry wanted to kiss. Draco, so confident and teasing, pushing Harry just a little more with his gentle laughter. But Severus didn’t need Harry to tease him into relaxing and Draco didn’t need Harry to take him to fancy dinners. </p>
<p>They didn’t need Harry, but Harry needed them, he realized. He loved them. He loved them both, and that wasn’t fair because how could he love two such wonderful people that didn’t need him? How could fate be so cruel? The one person he could have he didn’t love, and the two people he loved he couldn’t have. Harry wanted to rant and scream and curse something for the unfairness of life. But he’d done that once before hadn’t he? More than once, actually. And it had never helped. It hadn’t brought his godfather back. It hadn’t brought his parents back. It hadn’t stopped him from being the only one able to kill Voldemort. And it wouldn’t help the men he loved.</p>
<p>Harry dashed the tears away and looked at the men in the Jacuzzi. Draco was talking, waving his hand wildly as he spoke, and Severus was laughing, quick to move the wine glasses away from the flailing hand. Harry smiled softly at the scene. They were happy. They were happy and that was all that mattered. Harry could keep his mouth shut. If they didn’t want to reveal their relationship to him, that was their right. Perhaps in time they would feel comfortable enough, but for now he would respect their privacy. And he would let them be. He would find a way to allow them to have more time together, he could do that. He would have to be careful so they didn’t realize he had figured out their secret, but he was certain he could at least give them that. He would do anything to keep the men he loved happy. Because even if he couldn’t have them, at least they had each other.</p>
<p>Setting his resolve to push his selfish, broken heart aside, Harry stood and made his way back up the stairs. He glanced at the two doors on the opposite wall and wondered if they had a connecting door between their rooms so they didn’t have to sneak through the halls like guilty school children. The thought made Harry give a sad little chuckle, and he hoped they did. He hated to think he was keeping them apart in more ways than one. Harry pushed his door open and slipped back into his room. He let the door close quietly before setting his wand on the bedside table and climbing back into bed. Sleep was a long time coming, but eventually Harry fell into restless dreams.</p>
<p>When Severus mentioned Harry looked unwell the following morning Harry simply told him he’d had a restless night. Later that week, when Draco mentioned Harry looked worn out, Harry explained it away with being overworked. Now that he knew, Harry could see the men’s love for each other: lingering touches, shared looks, and the way they knew each other so well. Harry truly felt like a dolt that he hadn’t noticed it before. It hurt every time he saw these little reminders, but he consoled the ache in his heart with the knowledge that they were happy and that was all that mattered.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thankfully the International Herbology Guild Conference was coming up, and Harry was busy with confirming security details for visiting dignitaries. Harry hoped the two wizards were able to spend time together the few nights he was able to find an excuse to work late. He was even more relieved when, one morning during breakfast, he received an owl with a letter from Neville informing Harry he would be in New York for the conference and hoped they could get together. Harry gave a small start of surprise when Severus offered to have the former Auror over for dinner. Before Harry could even say he would ask, Draco was asking what Neville’s favorite dishes were and if he had a preference for white wine over red. Harry felt a jolt of longing and pushed it down before laughing and telling Draco that when it came to Neville sparkling water was the best bet. </p>
<p>The morning the conference was set to start with a large welcoming dinner, Harry pulled on his official Auror robes, checked in with Amelia, and Apparated to a small storefront with a large “closed” painted in red across the metal shutter covering the window. Harry stepped around the side of the abandoned shop into the shadow between the buildings and immediately entered the large courtyard of the Wizarding Astoria. Bellhops already bustled about getting ready for the first of the arrivals. A tall man with thinning grey hair spotted Harry and strode over to him.</p>
<p>“Mr. Potter, I was asked to inform you that Captain Alred is already in the banquet hall.” Harry nodded to the hotel manager.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” He strode through the courtyard and into the elegant building. Harry remembered what Amelia had said that first day about “Woolworth” and wondered if that held true for “Astoria” as well. The building was opulent with white tiles and pillars encircled by white leather curved booths. A long wooden counter with a white marble top ran along one wall while a row of gleaming, gold-plated lifts covered the other. A large white marble grand staircase at the opposite end of the room led up to the ballrooms and restaurants. And everything was accented with gold. Including the three ornate crystal chandeliers that hung from the high arched ceilings. </p>
<p>Harry crossed the entryway and made his way up the stairs to the ballroom that had been designated to greet the arrivals. Captain Alred was an efficient man with greying auburn hair and a particular way of doing things that Harry liked. Not once during their work together did the man doubt Harry’s efficacy due to his age and had no problem listening to Harry’s input. At the moment, the man stood in his official Auror robes talking to a small group of others in similar attire. He spotted Harry and excused himself.</p>
<p>“Auror Potter, I see you Brits are still trying to outdo us in style,” he said with a smile as they shook hands.</p>
<p>“Well, we do look good in red,” Harry said.</p>
<p>“Oh yes,” he agreed. “Apparently it made you boys easy to spot back when we were fighting your tyranny.”</p>
<p>“And yet, you keep inviting us back,” Harry said with a smile.</p>
<p>“It’s the accent. Apparently the ladies are quite enamored of it.” Harry chuckled as they moved over to the row of tables set up to greet the conference attendees. “We’ve got the back half all set up to receive the portkeys, and the bellboys should be lining up to take the guests down to check-in once they finish with registration here. We’re hoping to keep it in one smooth line.” Alred made a sweeping motion with his arm. “In here, over to the tables, down to check-in, up the elevators to their rooms. It’s been a few years since we hosted the Herbology conference here but they’re a fairly efficient lot, and we don’t expect many hiccups.”</p>
<p>“Witherson mentioned the portkeys were staggered,” Harry said, mentioning one of the guild associates responsible for organizing the conference. Alred nodded.</p>
<p>“Five minute intervals, half an hour at a time, starting at the top of the hour.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded. “So every hour we’ll get five portkeys, transporting roughly ten guests each.” Harry eyed the table of greeters and thought about the check-in counter on the ground floor. “I hope they can handle that amount of traffic. Pierre!” Harry called the French Auror over. The man was extremely efficient and was technically the one in charge today, just as Captain Alred had his own team leader. Alred and Harry were merely there as a formality should something occur that needed their attention. The Frenchman arrived with a jovial smile and reported that all was ready for the arrivals. Most of the guests were on the third and fourth floors, and two rooms on each floor had been reserved for patrolmen. </p>
<p>Eventually the Frenchman went to prepare for the arrivals, and Harry and Alred made their way to the banquet hall reserved for the night’s welcoming dinner. The tables were already set up and a house elf was busy setting the tables with dishes while another directed the flow of place cards from a chart the elf was studying. Harry and Alred did a walkthrough to make sure there weren’t any blind spots of which they weren’t already aware. Done with that, they headed up to the third and fourth floor and did a walkthrough of the corridors. Once assured they were as secure as they could be, Harry and Alred headed down to the main floor and back to the greeting area.</p>
<p>It was busier than when they’d left. People milled around with floating luggage, bellboys waited patiently, and everyone seemed to be chatting amicably. A group of wizards who looked as if they’d gotten up in the middle of the night to catch their portkey moved from the room and followed a bellboy towards the stairs. Harry and Alred separated, and Harry began a circuit of the room while Alred headed out to the lobby. They switched a few times before Harry saw the assigned Aurors doing a casual shift change. He made his way out to the courtyard for a bit of sunshine and saw a few witches with the Herbology Guild name badges talking near the fountain. He skirted around a small boy chasing after a toy horse and snatched up a runaway kitten for a little girl in pink robes wreathed in a black tutu. She curtsied with a polite “thank you,” and he bowed low. She giggled when he winked at her. </p>
<p>Harry headed back into the lobby of the hotel and watched several conference attendees move into the lift. </p>
<p>“Harry!” Harry looked up at the familiar voice and smiled brightly when he saw the blond man walking towards him.</p>
<p>“Nev. You made it,” Harry said as the man wrapped Harry in a tight hug.</p>
<p>“Damn, Harry. It’s great to see you,” Neville said pulling back. </p>
<p>“You too, Nev,” Harry said. “Have you already checked in?” Neville nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Room…” He glanced at the card in his hand, “four thirteen.”</p>
<p>Harry motioned to the lift. “Let’s get you settled in.” They headed over to the lift, and Harry noticed no bellboy followed them. “Where’s your trunk?”</p>
<p>Neville patted his pocket. “I’ve got some delicate stuff I didn’t want to entrust to anyone. Pomona and I have been working on some experimental plants, and I’m presenting them tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded in understanding, and they followed a potted plant on feet into the lift. It was only when Harry shuffled to the side that he realized the plant was actually being carried by a witch in brown robes. Neville went to press the button labeled five and Harry stopped him.</p>
<p>“You’re on the fourth floor, Nev. Button four not five.” Neville looked at him curiously. “Ground floor is first floor. First floor is second floor, and so on. Confusing I know, but what can you do? They’re Americans.” Harry turned to smile at the giggling plant and winked at the blue-eyed witch. “So tell me what’s going on with everyone back home,” Harry said as the lift doors closed.</p>
<p>Neville caught him up to date on several of their friends as they made their way to Neville’s hotel room and while he settled in his luggage and plants. Harry called a house elf and ordered some tea as he listened to Neville.</p>
<p>“So now that I’ve talked your ear off, what’s going on with you?” Neville said some time later. “Tell me about this new job.”</p>
<p>Harry took a sip of his tea. “About that.” Neville gave him a curious look. “The position is just what I told you guys it was. I pretty much oversee any and all foreign operations on American soil. There’s just additional duties I have that I didn't have clearance to divulge to anyone.”</p>
<p>Neville took a sip of his tea. “And you have leave to divulge this information now?”</p>
<p>“It’s a case by case basis,” Harry answered carefully.</p>
<p>“I see. And who decides who receives clearance?” Neville added a bit more tea to his cup and stirred it. Harry watched the herbologist’s hands.</p>
<p>“That’s the part I didn’t have clearance to divulge,” Harry answered. </p>
<p>“Mmm.” Neville took a sip of his tea. “And who else has received clearance for this information?”</p>
<p>“Luna. But she was already gone before I knew she had clearance,” Harry added glancing up at Neville. Neville paused his movements.</p>
<p>“So, I’m the first.” Harry nodded. “I see… Actually, I don’t. I think I get that this cooperation department position was a way to get you here, but if I’m understanding you, you're actually here for an entirely different reason. Something that, until tonight, only you and Kingsley knew about.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Neville let out a sigh. “Alright, Harry. Spill it.”</p>
<p>Harry Summoned two small bottles of firewhiskey from the small drinks bar. He twisted the top off of one and dumped it into Neville’s tea. Neville furrowed his brows at Harry. “I’m here as a probation officer for Draco Malfoy,” Harry said bluntly. Neville blinked owlishly at Harry before lifting his tea cup. Harry stalled his movements. “And Severus Snape.” Neville jerked his hand free of Harry’s and tossed the whiskey-laced tea back. </p>
<p>“Bloody fuck, Harry! Snape is alive?” Neville cried after finishing off the tea. Harry nodded.</p>
<p>“I only found out when Kingsley offered me the position. I couldn’t tell anyone because Severus doesn’t want everyone knowing he’s alive.”</p>
<p>“But, why me?”</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. “We’ve become close since I moved here. He and Draco are nothing like they were when we were in school. Severus is so much more relaxed, and Draco is hardly a prat at all. In fact it was Severus that invited you to dinner. Draco is an amazing cook, Neville. You wouldn’t believe it,” Harry told his friend. Neville gave him a dubious look. “No, really,” Harry said. “He cooks dinner almost every night.” Harry went on to tell Neville about all the things they did, how Severus and Draco had made it their mission to “Americanize” Harry. Harry enjoyed sharing stories of his time with Draco and Severus with a friend. It was nice, and Neville seemed genuinely interested in Harry’s time with the Slytherins, asking questions and laughing at some of Harry’s tales.</p>
<p>Eventually, Harry realized he needed to let Neville get some rest before the banquet and made the man promise to make some time for drinks during the next week. He also gave Neville his office location so the man would be able to find it Friday once the conference was officially over as Neville was staying an extra day to have dinner with Harry and his housemates. Harry made his way back down to the lobby and checked in with Alred and Pierre before heading back to the office. Pierre and the night captain knew how to get in touch with Harry should anything happen, and it had been a long day. When Harry returned home, Draco already had dinner ready and he told them about the convention and how great it had been to catch up with Neville.</p>
<p>Harry didn’t see Neville the following day but made a point to stop by the convention the day after. He caught Neville in between lectures, and they had a few drinks before Harry headed home. Harry had made sure to let Draco know he planned on being late and was surprised to find they had held dinner for him. Harry felt guilty for them not taking the opportunity to dine without him but he also felt a little jolt of satisfaction that this was one more dinner he got to enjoy with them. </p>
<p>On Friday, Harry was looking over some files for the following week when there was a knock on his door. He looked up as the door opened, and Neville popped his head in. Harry greeted his friend enthusiastically and told him to come in. He quickly cleared off his desk and stuck his head out the door to let Amelia know he was leaving for the weekend. He gave Neville the Floo directions to his flat and stepped through with Neville quickly following. Not surprising, Severus was waiting near the fireplace. Harry beamed at the man.</p>
<p>“Sev, you’re here.”</p>
<p>Severus chuckled as the Floo flared to life, and Neville stepped out. “Of course I’m here, Harry. Where else would I be? Hello, Mr. Longbottom. It’s been a while. May I offer you a drink?”</p>
<p>Neville blinked several times before nodding. “Er, yes, please. Professor.”</p>
<p>Severus smiled politely as he handed Harry and Neville drinks. “I haven’t been a professor in years, Mr. Longbottom. Please, call me ‘Severus’.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Neville said, and Harry smiled brightly at his friend as they sat down in two of the chairs. “Thank you. And, please, call me ‘Neville’.”</p>
<p>Severus poured out a drink for himself and settled in the empty chair beside Harry. “Did you enjoy the conference, Neville?” Neville visibly relaxed, and the conversation soon flowed around the topic of the convention. Harry didn’t fully understand everything they were talking about, but he realized that Neville and Severus’s fields crossed quite often in their lines of work. Harry felt the wards alert him that Draco was home, and he excused himself from the conversation. Severus gave him a small smile and indicated he was fine. Harry made his way downstairs to see Draco draping his jacket over the back of the couch.</p>
<p>“Sev is going to yell at you for that,” he teased the blond. Draco turned around, and Harry’s stomach clenched at the bright smile on the blond’s face.</p>
<p>“Where is that irascible potions master?”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “Up in the study with Nev,” he answered as he crossed over to pick up Draco’s jacket off the couch. </p>
<p>“Longbottom came then?” Harry nodded, sliding his fingers over the soft jacket in the hidden folds so it wasn’t obvious he was fondling Draco’s clothing. </p>
<p>“Yes. I lost them somewhere between Tumbling thimbleweed and stumbling vines.”</p>
<p>“It’s Tumbling <em> simple </em> weed and <em> Tripping </em> vines, silly,” Draco said, reaching up to brush a lock of Harry’s hair behind his ear. “You and your wild hair. I swear.” Harry felt his cheeks heat up at the touch. “Are you helping me with dinner?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Harry answered as he moved past Draco to place his coat over the back of one of the chairs. They moved into the kitchen, and Harry watched as Draco pulled out ingredients and he was soon put to work. Severus and Neville arrived a few minutes later, and Draco greeted Neville just as cordially as Severus had. Severus poured out the cider for them that they had decided on in lieu of wine for Neville’s sake. The four of them talked and laughed as Harry and Draco made dinner then as they sat around the table enjoying the meal. Occasionally Harry would catch the small touches between Draco and Severus and tried not to let it get to him. </p>
<p>After dinner Draco and Severus volunteered to clean up, and Harry took Neville out to the balcony. Severus refilled their glasses before they stepped out into the warm night. Neville was delighted by the fire pit and intrigued by the Jacuzzi.</p>
<p>“It’s a really great place you guys have here, Harry,” Neville said, as they leaned against the railing overlooking the city.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Harry said, blushing. “Well, it’s really Sev’s. I’m just here temporarily, you know?”</p>
<p>Neville blinked at Harry. “What do you mean? I thought-” he indicated Harry and the two men moving around inside, and Harry felt his cheeks burn.</p>
<p>“Oh! No. No. I mean, I’m fairly certain Sev and Dray are but…” Harry shook his head.</p>
<p>“Harry,” Neville hesitated. “When you said you lived with them, I thought-”</p>
<p>“No. That was just part of the arrangement. For me being their probation officer,” Harry clarified.</p>
<p>“But the way you talk about them… Harry,” Neville said softly. “You <em> do </em> love them, don’t you?” Harry turned away from Neville, unable to meet his eyes. “Harry. You do know it’s natural, don’t you?” Harry jerked his head back to gape at Neville. Natural? To be in love with two people at the same time? Was he delusional? “I mean, really, it’s kind of expected for your kind.”</p>
<p>Harry gave a small jerk. What did that mean? “What do you mean; <em> my kind? </em>Because I’m gay?”</p>
<p>“What?” Neville reared back. “No. What does gay have to-” Neville stopped and tilted his head slightly, a look of comprehension crossed his face. “Harry, you do know you are an Erotes, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“A what?” Harry said in confusion.</p>
<p>“An Erotes,” Neville repeated. He dragged a hand over his mouth. “Shit. I thought you knew. I thought that’s why you and Gin divorced.”</p>
<p>“We divorced because I’m <em> gay </em>,” Harry stressed the last word. “And what is an Erotes?”</p>
<p>Neville indicated the chairs near the fire, and they moved over to sit down. Neville took a sip of his cider and Harry did as well, wishing he had opted for wine instead. “You are familiar with some Greek mythology?” Harry nodded. “You’ve heard of Cupid? Sometimes called Eros, the god of love?” Another nod. “Eros is considered one of the primordial gods. One of the first four. Chaos, which is generally considered to mean war, Earth, the original primordial god, and… Tartarus, in mythology what we would term the underworld or the ‘in-between,’ that ilk, and finally Eros, love. There are different forms of Erotes, what the Greeks would later term cupids and from which we would get our image of the winged little buggers. The most common are the Anteros, they have a habit of falling in love early in life and so deeply that the death of their mate can cause their own health to decline. Then there are a few called Eros.” Neville took another sip from his glass. “Unlike most Erotes, Eros are made. There is no Inheritance for them, no indication that they will be Erotes, no familial history. Eros have a great capacity to love.” Neville’s words made Harry’s stomach clench. “They love easily, they believe in sacrifice for the sake of the ones they love.” Neville’s blue eyes landed on Harry. “Perhaps you were already fated to be Eros, Harry. I don’t know. But I do know when you became one.”</p>
<p>“When?” Harry whispered. “How are they made?”</p>
<p>“From Chaos, Harry,” Neville answered softly as he turned to stare out at the night. “From Chaos and through the in-between and from the Earth. ‘From the Abyss of deep Tartarus and the earth goddess Gaia, born of the loins of Chaos rises the Eros of love. For two to fill his heart with joy to lift his feet, his wings to mount the skies on the feathers of his fate’.” Neville turned to Harry. “So you see, Harry. It’s meant for you to have two mates.”</p>
<p>Harry choked back the sob in his throat and shook his head. “No. As much as I love them they don’t need me. They already have each other,” Harry admitted in a whisper as he stared into the fire. He dared not look up into Neville’s eyes, he couldn’t handle the pity he would see in them.</p>
<p>“Harry James Potter, you’re an idiot!” Harry’s head jerked up to see Neville standing up frowning down at him, his blue eyes flashing. “Have you even tried to tell them how you feel? No. I know the answer to that. You think those two men are in love and you’re willing to stand back and let them have their happiness. Well what if their happiness is you? An Eros’s mates want him just as much as they want each other. It’s called a triad, and it’s not just exclusive to Erotes. Even muggles take part in polyamorous relationships. Don’t be a dolt! Talk to them.” Neville poured his drink down his throat and glared at Harry. “Well? Get off your arse and go talk to them.”</p>
<p>Harry stumbled to his feet. “But-”</p>
<p>“No. No buts.” Neville moved towards the door, and Harry followed him into the house. Severus looked up from where he was replacing the cleaned candlesticks on the table. “And you,” Neville pointed at the man causing Severus to give a small start, his eyes darting to Harry and back to Neville. “I bet you’ve known all along as well. No one could ever accuse Severus Snape of being an idiot. Well, I am,” Neville told him as he moved towards Severus. “You’re letting him suffer because the three of you are too damn noble to just fucking talk. Well, you and blondie in there need to stop with your Slytherin games; you’re tearing him apart.” Neville jabbed a finger at Severus, and Harry watched in horror. “You know what it does to an Eros when he can’t have his mates,” Neville hissed, and Harry saw Severus pale, his dark eyes darting to Harry. “Fix it,” Neville demanded harshly before pulling back. He turned to look at Harry. “Harry, I am in New York until tomorrow evening. You know where I am staying.” Harry watched as Neville walked calmly over to the lift and stepped inside, disappearing behind the sliding metal doors. Harry felt his insides burning as he waited to see what would happen next. Would they kick him out? Tell him he wasn’t wanted? Hate him all over again?</p>
<p>“Harry.” He didn’t dare look up at the soft voice. “Harry, come on. I think it’s time we talk.” He felt Severus take his hand and lead him to the couch. He squeezed his eyes shut as he settled on the couch. He heard Severus’s soft sigh and felt a finger curl up under his chin turning his head. “Oh, my Harry. I am so sorry.” The soft words had Harry’s eyes popping open only to flutter close as Severus’s warm lips closed over Harry’s. He gasped at the soft press, and Severus’s tongue slipped into his mouth, caressing Harry’s tongue. Harry made a soft sound and pressed his own tongue into Severus’s mouth, tasting the cider and the gravy from dinner. His hand slid over to clutch at Severus’s thigh as their mouths moved over each other. Harry pulled back, wrenching his mouth from Severus’s and pressing his fingers to his tingling lips.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Harry?” Severus asked softly, and Harry shook his head.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I can’t.” Harry stared into the empty fireplace. “I won’t come between you and Draco.” Harry stood from the couch and stepped over to the fireplace needing to put some distance between himself and Severus. “He deserves someone as wonderful as you… And you deserve him.” Harry shook his head. “You don’t need me.”</p>
<p>“When you’re done making decisions about our lives, do you mind if we have a say?” Draco’s voice came from near the kitchen, and Harry glanced over to see the blond standing there, irritation clear in the way he tapped his wand against his leg. Harry blinked at the blond.</p>
<p>“I don't understand.” Harry turned to look from Draco to Severus. “I thought you loved each other. I <em> saw </em> you.”</p>
<p>“What?” Draco said, his grey eyes darting to Severus and back to Harry. “Severus and I haven’t… been together since your first night here.”</p>
<p>“But I saw you,” Harry repeated. “The night of Draco’s birthday. I woke up and came down stairs, and I saw you, the both of you in the Jacuzzi. You were kissing, and you looked so happy.”</p>
<p>“Ah. I see,” Severus said. “Draco, get some tea please. I think it’s time we told Harry everything.”</p>
<p>“Everything?” Draco said, his voice almost squeaky. Severus gave the blond a hard look.</p>
<p>“Yes. Everything.” Draco gave a shuddering breath before nodding and turning on his heels to go back into the kitchen. “Sit down, Harry. This is going to take a bit, and I want us all comfortable. I would like you to refrain from asking questions as much as possible. What did Neville tell you?”</p>
<p>Harry moved back over to the couch and lowered himself next to Severus. “He said I was an Eros, a type of Erotes that isn’t Inherited but made.” Harry glanced up at Severus, and Severus nodded. “He said it happened during the final battle when I let myself be killed and I came back.”</p>
<p>“Yes. That is my belief as well,” Severus said as Draco placed the tea tray on the coffee table and began filling their cups. “Ms. Granger is wrong, Harry. It is your Erotes form that gives you your more powerful magic. Your mother-” Severus paused as he took a cup from Draco and smiled thankfully at the blond. Harry glanced up at Draco as he took his own offered cup. There was something indefinable in the grey eyes as he settled beside Harry. Harry turned back to Severus. “Lily was a fan of Greek Mythology. She had books upon books on the subject. In fourth year Professor Binns made a comment about a wizard being mistaken for a Greek deity and that many of their lore could be directly linked to Wizardkind. She spent months finding links between wizards and Greek gods. That’s how I know about Erotes. She was particularly interested in the Eros, how they were made rather than coming into their Inheritances the usual way. She always called them Gifts,” Severus smiled gently at Harry, and Harry gave a watery smile back. “She said they were the gods’ Gifts to mankind to keep Love alive. I think she would be proud to know you are one,” Severus added, brushing a strand of Harry’s hair back.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Harry said softly. “So, um, how did you know I had… gotten this Gift?”</p>
<p>“I puzzled it together. The great capacity to love. The fact that you visited the in-between. Probably the same way Neville did. I knew then I had to leave Britain.”</p>
<p>Harry glanced at him. “But why?”</p>
<p>“Because I was in love with you.” Harry gave a small jerk, and his tea sloshed over into the saucer. “I had been for some time. Somehow my respect for you had grown into love, and I am a selfish lover, Harry. I did not want to share you, and I knew the Eros were always destined to have two mates. Plus I never thought you could ever come to love me, and you were already back with Ms. Weasley. Britain thought I was dead, so I asked Kingsley, Poppy, and Minerva to keep it that way. I’m sure Kingsley explained to you about moving me to America.” Harry nodded, and Severus took a sip of his tea. “I have kept in contact with all of them over the years and have gleaned information about you from them all. They were all quite relieved at your divorce, by the way. They knew you weren’t happy and hoped this would give you the chance to finally discover what you wanted. When the restructuring in MACUSA started, Kingsley, Jeb, and I discussed our options. They were willing to allow a fully qualified British Auror to act as probation officer for us, and I asked Kingsley for you. I thought if we had you over here we could at least have a chance.”</p>
<p>“We,” Harry repeated and turned to Draco. “Where do you fit in?” He watched the pale cheeks blush.</p>
<p>“I don’t know when I fell in love with you, Harry,” Draco admitted. “All I knew was you were set to marry Ginevra, and I couldn’t stand to be around you when you were so happy and I wasn’t the cause. I didn’t know about you being Eros until Severus mentioned it years later. I was on restricted movements so I went to Kingsley and asked if there was anywhere I could go to get out of Britain. He must have spoken to Severus because he came back a week later with the offer to move to America.”</p>
<p>Harry pressed his fingers under his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. “So Severus was in love with me and because he didn’t want to share me he moved to America. Then you were in love with me and didn’t want to share me so you moved in with Severus. So how did we get here? Because I’ve seen you two interact, and you can’t tell me you don’t love each other. And if you love each other, you don’t need me.”</p>
<p>“Harry, calm down, please,” Severus said, placing a hand on Harry’s knee. Harry took a deep breath and sipped at his tea. “This is the part where it gets a bit… awkward, but we won’t have any secrets from you. I was unaware of Draco’s affections for you when he moved in. As far as  I was concerned I was helping a former student. I think it was a good six months before I realized Draco was in love with you. I… overheard him one evening. I was furious at first, that he would use the memory of you in that matter. Your memory was something to be treasured not… sullied by crude self pleasure.” Severus’s cheeks turned a soft pink. “I readily admit to being a bit hypocritical in this area, but I felt there was a difference. In my mind I was honoring our love and Draco was abusing your memory.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Harry groaned and glanced between the two men. “You both… to thoughts of <em> me </em>?” their answering blushes were enough to confirm Harry’s suspicions. </p>
<p>“That’s not all,” Severus said. </p>
<p>Harry’s eyes went wide. “I suppose you should continue,” he said warily.</p>
<p>“On your birthday-” Severus was interrupted when Draco let out a moan, and Harry turned to see the blond’s face buried in his hands. “On your birthday I had a little too much to drink. Draco too, apparently. I was in the study when he came stumbling through the Floo. I was… not happy that he was celebrating your birthday. I said some things. He said some things. One thing led to another.” Severus’s face was burning red, and Harry glanced curiously between the two men.</p>
<p>“We fucked,” Draco spat out. “We fucked imagining that the other was you.” Harry gaped back and forth at the two men. “And it wasn’t the last time.”</p>
<p>“It became a sort of game,” Severus volunteered after taking a drink. “We would describe the things we imagined we would do to you. That you would do to us and act them out. We admit it was a bit… disturbing.”</p>
<p>“A bit,” Harry choked out.</p>
<p>“Eventually we actually just started having sex without the role play-”</p>
<p>“That’s reassuring,” Harry said, and Severus gave a small chuckle.</p>
<p>“And between the sex and our growing friendship,” Draco said, “we did eventually fall in love. Although neither of us stopped loving you. That’s why Severus brought you here. He wanted me to be happy, and he knew as much as he loved me I could never be truly happy without you. By that time he had explained about Erotes and that you were an Eros, and when you showed up and weren’t throwing hexes at us we thought we might actually have a chance with you.”</p>
<p>Harry placed his cup on the table unable to continue holding it as it was only making his palms sweaty. He wiped his hands on his trousers. “So these last few months you both have been wooing me?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Severus said quickly. “Yes. I had told Draco that it was imperative we woo you together. To hold equal place in your heart you had to fall in love with us as a unit as well as individually. If you didn’t, it could hurt your Eros. If you didn’t love us equally, it would tear you apart.”</p>
<p>Harry furrowed his brow. “So… this hasn’t been real? This has just been you two trying to get me.”</p>
<p>“No!” Severus and Draco exclaimed together. Severus dropped to his knees in front of Harry, his own cup having been placed on the table some time before, and grasped Harry’s hands. “The way we have been, that’s us, Harry. That is how we want to be with you. This is us now, Harry. The people you have come to know over the last few months are who we are now.”</p>
<p>Harry looked back and forth between black eyes and grey, taking in the two Slytherins. “So… You love me?” Both men nodded. “And… it’s okay if I love <em> both </em>of you? Because I don’t think I could choose and-”</p>
<p>Severus’s finger pressed against his lips. “No one is asking you to choose, Harry. We don’t want you to choose. We want you to want both of us. To love both of us.” Harry glanced over to see Draco nodding. </p>
<p>“We want to be your mates, Harry. Yours forever.” Harry swallowed thickly at the emotions that welled up in him.</p>
<p>“What if I screw it up?” He whispered hoarsely. “I couldn’t love one woman, how am I going to love two men?”</p>
<p>Harry felt Draco’s soothing fingers slide through his hair. “You already love us, don’t you?” Harry nodded.</p>
<p>“What if I hurt you?” He asked, his green eyes pleading with Draco. “What if I love one of you more? Or-”</p>
<p>“You can’t, Harry,” Severus interrupted him. “If you didn’t love us both equally your Eros would reject the one you loved less.” Harry gaped at the dark-eyed man.</p>
<p>“You knew that, and you were still willing to risk me coming here?” Severus nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes. And you have fallen in love with both of us so your Eros won’t allow you to favor one over the other. You’ll see, Harry. You only have to follow your heart.” Severus gave a small smirk. “And you are so very good at that.”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “Just follow my heart, huh?” Both men nodded. “And let it tell me what to do?” Another nod. “So, I can touch you?”</p>
<p>“Merlin, please,” Draco moaned. Harry glanced up at the blond and lifted his hand. He let his fingers slide under the long strands of blond hair, his nails scraping through the short bristles underneath. Draco let out a moan as he pushed into the touch. Harry cupped the back of his head and pulled him forward. Draco came willingly, and Harry covered his mouth with his own. He moaned as the familiar lemony scent washed over him, and he thrust his tongue into Draco’s mouth pulling a whimper from the blond. Harry reached a hand out and unerringly found Severus’s shoulder. He pulled the man in until Severus’s mouth was hovering over Harry’s neck. Harry angled his neck, and Severus followed the unspoken command. Harry moaned as Severus’s lips and tongue moved over his neck, and he thrust his tongue into the blond’s mouth. Harry had one hand in Severus’s hair, the other gripping Draco’s neck and both men had a hand on Harry’s shirt, sliding over his chest and torso as if they couldn’t touch him enough. Harry pulled from the kiss, gasping for breath, and smiled at the sight of Draco flushed and glazed-eyed. Severus was barely more contained, though his dark eyes definitely blazed with a passion that made Harry’s blood sing. He felt something flutter in his chest and pressed his palm over his heart. He glanced at Draco then turned to Severus.</p>
<p>“So what did I see the night of Draco’s birthday if you haven’t been together since I moved in?”</p>
<p>“I was consoling him,” Severus answered as he moved to sit on the couch. “I had just promised him that on his next birthday we would be celebrating it as a trio rather than just friends.”</p>
<p>Harry looked at the grinning blond. “I had such a wonderful night that night, Harry. The only thing that would have made it better was ending the night in your arms. Severus and I have kissed a few times, but nothing more since the night you moved it.”</p>
<p>Harry narrowed his eyes at the blond. “That’s second time you have used that particular phrase. Am I to assume that something happened the night I moved in?” Both men blushed red, and Harry stared at Draco, knowing he could break the blond easier than he could Severus. </p>
<p>“It was Severus’s fault,” Draco spat out. “He started talking about you being in the shower and naked and- Merlin, I needed you so bad.”</p>
<p>Harry closed his eyes. “Oh my god. You role-played. With me in the house.”</p>
<p>“We had a silencing charm up,” Draco defended. </p>
<p>“That’s not the point!” Harry cried. “He was fucking you and you were pretending it was me and- oh, Merlin, you were…” Harry’s own blood was pounding through his body, and he felt his face heat up. He licked his lips and focused on the blond, Draco’s eyes went wide. “Did you scream my name when you came?” Draco swallowed and nodded.</p>
<p>Before he knew what he was doing, Harry was on top of the blond, his hand down the man’s trousers, gripping a hardening cock. “Say it,” Harry demanded. “I want to hear it.”</p>
<p>Draco arched his head back a loud moan falling from his lips as Harry stroked him. “H-Harry. Oh god, Harry.” Harry felt a hand on his back.</p>
<p>“Harry, you should slow down. We-”</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes flashed at the man, and he took in the fully clothed form. “Why isn’t your cock in my mouth?” He demanded. “I want both of you screaming my name. I want to hear it.”</p>
<p>Severus moved quickly to stand in front of Harry, pulling his hard cock out. Harry eagerly reached up and wrapped a hand around the deep-red member. He licked at the tip pulling a moan from Severus.</p>
<p>“My name,” Harry demanded before wrapping his lips around the engorged tip. </p>
<p>“Oh, Harry,” Severus moaned. </p>
<p>Harry began to move his mouth and hand in tandem over the cocks. Draco’s long and slender cock slid easily in Harry's hand, precome leaking from the tip. Severus's cock was thick and filled Harry's mouth as he sucked and licked. Both men moaned his name, the sweet sound echoing around the flat. Draco’s fingers clutched the cushions beneath him while Severus’s hands slid through Harry's hair. Severus bucked against him, and Harry barely heard the whisper of his name before his mouth was being filled with bitter come. He sucked Severus dry until the soft cock slipped from his lips as Severus dropped to his knees. Harry immediately bent to the hard cock in his hand and sucked Draco down his throat. Draco screamed Harry's name once before Harry was once again swallowing down milky come. Harry let Draco slip from his lips and before he could take a decent breath he was being pulled into a kiss, Severus's tongue sliding in his mouth to taste their joined flavor. The moment Severus pulled away Draco was there demanding the same. Harry let his head fall back, laughter falling from his lips.</p>
<p>“That was incredible. Fuck. You both taste so good,” Harry said, his hand rubbing over the bulge in his pants. Draco moved forward.</p>
<p>“Let us take care of you, Harry,” Severus said, nuzzling into Harry's neck.</p>
<p>Draco reached for Harry's zipper, and Harry moved his hand back, not in any mood to dissuade them. Draco made quick work of Harry's trousers and soon had Harry's large cock in his hand.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Severus pulled back at Draco’s word, and Harry felt himself blush. Both men gaped down at the huge appendage in Draco’s hand.</p>
<p>“It's, um, kind of-”</p>
<p>“Perfect,” Draco moaned as he dipped his head to lick at the tip. Harry moaned. “Merlin. I'll never fit that down my throat.”</p>
<p>“Suck the tip, love,” Severus said as his fingers wrapped around the base of Harry's cock. Harry groaned and arched into the dual sensation of having his cockhead sucked while Severus jacked him off. Severus's mouth returned to Harry's neck, and Harry clutched at the couch as he thrust up into Severus's hand and Draco’s mouth. They worked him good until Harry was screaming, come gushing into Draco’s mouth and over Severus's hand. Harry watched in sated bliss as Severus brought his hand up and licked the overflow of come from his fingers. Draco sat up, licking his lips.</p>
<p>“It's almost sweet,” Draco said and Severus nodded as he licked the last of the come from his thumb.</p>
<p>“I think it's a side effect of the Eros.” Harry felt himself blush and shifted on the couch to tuck himself away.</p>
<p>“It's probably a good thing I didn't know you were so huge,” Draco said, “or I might have crashed your wedding and dragged you off.”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “I should have known you'd be a size queen.”</p>
<p>Draco gave a mock offended look. “Any decent gay man would kill to have a cock that size up his arse. Severus, you think you can handle that?” Draco asked looking at the man.</p>
<p>“If it's too big-” </p>
<p>“Oh no,” Severus cut him off. “I haven't been saving my arse for you to cut me off before I even have a chance at that.”</p>
<p>“Saving?” Harry said, confused.</p>
<p>“Severus is a bottom virgin,” Draco volunteered, and Harry looked up at the blushing man who was buttoning up his trousers. Harry bit his bottom lip as his grin threatened to overpower his face. He reached up and slid a finger down the placket of Severus's trousers.</p>
<p>“Were you saving yourself for me, Sev?” Severus’s cheeks darkened, and Harry stood. He slid a hand up to caress the pink cheek. “I promise to make it worth it,” he whispered against Severus’s ear before placing a kiss to Severus’s temple. Harry pulled back at the same time a yawn tore through him. He blinked the water from his eyes and covered his mouth. “Pardon. It’s been a long night.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Severus agreed. “I think perhaps it is bedtime for good little Gryffindors.”</p>
<p>“And their mates?” Harry asked with a sly smile.</p>
<p>Severus chuckled and pulled Harry against him. “I suppose this is your way of asking if you can share my bed?”</p>
<p>Harry glanced over at Draco then back at Severus. “Is there enough space in your room to make the bed large enough for all three of us?”</p>
<p>Draco chuckled and stood. “That will definitely not be a problem. Go put the little Eros to bed, Severus. I’ll clean up here and be there in a moment.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Harry asked, reluctant to leave the blond. Draco placed a cup on the tea service and waved his hand. </p>
<p>“Go on. This won’t take long.”</p>
<p>“Come on,” Severus urged as he pulled Harry along. </p>
<p>They made their way upstairs, and Harry followed Severus into his bedroom. The room was easily twice as large as Harry’s with wooden floors and a bed that was large enough to fit Severus across the height and width. Definitely enough room for all three of them. There were night stands on either side of the bed, a cushioned bench at the foot of the bed, and a wardrobe and dresser against the opposite wall. All the furniture was made from the same dark wood and carved with similar designs that Harry recognized from Frederick’s shop. A wide window on the far wall housed a padded alcove, and Harry could see two or three books sitting among the myriad of pillows.</p>
<p>“I thought you and Dray might have a connecting door,” Harry said when he noticed there was only one other door in the room.</p>
<p>“We actually share a bathroom,” Severus said as he moved to sit down on the bed and remove his boots. Harry settled on the bench to untie his own laces. “We had the ensuites combined when we realized it was ridiculous for Draco to have to go out into the hall everytime he wanted to go to his room. He actually started out in the guest room but when we decided to enlarge the bathroom he moved to that room.” Severus paused and looked around consideringly. “I suppose we’ll have to redesign the entire first floor now.”</p>
<p>“Or I could just move in here,” Harry suggested. Severus gave a small jerk and looked at Harry, a smile spreading over his face. “I- if that’s okay,” he added quickly.</p>
<p>“Of course it is, darling. Anything you want.” Harry’s face heated at the pet name, and he nodded shyly. Severus’s smile faltered. “I apologize, Harry.”</p>
<p>“No,” Harry cut him off quickly. “No. It’s fine. I… like it.” Harry turned his attention back to his boots and worked the laces loose so he could slip them off.</p>
<p>“Would you really want to move in here?” Severus asked as he stood from the bed.</p>
<p>“I don’t see why not.”</p>
<p>“What if you want to be alone? What if we argue?”</p>
<p>Harry stood and undid the buttons on his cuff to remove his wand and holster. “If I’m mad at you I’ll go stay in Dray’s room. If I’m mad at Dray I’ll kick him out of here. If I’m mad at both of you you can both go to Dray’s room,” Harry added with a smirk over his shoulder as he stepped over to the dresser. Harry took in the row of photos on the dresser and noticed there were some of Severus and Draco as well as some of the three of them from the last few months. Harry ran his hand over the dark wood of the dresser. “I suppose we can get a matching dresser for my things in here as well as a wardrobe. Do you suppose Dray could clean out a drawer or two in his so I can keep some of my things in his room?”</p>
<p>“Dray can do whatever you want, Harry.” Harry looked up to see Draco standing by the bathroom door already stripped down to his pants. Harry smiled shyly at the blond.</p>
<p>“And we can move your wardrobe in here, Harry,” Severus said.</p>
<p>“But it doesn’t match,” Harry pointed out.</p>
<p>“But you love that wardrobe,” Severus said. “And it’ll match well enough. Come get into bed. We can figure everything out later.” </p>
<p>Harry quickly stripped down to his tee and pants and tossed his clothes on the bench. Draco had already slipped into bed on the far side, and Severus had disappeared into the loo.</p>
<p>“So you’re moving into Severus’s room?” Draco said as Harry slid into bed beside him.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I think so. That way I’m closer to both of you.” Harry dipped his head and pressed his lips to Draco’s, sliding his tongue into the warm heat of the other man’s mouth. </p>
<p>“What are you going to do with your room?” Draco asked when Harry had pulled back from the kiss and placed his glasses on the table.</p>
<p>“Probably turn it into a private office. I can move the dresser into the other room and transfigure the bed into a couch.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you transfigure the dresser into a filing cabinet?” Severus suggested as he pulled the covers back and climbed into bed on the side closest to the door. Harry shrugged.</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it. There’s no rush.”</p>
<p>“None at all,” Severus said as he leaned over Harry and gave him a short, hard kiss, then offered Draco an equally firm kiss. Severus waved his wand extinguishing the lights before placing it on the nightstand. He pulled Harry up against him and wrapped a hand around Harry’s waist. Harry copied the movement with Draco, effectively putting Harry between his mates. He let out a happy sigh as he snuggled between his lovers. “Happy, darling?” Severus whispered and Harry nodded contentedly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke to warmth pressed against his front and his back. It took him a moment to remember the events from the night before, and he smiled as he realized he owed Neville a huge thanks. Harry’s head rested on Severus’s chest, and Draco was curled up against Harry. Harry shifted and felt a pressing need so he carefully shimmied down the bed, cautious of the sleeping forms on either side of him, and slid out at the foot of the bed. He tiptoed across the room, the early morning sun filtering through the dark curtains of the reading nook. He slipped into the loo and took in the soft tans of the large ensuite. Harry ran his hand over the marbled countertop of the double sink on his way to the toilet and took in the large walk-in shower, the clear glass offering no privacy. </p>
<p>Harry quickly emptied his bladder and used the sink nearest the toilet to wash his hands. He grabbed for one of the towels laid out on the counter between the sinks and paused. There were three small hand towels laid out; the outside two were green with a silver “S” on one and a silver “D” on the other, the middle towel was red with a gold “H” embroidered on it. Harry picked up the middle towel and glanced in the mirror only to see a goofy smile on his lips. He bit his lips but the smile wouldn’t go away. Harry quickly dried his hands and folded the towel back up, placing it between the green towels. </p>
<p>Harry stepped from the bathroom and eyed the two sleeping figures in the bed. Severus slept almost vampire-like, straight up and down with an arm across his stomach, the other across the pillow where Harry’s head had rested. Draco had moved since Harry had slipped from bed and was now sprawled out on his stomach his arm flung over the side of the bed, longer hair falling over his blond lashes, and pink lips open to emit a soft snore. Harry remembered the pale skin flush with passion the night before, and his blood began to pool in his belly. Harry’s eyes flickered back and forth over the men, remembered their glazed looks of passion, flushed faces, the sound of his name on their lips. Harry licked his lips as he felt his prick filling.</p>
<p>Harry crossed the room pulling off his shirt and stepping from his pants. He pulled the covers back to reveal Draco’s near naked form. Harry climbed onto the bed and straddled the blond, pressing kisses to his shoulder and arm as his slid a hand over Draco’s torso. Draco gave a soft moan and turned his head to meet Harry's mouth. Harry welcomed the sleepy kiss as he moved off Draco to slide back between the two men. Draco rolled, following Harry's mouth with his own. Harry slid a hand behind him until he felt Severus's hard thigh beneath his palm. He slid his hand up and down the leg while he kissed Draco until he felt Severus stir and roll over. Warm lips pressed against Harry's neck and hands slid down his thigh. Another hand, Draco's from the angle of it, slid up his chest. Severus let out a low growl when he realized Harry was naked. His hand moved and soon Draco's hand was being guided down Harry's body. Draco let out a whimper when his fingers brushed the curls at the base of Harry's prick. Draco shifted under Harry and spread his legs.</p>
<p>“Please,” he moaned.</p>
<p>Harry kissed along his jaw. “ I don’t- I’ve never-” Harry said hesitantly.</p>
<p>He felt Severus's breath on the back of his neck, a long finger sliding between Harry's arse cheeks. “I can show you.” Harry gasped at his meaning, and he nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Severus rolled off Harry but Harry was too engrossed in the small sounds Draco was making as Harry sucked and nibbled on the man's nipples. Harry slipped his hand down Draco's belly and under his silk pants to stroke Draco's hard cock.</p>
<p>“Harry,” Draco moaned and arched into his touch.</p>
<p>“You like it when I touch you, Dray?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” the man moaned. “Waited so long, Harry. Want you inside me.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Harry hissed. Harry felt a warm hand on his backside before Severus draped himself over Harry pressing his hard erection against Harry.</p>
<p>“It works better if you let him get undressed.” Harry rubbed back against his lover, and Severus gripped his hips.</p>
<p>“Does it? I thought I'd just tease him about it and let him watch while you fuck me.”</p>
<p>Draco scrambled back his grey eyes wide and dark with lust. Severus chuckled into Harry's neck. “I don't think he'd mind at all.” Severus pressed a kiss just below Harry's ear. “What do you want, darling?”</p>
<p>Harry reached back to run his fingers in Severus's hair and slid his other hand up Draco's thigh. “I want you both. Right now. Together. Can we do that?”</p>
<p>“Fuck yes,” Draco moaned as he wriggled out of his pants and tossed them to the floor.</p>
<p>Severus nuzzled into Harry's neck. “I'll show you what to do. Walk you through. Everything I do to you, you do to him.” Harry nodded. “You're going to have stretch him good, darling. I'm nowhere near as big as you. One finger at a time. But we're going to stretch you first since it's your first time. Draco's a little slut for your cock,” Severus teased. “It won't take him long to be ready. Draco love, lay down, and let Harry straddle you. You can help keep him relaxed.” </p>
<p>Draco eagerly wriggled under Harry, his cock dragging against Harry’s stomach before bumping against Harry’s own prick. “Damn, Dray. You’re going to make me come doing that shit.”</p>
<p>Draco chuckled and reached down to stroke Harry. “It’s okay, Harry. You’re still young enough to recuperate quickly.”</p>
<p>Severus’s hands slid over Harry’s hips as he moved behind him. A yellow jar appeared in front of Harry, Severus’s fingers holding from the bottom as he unscrewed the cap. “Always use lots of lube, darling. Especially if it’s been a while. This is the stuff I brew, it’s edible and washes off easily.”</p>
<p>“Edible,” Harry said, glancing over his shoulder. Severus smirked.</p>
<p>“Oh yes. Draco has a little… thing he likes to do with his tongue.” Harry looked down at Draco and blond brows jumped up and down suggestively. Harry chuckled and shook his head. “There’s also a cleaning spell to help you prepare.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I know that one,” Harry said. “I have done some research,” he said at Draco’s raised brows. Harry mentally recited the spell, having used it on himself a few times and Draco let out a small “eep” at the unexpected wash of magic. Harry wriggled his arse at Severus. “There. All clean, Sev.”</p>
<p>Severus chuckled and tapped a hand on Harry’s arse. “Spread those quidditch-toned thighs for me, darling.” </p>
<p>Harry did as he was told, spreading his legs wide. He felt Severus’s hand move between his legs, the long fingers caressing his inner thighs. He let out a moan as a finger began to tease at his hole. Severus moved over Harry, pressing him down towards Draco. Harry dropped to his forearms and ran fingers through Draco’s hair as he pressed his lips to Draco’s. Severus’s mouth moved over Harry’s back and up to his shoulder as his finger teased at Harry’s entrance.</p>
<p>“Remember, darling,” Severus said, “one finger at a time. When I push in I want you to push back, and remember to relax.” </p>
<p>As if they were trying to distract him, Severus and Draco began kissing and touching him all over, sending bolts of desire through Harry’s body. He barely registered the first finger breaching him as Draco sucked on an earlobe and pinched a nipple. Both men murmured soothing words and reassurances with each stretch, reminding Harry to relax and encouraging him. By the time Severus’s second finger was working him open Harry was moaning and grinding his erection against Draco’s. Draco was begging to be fucked as Severus was three fingers deep in Harry’s arse.</p>
<p>“Go on, darling. Prepare him,” Severus said hoarsely against Harry’s shoulder blade. “I won’t enter you until you’re inside him.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded and dipped his fingers into the jar Severus held out. Draco pulled his knees up to his chest and Harry had to close his eyes against the erotic sight. Draco was quicker to work open than Harry had been, but then the man knew what to expect and didn’t need the constant reminder to relax that Harry had needed. Draco took each additional finger easily until he was begging Harry to fuck him already. Harry felt Severus’s hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Alright, darling. Slowly pull out and coat that glorious prick with lube.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Draco cried, quickly grabbing up the jar of lube and dipping his fingers in it. Once his fingers were coated with the oil he reached down to stroke Harry.</p>
<p>“Oh, love,” Severus murmured behind Harry. “Sometimes you have the best ideas.” Severus quickly coated his own fingers and began to spread the oil over Harry’s cock as well. Harry was pushed up on his knees and he reached around to grab at Severus’s neck. He moaned at the feel of the two hands on his cock and the feel of Severus’s fingers up his arse.</p>
<p>“Fuck, this is incredible. Feel so good.”</p>
<p>“It’ll feel better once you’re inside me,” Draco teased, tugging gently on Harry’s cock as he lay back down. Harry was pushed forward by the weight of Severus at his back.</p>
<p>“Go on, darling. Push in gently. He’ll let you know if you’re hurting him.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded, reaching between his legs to guide himself to Draco’s entrance. He pressed the tip of his cock gently to the tight hole until he finally pushed through. Draco let out a moan and Harry paused.</p>
<p>“You okay, Dray?” Draco nodded.</p>
<p>“Don’t stop. Fuck you feel good.”</p>
<p>“Don’t rush it,” Severus said. “I’m going to pull my fingers from you, darling, or you’ll be too overwhelmed to last.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded and winced at the slight pull as Severus’s fingers left him. Harry resumed his slow push into Draco’s body, the man moaning beneath him as Harry pushed further into his body. Draco’s hands were nearly white from gripping his legs so tight.</p>
<p>“Almost there,” Harry panted with the tight control he was trying to maintain. “Merlin. Fuck he’s so tight. Merlin, Dray you feel so fucking good.”</p>
<p>“Don’t stop,” Draco begged. “Oh fuck, Harry. Split me open. Oh, yes.”</p>
<p>Harry let out some sort of cross between a whimper and a moan as his balls brushed against Draco’s arse and he discovered he was fully sheathed in the blond. Harry’s head dropped as he tried to calm himself, and he felt a small press of lips to his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m going to enter you now, darling,” Severus whispered. “Give Draco time to adjust, and it’ll help you get control back.” Harry nodded and immediately felt the press of Severus’s cock at his own entrance. “Just relax. You got him, love?”</p>
<p>Draco’s hand slid through Harry’s hair. “Yeah, I got him. Come here, Harry.” Harry’s lips met Draco’s, and the blond worked to keep him relaxed as Severus slowly pushed into him. More reassuring words flowed from their lips along with reminders to relax and push back. It was an odd feeling, being filled by Severus’s prick, a slight burning sensation that bordered on the verge of pain, but with Draco keeping him distracted Harry took it stoically. </p>
<p>“Oh, Harry,” Severus moaned, and Harry realized the man was completely inside him. “Merlin, darling, you feel so good.”</p>
<p>“Yeah he does,” Draco said, wiggling his hips beneath Harry and reminding him that he too was balls deep in a man’s arse. Draco looked up at them and moaned. “Merlin, I can’t tell you how long I’ve dreamed of this.”</p>
<p>“Just this?” Harry said, a malicious smile pulling at his lips. “Or this?” And he began to pull back pressing against Severus as he pulled from Draco’s arse. Harry thrust forward, pulling a moan from both men. Fuck. It felt good. With Draco wrapped around his cock and Severus deep inside him. Harry began to move quickly, thrusting into Draco and fucking himself back on Severus’s cock.</p>
<p>“Fuck, darling. Let me just-” Harry shifted and cried out as Severus’s cock brushed against something inside him. “That’s it, darling.”</p>
<p>Harry surged forward, and Draco screamed as Harry brushed over that same something deep inside him. Oh. “Fuck, yes,” Harry said and began to move furiously. His mates could do little but hold on as Harry took control of their lovemaking. Draco whimpered and moaned as Harry pounded into him while Severus spilled a litany of “Oh, Harry. Oh, darling,” over and over as Harry fucked himself on the man’s cock. Draco screamed Harry’s name just as his body clenched around Harry and come spilled from the pulsing cock between then. Harry cried out as everything when white and he could feel his cock pulsing deep inside Draco, and Draco cried out again as his body clenched around Harry once more. Harry heard Severus’s soft “Harry” before he was pressing into Harry and emptying himself into him.</p>
<p>Harry collapsed on top of Draco just as the man let his legs fall. Severus gave a small moan and gently pulled from Harry. Harry winced at the empty feeling and rolled off of Draco, pulling his own cock from the man.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Harry moaned as he rolled against Severus. “That was brilliant.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Draco moaned. “I don’t think I’ll walk for a week. Talk about fucking incredible. Merlin, Harry. Don’t make me wait so long for the next time.”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem. By the way, good morning.”</p>
<p>Severus chuckled beside him. “Yes. Very good morning. I could get used to waking up like this.”</p>
<p>“Eventually I’m going to have to get up to take a piss,” Daco said. Harry rolled onto his other side to face the blond and poked at the man’s side. Draco jerked and knocked Harry’s finger away. “What the fuck, Harry?” Harry chuckled and poked him again. “Fucking stop it, Harry. I’m gonna piss the bed.”</p>
<p>“Don’t piss my bed, love,” Severus said. “Stop aggravating him, darling,” Severus added as he waved his wand over them. Harry felt the stickiness between his legs disappear.</p>
<p>“I’m not aggravating. I’m motivating him. He needs to get his arse in gear.”</p>
<p>“My arse was in perfect gear ten minutes ago.” Draco grabbed at Harry’s poking finger but Harry was too fast.</p>
<p>“Your arse was sitting idle while I did all the driving,” Harry said and shoved the blond from the bed. “I want breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Git!” Draco called from the floor and pulled himself up. “That was a muggle car reference wasn’t it? See, I’m learning.”</p>
<p>“I’m hungry,” Harry said. He turned to the man sitting on the edge of the bed and pressed a cheek to the man’s back. “Sev, tell him to go fix me breakfast.”</p>
<p>Severus looked over his shoulder, a dark brow raised. “Oh Merlin, you’re one of those.”</p>
<p>Harry pulled back and furrowed his brow. “One of what?”</p>
<p>Severus sighed and turned his body so he could face them. “Some Erotes get… hyperactive after sex. They have an excess of energy rather than it draining them like a <em> normal </em>person.” Severus gave Harry a look, and Harry just laughed.</p>
<p>“When have you ever known me to be normal, Sev?”</p>
<p>“Touché,” the man said and looked over at Draco. “You had best go use the loo, love. You’re little Eros needs to be fed.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled brightly and slid a hand under the sheet covering Severus’s thigh. “I bet I can find something to eat right here.”</p>
<p>“Aw, fuck,” Draco moaned, and Harry smiled at him, licking his lips as he let his eyes slide down the naked form of his mate. “I’m going to go piss before he has me hard again.” Draco turned on his heels and strode off towards the loo. Harry’s hand was stopped in its exploration by a firm grip. Harry turned back to Severus.</p>
<p>“Sev,” he pouted.</p>
<p>“Harry, I’m nearly fifty, darling. And while that‘s not old in terms of wizarding age I still need a recovery period. Add that to the fact that I just had one of my greatest fantasies fulfilled and I’m not going to be ready ten minutes later.” Severus tapped his finger against Harry’s nose. “You, my precious Eros, are going to have to learn patience.” Severus let his finger trail down Harry’s lips and under his chin before urging Harry in for a kiss. The kiss was calming and helped to soothe the tingling in his blood he’d felt since their coupling. He blinked his eyes open when Severus ended the kiss. “Now, let’s get dressed and head downstairs.”</p>
<p>Severus slipped from the bed, and Harry watched him stride across the room to the dresser. Harry scooted down the bed and found the clothes he had shed after his trip to the bathroom earlier. “Sev.”</p>
<p>“Mmm?” The man murmured as he dug through his drawers.</p>
<p>“Are we officially mated now?”</p>
<p>Severus glanced over his shoulder. “Probably. Only you would know that, I think. Why?”</p>
<p>Severus went back to digging through the drawer as Harry pulled his pants on. “You said that my increase in magic was a sign I had been chosen to be an Eros. I was wondering if there would be other things that would happen now that we’re mated.”</p>
<p>“Like what?” Severus asked, crossing over to the bed and handing Harry a pair of sweats.</p>
<p>“Well, Neville said that the Greek called us cupids, and I wondered if I should expect to sprout wings. That’s going to make it awful hard to blend in with the muggles.”</p>
<p>Severus laughed as he slipped on a pair of pants. “The muggles came up with the explanation of wings because they had seen Erotes fly. Whether on booms or by a charm like I do I don’t know. But, no, I don’t expect you’ll sprout wings anytime soon.”</p>
<p>Harry pulled his shirt on over his head. “Well that’s a relief.”</p>
<p>“I would say you can expect an increase in stamina to accommodate two lovers, but I’m not sure what your stamina was like before.”</p>
<p>“Me either,” Harry admitted, pulling on the sweats. He cast a shrinking spell when the sweats proved to long. “Mine and Gin’s sex life wasn’t exactly the best. Apparently being gay isn’t conducive to a healthy hetero sex life.”</p>
<p>Severus raised a brow as he slipped his wand into his shirt pocket. “You think?”</p>
<p>Harry stuck his tongue out and Summoned his glasses. They headed out of Severus’s room and down the stairs. “Can we go to Frederick’s today and see about getting a second dresser? I want to use the weekend to get moved in. I don’t want to have to worry about running across the hall to get dressed every morning.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you want to see Neville off?” Draco said, as he stepped off the last step.</p>
<p>“Oh. Yes. I’d almost forgotten,” Harry said as they waited for Draco to catch up to them. He had changed into jeans and a tee as well as put his earring back in. Harry grabbed him around the waist when Draco caught up to them and pulled him closer. He sucked the pierced lobe between his lips and nibbled at the green jewel. Draco moaned and grabbed at Harry’s shirt. Harry pulled back and blew gently on the wet skin. “I can’t tell you how sexy I find that damn earring.”</p>
<p>“And this one?” Draco asked, sticking his tongue out to show the small silver ball he only wore on the weekend. Harry moaned and crashed his lips to Draco’s sucking the pierced tongue into his mouth and letting the small ball roll around his tongue.</p>
<p>“Breakfast,” Severus reminded them, and Harry reluctantly pulled back.</p>
<p>“Fine.” They moved into the kitchen and set to work on their usual weekend morning routine only with a lot more touching and stopping for kisses as they worked.</p>
<p>“What time is Neville’s portkey?” Severus asked as he set to chopping onions.</p>
<p>“I believe he said five. He was meeting with the professor of Herbology at NYU about his experimental plant this afternoon.” Harry snatched up a mushroom and popped it into his mouth. When Draco turned to glare at him, Harry pressed a quick kiss to the blond’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you and Draco stay here and get your wardrobe moved and my room rearranged? I can go get the new dresser from Frederick and check on Davie at the shop. We can take my wardrobe and move it against the wall on my side of the bed, and yours can go against the wall on Draco’s side of the bed. That will free up that wall to add the second dresser. If you two do that, I promise to be quick, and you should have plenty of time to meet up with Neville before he has to catch his portkey.”</p>
<p>Harry pressed a kiss to Severus’s cheek. “I love you, Sev.” The man paused in his chopping.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Harry,” he said, his voice sounding husky. Harry paused in mixing up the eggs for the omelets.</p>
<p>“You’ve been waiting a long time to hear that, haven’t you?” he asked softly, and Severus nodded. “I do love you, Severus.” Harry turned to see Draco watching them, and he smiled gently at the blond. “And I love you too, Draco.” Draco smiled back.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Harry.” Draco looked over at Severus. “And I love you too, Severus.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, love,” Severus said with a smile, and Harry’s heart fluttered in his chest. He went back to mixing his eggs and began to whistle a horribly off-tune melody that caused his mates to complain. Harry laughed and turned the stove on with a flick of his wrist. Breakfast was their usual casual meal for the weekends as they talked about a variety of topics. Draco had opted to move beside Harry rather than stay across the table, and he kept one hand on Harry’s thigh almost the entire meal. </p>
<p>After breakfast, Harry helped Draco clean up while Severus went to put on what he deemed proper attire; slacks and a long sleeved button down. He kissed them both goodbye before Disapparating to his shop. Harry and Draco made their way upstairs and into Severus’s room. They discussed exactly where to place the new furniture, and Harry left Draco to it while he went to his old room. Harry shrunk the wardrobe to a manageable size and took it to his new room, unshrinking it and placing it against the wall on the far side of the bed. Next Harry and Draco began moving Harry’s photos and things. To make the move easier they simply opened Harry’s door and Severus’s to levitate and float things from Harry’s room to Severus’s. They let them fall to Severus’s bed for now and went to gather the clothes from Harry’s dresser. These too landed on Severus’s bed. Harry picked out several sets of pants, night clothes, and casual clothes and carried them through the bathroom to Draco’s room. </p>
<p>“I like the towels, by the way,” Harry told Draco as they pushed the clothes into the drawers of Draco’s dresser he had cleared out for Harry. “I saw them this morning before I woke you.</p>
<p> Draco blushed. “Did you? Severus and I got those for your birthday last year. There’s an entire set in the linen cabinet. Ebbingdale’s had a sale going on, and we thought they were nice.”</p>
<p>Harry closed the dresser drawer after stuffing in the last of his tees he had brought over. He turned around and leaned back against the dresser. “The hand towel was nice. Are they all that soft?”</p>
<p>Draco nodded. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Harry said as he pushed off the dresser. Draco looked up from where he was refolding a shirt from a pile on the bed. </p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure. I mean, I haven’t used yours, but mine are all the same.”</p>
<p>Harry pulled the shirt from Draco’s hands. “Then perhaps we ought to test them out and make sure they’re all nice and soft.”</p>
<p>Draco crossed his arms and smirked at Harry. “And how do you propose we test them out?”</p>
<p>“By using them, of course. I suggest,” Harry said, pressing up against the blond, “we use that nice big shower in there to get all wet, and then we can see how good those towels work.”</p>
<p>Draco let his head fall back as Harry nuzzled into his neck. “I think that’s a wonderful idea, Harry.”</p>
<p>“Mmm. I thought you might,” Harry said, placing a kiss just below Draco’s ear. He pulled back and grabbed Draco’s hand, pulling him towards the loo.</p>
<p>“Harry, my boots,” Draco cried.</p>
<p>Harry laughed. “Why did you even put shoes on to cook breakfast?” Harry asked as Draco hurried to pull his boots off. Harry got tired of waiting and began to strip.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know I was going to be taking a shower a few hours later,” Draco said. He tossed his first boot to the floor as Harry’s shirt landed in his lap. Draco looked up just as Harry yanked the sweats and his pants down. Harry kicked them towards the blond and laughed as Draco’s eyes seemed to be fixated on Harry’s slowly hardening cock.</p>
<p>“Enjoying the show?”</p>
<p>Draco licked his lips. “As a matter of fact I am.”</p>
<p>“I promise it gets better,” Harry grabbed his cock and stroked it, teasing Draco before he turned and headed into the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Dammit, Harry,” Draco muttered, and Harry laughed as he pulled open the linen cabinet doors and pulled out two large red towels. He rubbed them against his cheek and looked up as Draco appeared in the doorway, kicking his jeans off. Harry chuckled.</p>
<p>“They are soft.” Harry turned and placed them on the counter along with his glasses as Draco finished undressing. Harry stepped into the shower and turned the tap, the water spraying from the showerhead at the perfect temperature. He moved under the water and tilted his head back to let the water flow down his face and hair. He felt Draco move into the shower and heard the soft click as the shower door was closed. Harry hummed as Draco’s hands slid over his body. Harry let Draco lather soap over his body, his hands sliding over Harry as he worked the soap in. Draco dropped to his knees and slid his soapy hands up Harry’s thigh, his fingers slipping over Harry’s balls. Harry groaned as Draco’s hands wrapped around Harry’s fully erect cock and lathered it with soap.</p>
<p>Draco stood up and turned Harry towards the shower. He moved in front of him. “Time to rinse,” he said in a silky voice before pressing his lips to Harry’s. Harry opened for the kiss and moaned when Draco’s tongue ring slid over his lip. Harry gripped the blond’s hip and pulled their bodies together, the soap making them slippery. Draco pushed back and ran his hands down Harry’s torso and back up to tease at Harry’s nipples. Draco dipped his head and ran his tongue over Harry’s nipple. Harry groaned as the warm metal grazed his hard nipple. Draco’s fingers wrapped around Harry’s cock and stroked him as his tongue teased at Harry’s nipples.</p>
<p>“Merlin, Dray. That tongue ring is driving me crazy.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Draco said, dropping to his knees. Harry let out a cry as the small ball pressed into the soft head of his prick and Draco’s tongue teased at him. Draco pulled from Harry’s cock and ran his tongue from the base of Harry’s cock up to the tip.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” Harry cried out. Draco chuckled as he wrapped his lips around the tip of Harry’s cock and sucked gently while his tongue teased. Harry gasped when Draco pulled off and stood.</p>
<p>Draco moved back around Harry and once again lathered soap over Harry’s body. His hands slid down Harry’s back and over his arse. Harry moaned when soapy fingers slid between his crack. “Cleaning spell, please. Oh great Eros,” Draco teased against Harry’s ear. Harry cast the spell on himself.</p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t top.”</p>
<p>“I don’t,” Draco answered as Harry felt the suds rinse from his body. He felt Draco moving behind him, and he gave a small jerk when Draco’s mouth and tongue pressed to the small of his back. Draco’s fingers squeezed at Harry’s arse. “Spread your legs, Harry. And brace yourself on the wall.”</p>
<p>Harry did as Draco instructed. “Why?” He tried to look over his shoulder but Draco was on his knees and Harry couldn’t see him.</p>
<p>“Because I love rimming,” Draco said a second before his tongue slid over Harry’s exposed hole.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck!” Harry cried. And then he couldn’t think as Draco’s tongue slid over his puckered rim, teasing him, pushing in, the small bead of the ring teasing Harry almost to the edge. “Fuck, Dray. I need to fuck you. Right now,” Harry demanded. Draco pulled back, and Harry barely waited for the man to stand before he was turning around and pressing the man up against the wall. Harry grabbed up a bottle of conditioner and poured it over his hand before pressing a hand to Draco’s back and forcing him to bend forward. Draco braced himself on the wall much as Harry had and spread his legs wide. Harry moved forward and pressed a finger into Draco’s arse.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Draco moaned. “Oh please, just hurry and fuck me, Harry. Need your huge cock up my arse.”</p>
<p>“Merlin, you have such a filthy mouth, Dray.” Harry pushed a second finger into Draco and quickly worked him open. Draco was demanding Harry to fuck him by the time Harry had him fully stretched. “You’re so demanding, Dray,” Harry said as he pressed against the man. He wrapped his hands around Draco’s wrists and brought them together, collecting them in one hand and imprisoning them against the wall. He reached down with his free hand and grabbed his cock, guiding it to Draco’s arse and pressing against him. “This is want you want, Dray?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Please, Harry. Want you so bad.” Harry pressed into him, careful to go slow. “Oh, yes. Harry. Merlin, I love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too, Dray.” Harry’s words ended on a moan as his slipped into Draco’s body. “Mmm. So good.” Harry rested his head against Draco’s shoulder as they caught their breath. After a moment Draco moved against Harry, pressing back against him. Harry tightened his grip on the man’s wrists and grabbed Draco’s waist to keep him from moving too much. Harry slid out of the man before pushing back in, pulling a groan from Draco. He kept up the tortuous pace until Draco was whining and moaning for more. Harry could feel his fingers clawing at the tile beneath Harry’s hand, and Harry had Draco’s hip pinned to the wall by then. Harry increased his speed just slightly and Draco let out a ragged breath.</p>
<p>“Harry. Please. Fuck, I need it.”</p>
<p>“Do you, Dray? Need me pounding your arse with my huge cock?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Please. Please,” Draco begged. Harry let out a low growl and thrust into the tight arse sliding over the familiar spot. Draco let out a scream that drove Harry crazy, and he began to pound into Draco. Both men were grunting and moaning with every thrust, Draco begged Harry to let him come, and Harry grabbed the man’s cock, pumping him in rhythm to his thrusts. Draco let out a moan, and Harry felt the blond’s entire body convulse with the intensity of his orgasm. Harry thrust twice more into the clenching hole before he shouted Draco’s name and emptied himself into the other man. </p>
<p>Harry took a few minutes to catch his breath before pulling from Draco. “You alright, Dray?” Draco nodded as he pushed off the wall.</p>
<p>“Yeah. That was brilliant, Harry.” Draco turned around wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Harry let his hands slide over the slender body as they kissed. He cast a cleaning spell on Draco and pulled him under the spray to wash away the remnants from their lovemaking. He pulled back to press a chaste kiss on the soft lips and smiled at Draco. Draco smiled back. “Love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too.” Harry felt like he was being watched, and he glanced through the glass wall of the shower to see Severus leaning against door frame. Harry smiled brightly, and Draco turned to see Severus as well. “Sev,” Harry called. “We decided to test my towels.”</p>
<p>Harry turned off the water, and Draco pushed the door open. </p>
<p>“In the shower?” Severus asked as they stepped out.</p>
<p>“Of course not, silly,” Harry said grabbing up both towels and handing one to Draco. “But you can’t test a bath towel without taking a bath.”</p>
<p>“How silly of me,” Severus drawled. “I should have realized that.”</p>
<p>“Of course you should have,” Harry said. He crossed the bathroom without bothering to wrap the towel around his waist and pressed a kiss to Severus’s lips. “Did you get the dresser?”</p>
<p>“I did. It’s already in the room. You two look like you had more fun than I did,” Severus said with a teasing smile.</p>
<p>Harry ran a hand over Severus’s hip. “We can test your towels later.”</p>
<p>Severus looped an arm around Harry and pulled him in. “I look forward to it.” Severus gave him a hard but short kiss. “But for now, there are a bunch of things on my bed that need to be put away, and you have a friend to see.”</p>
<p>Harry sighed. “Oh fine.” Harry sauntered around Severus and into their room.</p>
<p>“Put some clothes on before you test my resolve, you impertinent Gryffindor.” Harry chuckled as he moved over to the pile of clothes on the bed to find something to wear.</p>
<p>When Harry met up with Neville for a quick tea and goodbye, Neville shook his head and simply told Harry he didn't want any details. Harry did thank him profusely and promised to owl. Once Neville left to catch his portkey Harry headed back home. Draco had some sort of curry dish and sodas on the table. Dinner was nice and afterwards Harry suggested they enjoy the Jacuzzi. The others opted to change into their swim trunks while Harry simply stripped and donned a bathrobe.</p>
<p>The two wizards looked at him oddly when he appeared at the hot tub in the robe. Harry merely smirked at them as he let the robe drop to reveal his naked body and the erect prick ready for his lovers.</p>
<p>Harry ended up with Draco in his lap, Harry's cock sliding into the slicked hole as he sucked bruises onto the pale back. Severus stood over them, fucking Draco’s mouth. Harry moaned into Severus's mouth as Draco squirted come against the other man's stomach. Draco swallowed Severus’s come as Harry emptied himself in the tight arse. Somehow they managed to pull themselves from the Jacuzzi and collapse onto Severus's bed.</p>
<p>They spent Sunday lazing around the flat before Draco offered to go pick up dinner. His wink as he disappeared behind the sliding metal doors was a blatant hint Severus took immediate advantage of. By the time Draco returned with take away Chinese, Harry had his legs wrapped around Severus's neck, screaming the man's name as Severus pounded him into the couch. </p>
<p>Harry faced Monday stoically, even though he felt real life was intruding on a sort of honeymoon. But there were final reports from the conference that he needed to go over and a boring tea with the Russian ambassador to get through. When he finally stumbled through the Floo he gratefully accepted the offered drink.</p>
<p>“How was your day?” Harry asked Severus as they settled in comfortable chairs.</p>
<p>“Typical,” Severus answered. “Inventory to catalogue. Ingredients to assess. Invoices to go over.”</p>
<p>Harry smirked at Severus. “What? No idiots to endure?” Severus chuckled and took a sip of his drink. “Are you doing any summer courses?” </p>
<p>Severus shook his head. “No. Professor Albright with advanced Arithmancy took my usual time slot for classes. Not that I'll miss it. I do take the occasional semester off.”</p>
<p>Harry took a sip of his drink, his eyes sliding over the svelte figure seated casually in the chair next to him. Flashes of the previous evening swirled in Harry’s mind. Severus’s face flushed from the heat of the hot water and passion, his soft moans as he thrust into Draco’s mouth and sucked on Harry’s tongue. Harry felt his own blood heating at the memories and gulped down his drink.</p>
<p>“Where’s Dray?” he asked, hoping his other lover would be home soon.</p>
<p>“He’s working late. One of the consultant witches called in so he’s staying until her replacement gets there.” Harry shifted in his chair, debating on whether he could last until Draco got home. Damn, he had never been this horny with Gin. It was rather disconcerting being ready to have a go at whichever of his lovers was closest at the drop of a hat. He almost felt sixteen again, randy and ready. Harry licked his lips and sent his glass to the bar. Yeah, he wasn’t going to be able to wait. Severus gave him a concerned look as Harry stood up. “Harry?”</p>
<p>Harry crossed over to his lover and took the drink from the man’s hand. “I’d rather wait,” he said, sending Severus’s glass to the bar. “But if I can’t have both of you-” Harry slipped first one knee then the other into Severus’s chair, straddling the man, “at least I can have one of you.”</p>
<p>Severus let out a gasp and his hands came up to grasp Harry’s waist as Harry lowered his mouth to covers Severus’s. Harry combed his fingers through the short hair, grabbing the man’s head and holding him still as he ravaged the warm mouth. Severus was hard in an instant, panting into Harry’s mouth as Harry rubbed against him and thrust his tongue into Severus’s mouth. Harry trailed his fingers down the man’s throat, gripping his hair with the other hand. He let his fingers tease over Severus’s long neck, feeling the play of cords under his fingers. Harry slid his tongue along Severus’s then over his lips before pulling back to mouth down the man’s neck, sucking at the exposed flesh. Severus moaned Harry’s name, and Harry rewarded him with a gentle suck on the fleshy earlobe. Severus bucked against Harry, and Harry let his tongue slide up the shell of the man’s ear. Long fingers dug into Harry’s hips, and Severus bucked again.</p>
<p>“You like that, Sev?” Harry whispered, his hot breath rushing over Severus’s ear and making the man shiver. “I want you,” Harry told him, flicking his tongue over the sensitive ear. “I want you under me, writhing and moaning. I want to be inside you.” Harry nibbled at the top arch of Severus’s ear.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Severus moaned. With a wave of his hand, the chair transformed into a large couch and Severus lowered them back, pulling Harry down so he stayed on top. Harry covered his mouth once more in a gentle, loving kiss before pulling back. He looked down at Severus as he began to unbutton the man’s shirt. Severus watched him with dark eyes glittering greedily. Harry undressed them in turn, taking his time as he removed Severus’s shirt then his own along with the wand holster. Harry let out a shuddering breath as Severus’s hand slid down Harry’s exposed torso. Harry returned the favor, his hands mapping the long torso beneath him before he dipped his head to suckle at a coffee colored nipple. Harry loved the feel of Severus’s hands sliding over him as he panted and arched beneath Harry as Harry teased him. “Please,” Severus whispered, and Harry pulled back to finish undressing his lover. He’d seen Severus naked of course, several times over the last few days. But there was something in knowing that this beautiful man was spread out for the taking. The flushed body and rigid cock were all Harry’s, even Severus’s arms, raised over his head in an erotic display of submission, was proof that Severus was letting Harry take control. Harry quickly shucked his own trousers and pants and climbed back onto the enlarged chair. He Summoned a pillow from the couch and tucked it under Severus’s hips, licking at the exposed prick while Severus settled on the pillow. He gasped and moaned as Harry teased him. “Oh Merlin, Harry. Yes.” Harry loved hearing Severus come undone and he vowed in that moment not to come until his lover was absolutely begging for it and writhing in complete abandon beneath Harry.</p>
<p>Harry caught the bottle of lube he had Summoned and moved back over Severus. He worked his lover open gently, teasing the dark-eyed man with fingers and tongue, his mouth moving over Severus’s throat and ear as he sucked, kissed, and whispered sweet words to his lover. Harry sucked at the tense cords of muscle that lined Severus’s neck, licked at the faded scars that decorated the pale skin as his fingers pushed deep into his lover. Harry played with his lover, fondling his prostate, teasing at the stretched rim, and nipping at the sensitive ears. He vaguely wondered if Draco was aware how sensitive Severus’s ears were and vowed to talk to his other lover about it as soon as possible. With two ears and a lover on each side, Harry wondered how long Severus would be able to withstand such delicious torture. He smiled to himself even as he finally gave into Severus’s begging and moved over his lover.</p>
<p>Harry guided Severus’s ankles to his shoulders before slowly pushing in, breaching his oldest lover for the first time and introducing him to the world of bottoming. Harry recalled his first time with his lovers and wondered how Severus would like to be the one in the middle next time. Harry shivered at the thought of watching his lovers fuck and gripped Severus’s hips tightly. Harry moved slowly, giving Severus time to adjust before he pulled nearly all the way out and pushed back in. Severus gasped and clutched at the cushion beneath him. Harry continue the slow push and pull driving his lover mad with desire. Not until Severus was arching and writhing frantically beneath him did Harry give into his frantic cries for more.</p>
<p>Harry gradually increased his pace, thrusting deeper and harder, slamming into Severus’s prostate. He marveled in the screams of pleasure coming from his lover, forgetting his own pleasure as he pounded into tight heat. He pressed a palm to Severus’s chest, feeling the pounding heart beneath. Severus moved his own hand to cover Harry’s, their eyes meeting for a moment before Severus’s head was thrown back in pleasure. Severus clutched at Harry’s hand as his body quivered around him. Harry pounded against Severus’s prostate relentlessly until the man let out a scream and begged Harry to let him come. Harry reached down with his free hand and wrapped his fingers around the leaking cock to stroke his lover to completion.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Severus moaned. “That’s it, Harry. Don't stop. Oh, Harry. Oh. OH!” Harry’s heart stuttered in absolute glee as Severus fell apart around him, come shooting from his hard cock, his body clenching around Harry pulling his own orgasm from deep within him. </p>
<p>Harry pulled gently from his panting lover and dropped down beside him, their hands still clasped over the pounding heart. Harry pressed a soft kiss to Severus’s shoulder as he snuggled up against his lover. He wished Draco had been here to join them but he wouldn’t have traded such a beautiful and intense lovemaking for anything.</p>
<p>“Guess it’s a good thing I picked up some take away. Sounds like you two worked up an appetite.”</p>
<p>Harry glanced over to see Draco standing in the door and smiled. “Dray, you’re home.” Harry reached a hand out, and Draco crossed the room to grab it. He leant over to press a kiss to Harry’s lips.</p>
<p>“How was work, Harry?”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Harry answered as Draco moved to press a gentle kiss to Severus’s lips.</p>
<p>“I think you wore him out,” Draco chuckled. “You okay, Severus?”</p>
<p>“Mmm. Brilliant,” Severus mumbled. “Sticky,” he added, and Harry cast a cleaning charm over both of them.</p>
<p>“Better?” Harry asked, pressing a kiss to the still flushed cheek.</p>
<p>“Mmm.”</p>
<p>“I think you broke him,” Draco laughed. </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Severus grumbled halfheartedly.</p>
<p>Harry pushed up and glanced down at his sated lover. “Why is it I’m the one that did all the work and you’re the one totally exhausted?”</p>
<p>“You aren’t tired?” Draco asked, and Harry shook his head.</p>
<p>“The opposite actually. I feel I could take on the Ministry. Or at least another Dark Lord.”</p>
<p>Draco chuckled. “It’s the Eros,” Severus said, finally waking from his half stupor. “Sex energizes you,” he added, reminding Harry of the conversation they’d had that first morning.</p>
<p>“Is that why I’m always randy around you two?” Harry asked, sliding from the chair and gathering his clothes up.</p>
<p>“Probably,” Severus replied, his dark eyes following Harry’s movements. “You’ve accepted us and are eager to show us your love.”</p>
<p>“Meaning fuck you,” Harry said with a sly smile. Severus gave a lazy shrug, or as much as he could while still lying down.</p>
<p>“For now. At some point your definition or what you see as ‘love’ might change or alter. For now you equate it with sex. Tomorrow you might have the sudden desire to build us a new house, provide a home. Some days you might wish to focus on Draco or myself, pouring all your attention on one or the other of us.”</p>
<p>Harry glanced at his two lovers. “So if I were to go out shopping and purchase you any number of gifts I thought you needed you would have to accept them as a token of my love?”</p>
<p>Both men glared at him. “Harry,” Draco said in a warning tone causing Harry to laugh.</p>
<p>“What? If I want to buy things for the men I love I think I ought to be able to. We all have plenty of money. Don’t forget that your income is a part of your file so I’m perfectly aware of what each of us is worth.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Draco grumbled. “But only if we get to lavish gifts on you as well.”</p>
<p>Harry bit at his bottom lip and reached out to stroke the still obvious erection in Draco’s trousers. “You know what you can lavish me with right now?” Draco let out a soft moan, and Harry moved forward. “Come on, Dray. Let me suck you off. It’s too soon for me to fuck you but I would love to have you come down my throat.” Before Draco could answer Harry was on his knees, pulling at the button of his trousers. Draco hissed in appreciation as Harry gripped his hardening erection and began to lick at the tip.</p>
<p>“Fuck, that’s so sexy,” Severus moaned, and Harry glanced over to see the man pushed up on his elbows, his dark eyes eagerly watching Harry. Harry licked his lips and flicked his tongue over the tip of Draco’s erection.</p>
<p>“You like watching, Sev?” Severus’s dark eyes flicked over to meet Harry’s then back to where Harry’s lips were pressed against the soft tip. Harry slid his tongue out to lick at Draco’s prick, exaggerating his movements for Severus’s benefit.</p>
<p>“That’s it, darling. Use that tongue.” Harry obeyed grabbing Draco’s hips as a hand rested in Harry’s hair, the other on his shoulder. Harry lost himself in the delicious taste of Draco and obeying Severus’s filthy commands as Harry teased Draco with his mouth and tongue. Harry wondered how long Draco had listened to them making love because in no time at all he was thrusting into Harry’s mouth, his prick pulsing with its release. Draco shuddered with the last of his orgasm and Harry licked him clean before jumping to his feet. He wiped the excess saliva and spilled come from his chin.</p>
<p>“Bloody hell, that was brilliant. Fuck, I feel so good,” Harry proclaimed and his lovers gaped at him from Severus’s transfigured couch where Draco had dropped to to recover.</p>
<p>“I think we’ve created a monster, love,” Severus said not quite low enough to Draco.</p>
<p>Draco nodded numbly. “Perhaps you best start brewing stamina potion.” </p>
<p>Harry laughed at them as he gathered his clothes back up. “I’m going to take a quick shower and change. I’ll see you downstairs.”</p>
<p>He left his lovers to recover while he saw to cleaning himself up. He could get used to this extra energy. Maybe he ought to start each day by shagging at least one of them, that would definitely keep him going through those boring meetings. Harry chuckled as he stepped into the warm shower and took a deep refreshing breath of the steamy air. </p>
<p>By the time Harry made it downstairs, Draco and Severus were already downstairs. Severus was pouring the wine while Draco set out plates. They smiled up at him and each greeted him with a kiss as he sat down at the table. He took in the familiar containers as Draco pulled them from the bag.</p>
<p>“Ooh. Chinese. I love Chinese.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Draco said as he began to spoon rice onto Harry’s plate. Severus opened several containers, peering inside each one before setting it aside and grabbing the next.</p>
<p>“Do you want sesame chicken or beef, darling?”</p>
<p>“Umm, beef sounds good,” Harry answered as he reached for the bag of egg rolls. Draco took the bag from his hand and placed one on Harry’s plate before emptying the other two on separate plates. Draco added rice to the plates and passed one to Severus before sitting down beside Harry with the other. Harry waited for Draco and Severus to fill their plates before he started eating. Once again, Draco was sitting next to Harry, a hand resting on Harry’s thigh as they ate and talked. Draco told them a story about a customer that had them laughing, and Harry reached up to wipe the sesame sauce from Draco’s lip. He smiled at Severus when the man added another spoonful of beef to Harry’s plate. A soft contentment washed over Harry at having two such attentive lovers, and he could swear his heart was soaring in his chest.</p>
<p>The next weekend Draco dragged them out to a dance club in the Village. They had taken Harry out to a club once before, but Harry was excited to actually be able to enjoy watching Draco rather than pretend he wasn’t looking at the blond. Severus wore black slacks with a long-sleeved, green button-down, while Harry elected to wear faded jeans and a dark blue tee. Draco outshone them both with tight black jeans and a crisp white button-down with the top three buttons undone to reveal a wisp of blond curls. His emerald stud shone in his ear and his lips glistened a bright red. When Harry caught him playing with the ball of his tongue piercing he had to visibly restrain himself from pressing the blond up against the wall. Severus chuckled, causing Harry’s face to burn red.</p>
<p>The village was decked out in pride flags of all colors, and Draco explained it was gay pride month. Harry thought that was brilliant and bought a multi-colored armband from a street vendor. Draco explained about the huge parade they would have in a few days, but Harry thought that might be a little too much crowd for him, and Severus agreed. They decided on a club and made their way inside. Severus went to claim a table while Harry and Draco went to get drinks. They found Severus and settled at the table with Harry in the middle as usual. </p>
<p>After their second drink, Draco joined the throng on the dance floor. Harry and Severus sipped their drinks, watching the blond. Harry watched his blond lover move elegantly against various partners and shifted in his seat. Harry glanced over at Severus to see the black eyes focused intently on their lover. Harry licked his lips at the images flashing in his mind. He reached over to slide a finger down the bulge in Severus’s trousers. Dark eyes jerked to focus on him, and Harry leaned in to press his lips to Severus's ear.</p>
<p>“I want to watch you fucking him. I want to watch him writhing beneath you. And then I want to fuck his come-filled hole.” Harry was sure it was only the fact that Severus’s own mouth was so close to Harry’s ear that Harry heard the soft moan. Harry nipped at the man’s ear as he slipped from his chair. He headed towards the dance floor, his gaze locked on Draco. Harry glared at the man sidling up behind Draco. The man’s hand moved to rest on Draco’s hip, and the blond moved away. The stranger moved closer to Draco once more, but Harry reached him first and tugged the blond into his arms. Draco went willingly, and Harry crashed his mouth down to the glistening red lips of his lover. Draco hummed against Harry’s lips and pressed closer. Harry let his hand slide down the slender hips and over the tight arse, squeezing the firm arse as he pulled Draco even tighter against him. Harry followed Draco’s lead as they moved with the music, Draco’s arms sliding around Harry’s neck. Harry let his lips slide from Draco’s mouth to press hot open-mouthed kisses to the blond’s neck.</p>
<p>They danced through several songs, their bodies sliding against each other as they teased and made promises with their mouths. At one point Harry looked over the blond’s shoulder to meet Severus’s burning black gaze. Harry licked his lips and smiled wickedly at the other Slytherin. He bit into Draco’s neck causing the other man to throw his head back. Harry smirked at Severus, raising a brow in challenge. He felt giddy as Severus stood from the table and slowly sauntered over to the dance floor. Draco tensed only for a fraction when Severus’s hands gripped his hips. He let his head fall forward onto Harry’s shoulder when Severus began to kiss and nibble at his neck. Another song with Draco sandwiched between them and they were all more than eager to call it a night.</p>
<p>They barely made it into a shadowed alcove before Harry Apparated them directly into the bedroom. A wave of his hand and all three were naked, the clothes landing on the bench at the foot of the bed. Harry urged his lovers onto the bed and watched eagerly as Severus prepared and took Draco. He loved watching his two elegant lovers get lost in each other, Severus’s long fingers moving over Draco’s pale body, Draco writhing under the taller man. Harry lay on his side, his hand propped in his palm as he watched them, one hand sliding slowly over his leaking cock. As soon as Severus recovered from his climax he slid from Draco and moved off the smaller man. Draco whined for his release until he noticed Harry moving over him. Even after Severus, Draco was still tight as Harry slipped inside him. It didn’t take either of them very long to reach climax, and, after a cleaning spell, the three men passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry rather thought he liked this new normal. He loved waking up between his lovers. Loved the way they took care of him with little things. Draco making breakfast and making sure Harry was put together before leaving the house each morning. Severus greeting him with a drink each evening, talking on the couch in the study until Draco got home. Dinner with his little family, whether they made it together or had take away. Sometimes Harry disappeared into his new office, leaving Draco and Severus to each other while he read through reports or files for the following day, other days Severus was the one to disappear into the study. Most nights they all climbed into bed together, though there were a few nights Harry was up late with paperwork and ended up sliding between his lovers in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>Some mornings Harry woke Draco up early for a quick bout of lovemaking, especially when he knew he had a day filled with meetings. The morning sex gave Harry the energy to make it through the day. Some mornings Severus woke Harry up with his lips around Harry’s cock. This was no less effective in providing energy for the Eros. Harry loved everything his lovers did to him and for him. He didn’t care if it was him and Severus or him and Draco or all three of them or even if it was only Draco and Severus as he sat back and watched. Harry was completely and totally in love with his mates. There was just one thing missing.</p>
<p>As July moved forward Harry noticed his lovers whispering between themselves more and more. He eyed them half suspiciously until Draco laughed and told him to go away. This was their first year to be able to celebrate Harry’s birthday with him, and they were determined to make it count. Harry blushed and curled up in the reading nook in their room, a warmth spreading through him at the thought of his lovers doing something special for him.</p>
<p>A week before Harry’s birthday he was at Ebbingdale’s wandering through the large department store. Draco had wanted to order some new robes and Severus was somewhere in the book department, so Harry had decided to wander around. He found himself looking down into a brightly lit glass case when he felt a familiar fluttering in his chest.</p>
<p>“May I help you?” Harry looked up to see a smiling man that reminded him of an older Lockhart with his blond waves and toothy smile. Harry looked back down at the glittering rings and blinked.</p>
<p>“What have you got that’s safe for a brewer?”</p>
<p>“Right this way, sir. Titanium or pure silver are best for potioneers,” he said as he guided Harry down the row of cases. “We have styles for witches, wizards, and gender neutral.”</p>
<p>“We can start with the wizard styles,” Harry told him, glancing up at the man who gave him a nod.</p>
<p>“Very good, sir. The silver are more expensive, but the titanium has more styles as they come in black as well as various shades of muted grey and silver.”</p>
<p>Harry eyed the displays the man pointed to. “What’s the difference as far as brewing safety?”</p>
<p>“None. Though Titanium is more durable and less likely to dent when met with considerable force against a cauldron. Of course, that doesn’t matter with a simple Durability charm on the silver.”</p>
<p>“Can I see the black ones?” The man reached down through the glass and pulled out the display Harry had pointed to. He placed it on the glass once it had solidified again. Harry ran his fingers over the rings and plucked one out. He held it up to the light to see small runes etched in a band around the center of the ring. “What are the runes?”</p>
<p>“A repetition of protection, prosperity, and luck. Standard marriage runes, though those are usually etched on the inside of the ring rather than the outside like that one.” Harry thought Severus would like the understated elegance of the black titanium, and Harry liked that the runes gave it a discreet design since they were etched into the ring making them the same black as the ring.</p>
<p>Harry handed the ring back to the jeweler. “I’ll take it.” The man took it with a beaming smile.</p>
<p>“Excellent. Were you looking for yourself as well or did you want to go over the additional charm options now?” the man asked, placing the ring in a small, blue box.</p>
<p>“I’m not looking for myself just yet,” Harry said. “But I’m not done.”</p>
<p>“Of course, sir. Something similar?” Harry shook his head.</p>
<p>“No. I think something…” Harry’s eyes roamed over the selection of rings, “maybe fashionable and elegant.”</p>
<p>“Very good.” The jeweler picked up the display and waved his wand over the glass before replacing the display of black rings back inside the case. He stepped back to place the ring box near a register before stepping back to Harry. “Another gentleman, sir?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I think he’d prefer something silver. Maybe flashy.” Harry thought Draco would definitely want something that would catch the light and make people notice. “Maybe something with gems.”</p>
<p>“A nice emerald to match your eyes perhaps?” the man suggested. “Or the first gentleman’s eyes?”</p>
<p>“Black,” Harry said distractedly as he looked over an assortment of silver rings with any number of diamonds on them. A moment later another display of rings was placed on the counter. The display was filled with silver bands with different variations of emerald and onyx gem combinations. Harry let his fingers glide over the assortment and tapped at a silver band with an inlay of alternating emerald and onyx gems around the middle. The jeweler immediately plucked it out for Harry and handed it over. Harry looked over the ring and noticed the runes etched on the inside. Harry handed it to the man. “This one.” The man beamed at him.</p>
<p>“Excellent.” He took the ring and placed it in a black box. The black box joined the blue one and the display went back in the case. “Anything else, sir?”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head and smiled at the man. “Nope. There’s just three of us.”</p>
<p>The man smiled politely and pulled a pamphlet from the pocket of his suit jacket. He laid it out on the counter and flipped it open. “These are a list of our general wedding charms,” he ran his finger down one side of the open pamphlet then down the other two pages. “And these are our more specialized charms.” Harry read down the list noticing there was everything from fertility charms to fidelity charms, from healing charms to tracking charms. Harry was amazed at the variety of charms that could be placed on the rings. Harry went with the durability charm on Draco’s as well as extra protection on both since he knew Draco sometimes helped Severus with brewing. Almost as an afterthought, and because even after ten years the war was still on Harry’s mind, he added tracking charms to them. Once the charms had been added and rings polished, Harry happily paid the exorbitant price and stuffed the rings in his pocket. With the small part of him that was missing something finally feeling right, Harry went in search of his lovers.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Even as Harry counted the days down to his birthday, life moved on. There was a short visit from a French dignitary, and a group of Italian Aurors requested a joint operation to take down a smuggling ring. Jeb stopped by the flat one evening to visit, though he had no news on the progress of Severus’s green card. A few days before Harry’s birthday he received an owl with a small package. The un-shrunk package revealed several gifts from his friends and letters wishing him a happy birthday. There was even a small gift from Hermione- Ron’s name was on the tag as well, but Harry wasn’t an idiot.</p>
<p>Harry wasn’t quite sure what Severus and Draco had planned for his birthday so he did his best to make his own plans that he hoped didn’t interfere with theirs. He still found it hard to believe that Severus and Draco had been celebrating his birthday even before they had gotten together. The memory of their story of their first time together made Harry blush, and he looked forward to starting a new tradition with them. The trio seemed to buzz with excitement as July came to an end, and Draco kept giving Harry knowing smiles.</p>
<p>The night before his birthday Harry spent the evening in his office trying to get his reports caught up. He didn’t want to have to deal with any work that weekend since his birthday fell on a Friday, and he wanted to spend the weekend celebrating with his (hopefully) fiances. It was almost midnight when his office door opened, and Severus peeked in. Harry looked up and smiled at his mate.</p>
<p>“You’re still awake?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Severus told him. “Come on. You’re done for the night.” Harry glanced over at the clock to see it was just over a minute until midnight. He closed the file on his desk with a secret smile. At least he wouldn’t have to wake them. He patted his pocket, feeling the boxes he had kept hidden there for the last week, and stood.</p>
<p>“I hope you didn’t stay awake on my account,” Harry said, moving towards Severus. A secret smile pulled at Severus’s lips.</p>
<p>“Of course we did, Harry. Turn around,” Severus instructed when Harry reached him. Harry blinked in surprise at the admission but turned anyway. “You didn’t think we’d let you welcome your birthday alone, did you?” Severus said against Harry’s ear,and a dark cloth was lowered over Harry’s eyes.</p>
<p>Harry gave a small jerk but let Severus tie the cloth in place. “Are we trying sensory deprivation kinks now, Sev?” Harry teased. He jumped at the smart swat to his bottom.</p>
<p>“Behave, brat. We’ll keep that one on the back burner for now,” Severus whispered against Harry’s ear. Severus’s arms wrapped around Harry, and Harry snuggled back against him. “Hold on, darling. We’re just going downstairs,” Severus assured him. Harry nodded and wrapped his hands around the strong forearm holding him across the chest. He felt the pull of Apparition and a second later they landed. “You good?” Harry nodded. Severus’s arm moved from his chest, and Harry felt the cloth being tugged as Severus untied it. </p>
<p>The blindfold dropped away to reveal the darkened room lit by the roaring fireplace and two burning candles on the table. A small cake sat between the candles and a single candle flickered amid the chocolate icing.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday, Harry,” Draco said, stepping away from the table where he had been leaning and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips.</p>
<p>“We wanted to make sure you started your birthday on a good note,” Severus said from behind him. “We know you have work, but we have plans for later also.”</p>
<p>“It’s perfect,” Harry said.</p>
<p>“Make a wish,” Draco said eagerly, and Harry chuckled. He stepped forward, closed his eyes, and wished with all his heart they said yes. He opened his eyes and blew a small gust of air over the flame causing it to dance and flicker out. Draco quickly cut into the cake as Severus led Harry to a chair and poured out champagne. Somehow, Harry ended up in Severus’s usual seat with one of them on either side of him as Draco placed plates in front of them. Harry smiled brightly as they ate the cake, content that he was starting this special day out with the men he loved.</p>
<p>“So, do I get to know what else you have planned?” Harry asked as they ate.</p>
<p>“Nope,” Draco said gleefully. “You’ll just have to wait.” </p>
<p>Harry groaned. “I’m horrible at waiting.”</p>
<p>Severus chuckled. “I promise it will be worth it.”</p>
<p>Harry blinked and carefully placed his fork on the edge of his plate before reaching for his glass and taking a sip of the bubbly drink. He placed the glass back on the table and pulled his hand back. “I have something for you.” Harry watched the bubbles in the clear champagne but he could feel both sets of eyes on him.</p>
<p>“Harry,” Severus said, “it’s your birthday. You’re the one that’s supposed to be getting gifts. Not giving them.”</p>
<p>Harry glanced up at him and smiled softly. “I know. And this is kinda for me as well.” Harry glanced over at Draco to see grey eyes watching him curiously. “I don’t want either of you to feel obligated to accept,” he assured them as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the two boxes. “And, really, I wasn’t sure if it was too soon or not. But,” he glanced over at Severus, “you did say to follow my heart. So-” Harry placed the blue box down in front of Severus and the black box in front of Draco. He pulled his hands back and clasped them in his lap nervously. His eyes darted back and forth between the two men. Draco swallowed several times as he blinked furiously at the box. A small smile played at Severus’s lips as he reached for his box. He flipped it open, his dark eyes going wide as he pulled the ring out, the black titanium glinting in the firelight. As if seeing Severus’s ring spurred Draco into action he snatched up his box and pulled it open. He let out a small gasp and pulled the ring out.</p>
<p>“I know we’ve barely been together a month but I’ve known both of you for over half my life,” Harry said. “The two of you know me better than anyone. You’ve seen my triumphs, you’ve witnessed my failures, and you’ve each pushed me to be a better person in your own way. I know it took us a while to get here; we each had our own path to forge, a past to overcome, but I can say without a doubt that I have never been happier or more content than I have this last month. When we started, I told you I wasn’t sure if I knew how to love two men and you told me to follow my heart.” Harry looked at Severus, meeting his dark eyes before turning to look at Draco. “And my heart tells me that whatever happens in the future, whatever choices we make, whatever fights we have, whatever we do I don’t want to do without the two of you by my side. Draco Lucius Malfoy, Severus Tobias Snape, will you marry me?”</p>
<p>Draco was quicker than Severus as he jumped from the table and grabbed Harry’s face to pull him in for a hard, fierce kiss. He pulled back with a muttered, “I love you.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled at him, half dazed from the kiss. “Is that a yes?”</p>
<p>Harry turned at Severus’s bark of laughter. “Harry James Potter, you truly are impatient,” Severus said as he handed something to Draco. Harry watched as both men dropped to their knees on either side of him. Severus held up a box that was very similar to the one Harry had given him. “I refuse to admit when I fell in love with you, Harry,” Severus said. “I refuse to admit to how many nights I lay awake dreaming of you in my arms. I won’t diminish the time I’ve had with Draco or the love I have with him, but I think I speak for both of us when I say we have never been happier since you accepted us into your life.” Severus flipped the lid of the box open to reveal a silver ring with two triquetras framing an open area with a small notch in it. Before Harry could speak, his attention was pulled to Draco who held a similar box. </p>
<p>“When I moved to America, I thought I had lost you for good, Harry. I found an unexpected love in Severus and together we began to build a life. There was never any doubt for both of us what was missing in that life. And when you finally came to us my heart sang in a way it never had before. I love you. I love Severus. And I want the three of us to make a life together. Harry James Potter-” Draco popped the lid open on his box to reveal a silver ring with a traditional Claddagh design.</p>
<p>“Will you marry us?” Severus and Draco finished together.</p>
<p>Harry looked unbelievingly back and forth between the two rings. “Yes,” he cried. “Yes.”</p>
<p>Severus and Draco both pulled their rings out and guided them together in front of Harry. He watched the Claddagh slide between the two Triquetras and a soft glow emanated from the ring as they melded together. Together, both men pushed the joined ring onto Harry’s shaking finger. Harry held his hand up, the ring glinting in the candlelight. He smiled over at Severus and noticed the black ring was resting loosely on his pointer finger. Harry reached for it and slid it off.</p>
<p>“You didn’t answer my question. Will you marry me?”</p>
<p>Severus smiled at him. “I would love to, Harry.” Harry grinned and slipped the ring onto Severus’s fingers before pressing a palm to the man’s cheek and kissing him gently. He pulled back with a smile and turned to Draco. The blond already had his ring waiting in his outstretched palm. Harry chuckled.</p>
<p>“Someone’s eager,” he said with a smile before he picked the ring up. “Draco, will you marry me?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Draco cried quickly and Harry pushed the ring on his finger. A giddy contentment washed over Harry and he grabbed his mates’ hands.</p>
<p>Draco cried out at the unexpected pull and a second later the three of them were on the large bed sans clothes. Harry pushed Draco to the bed and covered him with his body, covering the soft lips with his own and thrusting his tongue deep into the warm mouth. Harry blindly reached out for Severus and pulled the man against him. As if sensing what he wanted Severus moved against Harry and began caressing him as his mouth moved over Harry’s neck. Harry silently cast the cleaning spell on himself and Draco, pulling a whimper from the man beneath him. Harry pulled back from the kiss with a gasp.</p>
<p>“Like the first time,” Harry demanded and both men eagerly agreed.</p>
<p>Harry prepared Draco as Severus’s fingers worked Harry open. The room was filled with sounds of groans and slick skin as they worked themselves into a frenzy. Harry had barely pushed into Draco when Severus was moving over him and pushing into him. Harry moaned and barely waited for Severus to fully sheath himself before he began to pleasure the three of them. As before, the two Slytherins could do little more than allow their Eros to pleasure them as he moved.</p>
<p>“Back,” Harry said as he pushed back against Severus. He could feel his mate’s confusion even as the man obeyed, but Harry couldn’t have answered any questions if he’d wanted to. He pulled out of Draco and the man gave a small moan. “Turn over,” Harry commanded, and Draco moved quickly to slither and turn until he was on his belly. Harry pushed back into the warm heat. He grabbed Severus’s left hand with his own and brought it down to twine their fingers with Draco’s left hand. Harry moaned as their rings clinked together, and he felt a rush of power flow through him. Draco and Severus gasped as well, and Harry wondered if they had felt it too. He didn’t have time to ask as he felt the sudden need to claim his mates. Harry began a fast-paced thrusting, pleasing both men. “Mine. Mine. Mine.” Harry chanted with each thrust and pull. A warmth emanated from his hand where their rings touched, and Harry moved faster as the heat spread through him. His lovers were chanting his name, groaning as he claimed them. Harry had no idea how long it took the warmth to spread completely through his body completing the bond, he only knew both men were begging for release by the time Harry felt as if his entire body was awash in flames. As if his body could no longer contain the flames, they seemed to spill out in one swift wave of magic that had all three men screaming and coming at the same time.</p>
<p>Harry had no idea how he made it to the mattress or who had cast the cleaning spell as all three men were still gasping for breath. As they began to finally calm down Harry realized that for the first time since he had started having sex with Draco and Severus he was exhausted. He lifted his hand to admire the ring once more as a yawn tore threw him.</p>
<p>“I hope you didn’t want a long engagement,” Harry mumbled as he turned to press back against Severus.</p>
<p>“The sooner the better for me,” Draco said, copying Harry’s movements.</p>
<p>“Agreed,” Severus mumbled as he slid an arm over both of them.</p>
<p>“Good. ‘Cause we’re married,” Harry mumbled.</p>
<p>“What?” Draco shot up. He turned to look down at Harry. “Are you sure? How do you know?”</p>
<p>Harry gave a half shrug. “Just know.”</p>
<p>As if in confirmation a glowing scroll popped into existence on the bedside table. Severus sat up and picked it up; unrolling it, he skimmed over the contents. He let out a bark of laughter before leaning down to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “Right you are, my little Eros. It’s a wedding certificate listing Harry as the head of house.” He handed it to Draco who eagerly took it and read over it. Harry’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt fingers brush his hair back.</p>
<p>“I suppose that’s why he’s so tired rather than his usual hyperactive,” Draco said, moving in the bed and settling down.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Severus agreed. “Takes quite a bit of magic to perform a triple bonding.”</p>
<p>“Triple bonding?” Draco’s voice held a curious note. </p>
<p>“You to Harry. Me to Harry. And me to you,” Severus explained. Harry was sure Severus said something else, but he was already drifting off, a smile on his face. So far it had been a wonderful birthday, and it was just beginning.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Harry let out a moan as he was pulled from sleep by the gentle sucking of the wet mouth wrapped around his cock. He slid his hand down to grab at the silky smooth hair as he pushed up into the wet heat. Severus's fingers dug into Harry's hips as Harry bucked beneath him. Severus did that wicked thing with his tongue that always sent Harry over the edge, and Harry emptied himself with a cry. Feeling the rush of orgasm wash through him, Harry wasted no time in pinning Severus to the bed and returning the favor. Licking his lips after the delicious wake up call, Harry moved up Severus's body and pressed a chaste kiss to the thin lips.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday,” Severus said, his voice slightly husky.</p>
<p>“Good morning, husband.” Harry adored the pink blush that stole over Severus’s face at his words. </p>
<p>“I still can’t believe we’re married,” Severus said, an awed note in his voice.</p>
<p>Harry laughed and pulled back. “Did you say we got a marriage certificate last night?” Harry asked as he slid from the bed and went to grab some clean clothes.</p>
<p>“I did. I suppose in bondings like ours they automatically register with the Ministry.”</p>
<p>Harry turned at Severus’s words to see the man slipping into his robe. “Ministry. Not the Congress?”</p>
<p>“We’re British citizens, Harry. Not Americans,” Severus explained. “If we had gone the typical route and been married by an officiant then our marriage would have been registered with the Congress- technically the local bonding and marriage office.” Severus moved over to Harry and wrapped an arm around his waist pulling them together. “But as you decided to perform the bonding yourself the contract registered with the country of your birth.”</p>
<p>Harry searched Severus’s dark eyes for any regret from the previous night. “I didn’t know what I was doing at the time, Severus. I’m so-”</p>
<p>“Hush,” Severus cut him off with a quick kiss. “Harry, these rings were not some sort of placating, holding spot. Draco and I meant them. Yes, we had originally planned for a small ceremony with Draco’s parents and a few of your friends in attendance, but we had also planned it for a month maybe two months down the road. We were no less eager to become your bonded mates than you were to become ours. Or did you miss the part where we proposed to each other last night?”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to Severus’s lips. “I don’t regret it either.”</p>
<p>“Good. Now go take a shower and get ready for work. Our husband is making us breakfast.” Harry felt a giddy smile spread across his lips at Severus’s words. Severus chuckled and urged Harry to the loo while he went to pick out his own clothes.</p>
<p>By the time Harry made it downstairs, Draco already had breakfast on the table and a plate waiting for Harry. Severus was back at the head of the table, paper in front of him as he sipped his coffee. Harry grabbed the blond around the waist and pulled him against his body as Draco let out a squeak of surprise. Harry smiled into the grey eyes. “Good morning, husband.” Harry chuckled as Draco melted into him and pressed a kiss to the plump lips.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday, husband,” Draco said breathlessly when Harry pulled back. “I made your favorite,” he added. Harry glanced down to see the crepes and fresh berries along with bacon, toast, and his morning tea. He looked back at the blond, caressing the beloved face with his eyes.</p>
<p>“So you did.” A wicked gleam entered Harry’s eyes as he slid his hand down his husband’s body. “Two of my favorite things to eat already this morning. I wonder if you would be willing to let me have my other favorite.” Draco moaned as Harry palmed his growing erection. Harry covered his mouth in a hard kiss as he pressed Draco back against the table and quickly popped the button on Draco’s trousers. Harry dropped to his knees as he freed Draco's cock. Harry didn't tease his husband knowing he still had to make it to work, so he used every trick he knew to drive Draco wild. Satisfaction washed over Harry as Draco let out a scream and came down Harry's throat in less than five minutes. He stood and smugly tucked his husband's spent prick away before sitting down. He hummed happily as he picked up his fork and cut into the still-warm crepes. He glanced over at Severus’s chuckle to see the dark eyes twinkling merrily. Harry darted forward and pressed a quick kiss to Severus’s lips. “Love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Severus said with a chuckle before going back to his newspaper.</p>
<p>Harry turned to see the dazed blond slumped in the chair beside him and gave Draco an equally quick kiss. “Love you too, Dray.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Harry,” Draco said, having finally come out of his sated fog. Harry turned his attention to his breakfast knowing it was going to be a good day. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The day alternately dragged and sped by for Harry. When he caught himself staring at his ring for what must have been hours he would glance at the clock only to realize it had barely been five minutes. Yet when he found himself immersed in paperwork he would look up to find almost an hour had gone by. He received several missives wishing him a happy birthday, and at least five people had stopped by personally to greet him. At lunchtime Amelia and the other secretaries in the Foreign Affairs Department greeted him with a small cake. The closer it got to the end of the day the harder it was for Harry to concentrate. He couldn’t wait to get home and celebrate his birthday weekend with his husbands. Even the thought of the word made his heart flutter. When five o’clock hit, Harry already had his desk straightened up and was sticking his head out the door to wish Amelia and the others a good weekend. He moved over to the Floo and tossed the powder in, his heart pounding in his chest at the thought of seeing Severus waiting for him.</p>
<p>He wasn’t disappointed. Severus was standing at the drink bar having just poured out two drinks. He looked up with a smile when Harry stepped through. Harry smiled brightly and crossed over to him, wrapping his arms around one of the men he loved. Severus gave a surprised hum as Harry crashed their lips together. He could feel himself getting hard as his tongue swept over Severus’s. He slid his hands down to cup Severus’s arse and ground their growing erections together. Severus’s own hands were gripping Harry’s hips tightly. Harry pulled from the kiss and tilted his head back for Severus’s questing lips.</p>
<p>“Mmm. Been thinking about this all day,” Harry moaned. Severus chuckled as he nipped at Harry’s ear.</p>
<p>“Obviously. What do you want, darling?” Severus asked as his hands moved to work at Harry’s trousers.</p>
<p>“Want you on your knees,” Harry moaned. “Wanna fuck that beautiful mouth.” Severus let out a moan of approval and quickly dropped to his knees. It didn’t take long until Harry was gripping the dark hair and thrusting into the warm mouth. Severus hummed around him, and Harry let out a cry as he spilled himself down Severus’s throat. As soon as he slipped from Severus’s mouth Harry dropped to his knees and pressed the taller man back as he ravaged his mouth, loving the taste of himself on Severus’s tongue. He grabbed for his husband’s trousers and pushed them down. “Need to fucking taste you, Sev. Need my husband’s come in my mouth.” Severus let out a groan which quickly morphed into cries of pleasure as Harry sucked him down. Harry let out a pleased hum as Severus shuddered beneath him. </p>
<p>Harry pulled back feeling refreshed and energized after his long day. “Damn. I needed that.”</p>
<p>“So glad I could accommodate,” Severus murmured from the floor. Harry chuckled and leaned over to press a chaste kiss to the soft lips.</p>
<p>“Can I help it if I’m still enjoying the novelty of having husbands?”</p>
<p>“Perfectly acceptable,” Severus said as he finally tucked himself in. “In fact, Draco is in a celebratory mood today as well.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Harry asked, interested in what his husbands had gotten up to today. He knew Draco had gone in for a short morning shift and Severus hadn’t planned on going to the shop at all so they could get things ready for whatever they had planned for Harry. Harry pushed himself to his feet. “And just how exactly did our husband celebrate?” Harry held a hand out to help Severus to his feet, pulling the taller man closer. “And if he celebrated with you please give detailed descriptions and leave nothing out,” Harry said in a sultry voice he never knew he was capable of and licked his lips. Severus laughed.</p>
<p>“We did indeed celebrate together,” Severus said, sliding his hand around Harry’s waist and pulling him closer. “There was much tongue and screaming involved.” Harry moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. “Perhaps, rather than a detailed description, we promise to reenact the scene for you later.”</p>
<p>“Bloody hell yes,” Harry groaned. Severus let out another chuckle and kissed Harry thoroughly before pulling back.</p>
<p>“For now, why don’t you go change into something comfortable. Dinner should be ready soon-” Harry pulled back, a stab of disappointment shooting through him.</p>
<p>“Dray already made dinner?” Severus gave his forehead a small peck of understanding.</p>
<p>“It’s part of your surprise, darling. Don’t be too disappointed.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Harry pouted pulling another chuckle from Severus. </p>
<p>“Go get changed.” Severus guided Harry out of the library and ushered him into their room with the assurance he would meet Harry downstairs. Harry quickly pulled his dress shirt off and removed the wand and holster, tossing them to the dresser. He changed from the dark trousers to a pair of faded jeans and exchanged his faded grey tee for a dark green he knew Sev and Dray thought he looked good in. Harry left his boots off for now deciding if they actually went anywhere he could always pull them on beforehand. He stepped from the room and headed down the winding stairs.</p>
<p>Harry heard voices before he reached the bottom of the stairs and knew instinctively that one of them was not Draco or Severus. He almost wished he hadn’t left his wand on the dresser but it was a habit now. The voices didn’t sound threatening and, in fact, Severus’s own reply sounded amused, so Harry continued down and paused at the sight before him. Severus stood by the fireplace a glass of red wine in his hand as he smiled and nodded at one of the people speaking. The bottle of wine rested on the coffee table along with two filled glasses, one with a sip less of alcohol than the other. On the couch, two men sat casually, holding their own glasses of wine. The slightly older of the two held his glass resting on the knee of a crossed leg, smiling and nodding at what the other man was saying. The younger was telling some story, his hand waving wildly and Harry was glad for the anti-spill charms that came on the glasses. Both men wore matching purple tees with giant gold Ws flashing over the back. </p>
<p>“...so then of course Fred says-”</p>
<p>“You should have added the mint leaves,” the second twin finished.</p>
<p>Severus shook his head, a smile on his face. “And that, Mr. Weasley is why I insisted the two of you separate in my NEWT classes.” Severus looked up then, his eyes landing on Harry and his smile brightened. “Harry.”</p>
<p>As one, the twins turned, bright smiles lighting their faces when they spotted him. “Harry!” they cried together, placing their drinks on the table and standing.</p>
<p>Harry moved forward and hugged them both. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Happy.”</p>
<p>“Birthday!” </p>
<p>Harry chuckled and they pulled him over to the couch. They sat down and pulled him down between them before reaching for their drinks. Fred handed Harry the filled glass and took a sip of his own. “How did you guys find me?” Harry asked, still rather bemused that the twins were here.</p>
<p>“Funny story, that,” George said.</p>
<p>“Last month, once Neville got back from the conference, we were having lunch,” Fred said.</p>
<p>“And of course, he mentioned running into you. Said America was looking good on you.”</p>
<p>“So, I told Fred we should come visit.”</p>
<p>“And George mentioned your birthday was coming up.”</p>
<p>“Perfect,” the twins said together. Harry chuckled as he watched Severus move to sit on the opposite side of the couch, his dark eyes watching Harry merrily.</p>
<p>“Neville said as how he thought that was a grand idea,” Fred said.</p>
<p>“So we thought that was that.”</p>
<p>“Until we got a letter two weeks later from our dearly departed professor.” Harry jerked his head to look at Severus who nodded.</p>
<p>“Neville had written to Draco and I and explained how the twins wished to come over to celebrate your birthday with you, and he thought it prudent to inform us before your friends surprised us all,” Severus explained. “Draco and I knew you were still on good terms with your business partners and so decided to include them in on the secret of my survival. We have no wish for you to have to hide yourself from those you consider dearest to you, Harry.”</p>
<p>Harry looked over at the twins, moving his head back and forth as he spoke. “So you are aware of… everything?” he asked cautiously.</p>
<p>Fred nodded. “Yeah. The professor explained how you were Eros-”</p>
<p>“Bloody brilliant, by the way, mate,” George interjected.</p>
<p>“And that he and baby Malfoy were your mates.” Harry took a sip of his wine.</p>
<p>“And… you’re okay with that?” Fred shrugged as if it didn’t matter.</p>
<p>“Lee’s got two wives, you know,” George explained. “Just a third name we’ll have to remember to add to the Christmas cards.</p>
<p>Harry looked up at Severus, a question in his eyes. Severus raised a brow but nodded. Harry turned to Fred with a smirk. “Or you could just address it to The Potters.”</p>
<p>“Potters!” George cried.</p>
<p>“Since when?” Fred demanded, and Harry held up his hand to show his ring. George grabbed for it, oohing over the design.</p>
<p>“Early this morning,” Harry answered. “We were only supposed to get engaged, but for some reason my creature decided we needed to be married. I didn’t even realizing I was bonding us until it was over,” Harry admitted.</p>
<p>“Harry, that’s great,” Fred said.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Congratulations, Harry.” He turned to Snape. “You too, Professor.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Congratulations, sir,” Fred echoed.</p>
<p>Harry watched the small blush steal over Severus’s cheeks. “Thank you, and, please, I’ve already told you: call me ‘Severus’.”</p>
<p>Harry looked up as the kitchen door pushed open, and Draco stepped out carrying a silver tray filled with snacks. Or Harry thought he was carrying it until he realized the tray was only floating just over Draco’s outstretched palm. Harry forgot about his guests when his eyes fell on the deep red of Draco’s lips. Harry stood from the couch, his eyes locking on grey as he rounded the couch. Draco seemed to forget about the tray, and Harry barely registered Severus Summoning the tray as Harry pulled Draco against him.</p>
<p>“Hello, Husband,” Harry said softly, watching Draco’s eyes flutter as he melted against him.</p>
<p>“Hi.” Harry chuckled at the breathy greeting and claimed his husband’s mouth. Draco grabbed at him as Harry thrust his tongue into the warm mouth. Draco moaned, and Harry slid his hand down the slender frame and over the rounded backside.</p>
<p>“Harry,” Severus’s voice broke in, humor evident in his tone. “You have guests.”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Harry asked, pulling back. He glanced over at Severus to see his dark eyes glinting with humor. Harry blinked, his face filling with heat as he remembered the twins were there. He glanced over to see them gaping at him. Harry downed the wine in the glass he had somehow miraculously kept hold of. “Sorry,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>George chuckled and shook his head. “Er, congratulations, Draco,” Fred said.</p>
<p>Harry glanced over at Draco. “I told them we were married this morning.”</p>
<p>Draco’s lips lifted in a smile. “Brilliant, isn’t it?” He moved over to the couch and settled next to Fred thrusting his ring out. “Harry picked it out all on his own. Isn’t it the best?”</p>
<p>George leaned over to admire it, and Harry moved to stand next to Severus. He grabbed a cracker with some sort of cheese and olive topping. He glanced over when Severus rested a hand on the small of Harry’s back when Harry sat on the arm of the couch.</p>
<p>“What sort of charms have you got on it, Harry?” Fred asked. </p>
<p>“Oh. Well, they both have the standard prosperity, protection, and luck as well as a bit of added protection,” Harry explained. “Dray’s has an added durability because his isn’t titanium.” Harry reached down and stroked the black ring on his husband’s fingers. “Sev’s is titanium because it’s practically indestructible, but Dray likes to help him brew sometimes so I added the durability to his. There’s also tracking charms on them,” Harry added with a sheepish look at Severus. Severus laughed and turned to Draco.</p>
<p>“See. I told you I wasn’t going too far with the tracking charms.”</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Paranoid gits.” Harry laughed and pressed a kiss to Severus’s lips.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” He held his hand up to admire the ring. “What else did you add?”</p>
<p>“Draco insisted on getting you the anti-loss charm in case you took your ring off,” Severus teased, and Harry’s face blossomed with a blush.</p>
<p>“That’s probably the one he needs the most,” Fred teased and Harry shot him two fingers.</p>
<p>“I also added a few protection and healing charms,” Severus told them. “You might not actively be an Auror right now, but I have no doubt you will eventually find yourself in the midst of action again.”</p>
<p>“He definitely has your number, Harry,” George said.</p>
<p>“Hopefully I’m done with all that,” Harry said, taking a sip of his wine. “I find I’m actually liking this new position. It’s rarely boring and quite entertaining at times. I don’t think I’ll be giving it up anytime soon. So tell me how things are going back in England.”</p>
<p>The twins began to regale him with tales of their friends and family back home, considerately avoiding the topic of Ron, though they did mention Ginny had signed on with the Harpies last month. Eventually, the small group moved over to the table for dinner. Harry was pleased to be able to share Draco’s wonderful cooking with more of his friends. The blond wizard blushed when Harry praised all the wonderful meals Draco had fixed over the months. Dinner was followed by a delicious chocolate ganache cake that Harry enjoyed immensely. Too immensely if Draco’s flushed cheeks were any indication. </p>
<p>After dinner, the small party moved to the balcony. The twins had no qualms about stripping down to their pants to try out the jacuzzi, and, after two more glasses of wine, a laughing Harry joined them. Severus refused, but Draco did opt to go change first before giving into Harry’s pouts and slipping into the water. Harry kissed the blond thoroughly and told him this was the best birthday ever before turning back to listen to Fred’s encounter with a belligerent customer. Severus slipped off to bed first, leaving the quartet in the hot tub. Draco retired as the small group moved inside to the couch. By that time, Harry was buzzing due to the alcohol and excitement in his system so freely answered the normally-embarrassing questions the twins threw at him. Although, after Harry’s very detailed re-telling of one particular shower escapade, the twins refrained from any more intimate questions. </p>
<p>Eventually, Harry showed the twins to the spare room before dragging himself across the hall to slip in between his lovers. He snuggled around Draco and pulled the blond back so Harry could press back against Severus. Cuddled between his husbands, Harry let out a happy sigh and relaxed into their body heat. He fell asleep that night with a soft smile on his face.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Where’s Draco?” Harry finally asked once Severus pulled from him and collapsed on the bed.</p>
<p>“Fixing breakfast for you and your guests. We ate earlier,” Severus answered as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to Harry’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Harry turned to capture the questing mouth in a soft kiss. “Mmm,” he said as he finally pulled back. “He didn’t want to join us?”</p>
<p>“You know how he is,” Severus said. “He can’t relax when there are guests to see to. Besides, I think he said something about you needing a shower.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled and sat up in bed. He turned to Severus and brushed a lock of hair out of the man’s eyes. “This has been the best birthday ever, Sev. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Severus’s dark gaze softened. “Anything for you, darling.”</p>
<p>Harry bent down to press a quick kiss to Severus’s lips before jumping out of bed. After being woken up with amazing sex, Harry was ready to start the day. He wondered if Draco had made any plans with the twins being here and hurried to pull on some decent clothes. He glanced over at Severus to see the man dozing and left the room with a smile.</p>
<p>By the time he made it downstairs, the twins were already seated at the table and picking over Draco’s offering. Fred was begging Draco to divorce Harry and come back to England with them while George was piling more bacon on his plate. Harry smiled at the trio and moved to wrap his husband in a hug.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Dray,” Harry hummed. Draco rolled his eyes but pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips.</p>
<p>“You and Severus had sex, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “You could have joined us.”</p>
<p>Draco’s face blushed deeply. “Eat your breakfast. Merlin knows you probably need it after all that wine last night.”</p>
<p>Harry settled at the table and wasn’t surprised to find a plate already filled with his favorites waiting for him. He dug in while Draco explained their plans for the day. Severus had to go into the shop for a few hours that morning, so Harry, Draco, and the twins spent the morning on the boardwalk. The twins came up with several new ideas for their shop and enjoyed the different games on offer. Around one, they met Severus in Central Park for a picnic before Draco dragged them off to show the twins more of the sights. They returned home to change into evening clothes where Harry and Draco did indeed take a shower. Harry forgot their bathroom didn’t have silencing charms when he saw the red-faced twins waiting for them downstairs. A spark of pride burst in Harry’s chest, and he knew it was his Eros mentally gloating.</p>
<p>They took the twins to Draco’s favorite steak house since Harry had enjoyed it so much on Draco’s birthday. This time, Harry and Draco shared a watermelon margarita while the twins tried a Long Island Iced Tea. Afterwards, they spent a couple of hours at the trio’s favorite club before heading back to the flat. That evening, everyone elected to retire for the night almost as soon as they got home. Once again, Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face. </p>
<p>The twins were portkeying from the Woolworth building Sunday morning, so Harry told Draco not to worry about breakfast. Instead, he treated everyone to greasy hash browns and breakfast sandwiches from McDonalds. The twins loved the fast food and vowed to seek out more such delights back in London. The trio saw the twins off and headed back to the flat where they cuddled on the couch and just spent the day enjoying each others company.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry returned to work to a pile of letters waiting on his desk. He read through several reports of ongoing operations and sent a missive off to Pierre for reinforcements. He took a break long enough for a quick sandwich from one of the cafes downstairs before attacking the pile once more. He glanced over a congressional memo about yearly physicals and set it aside before covering it with another about annual Floo maintenance. There was an invitation to attend a dinner at the Columbian ambassador’s home, and Harry tucked it into his robe to give to Draco once he got home. </p>
<p>By the time it was time to go home, Harry thought he could do without seeing another memo for the rest of the week. He smiled gratefully at Severus and took the proffered glass before dropping into his usual seat. Severus spelled the chair wider and settled down beside Harry. He pulled Harry against him and petted his hair as he talked about his day. Harry let the familiar warm cadence lull him to relaxation, and he dozed against Severus until Draco got home and they moved to the kitchen to make dinner. </p>
<p>The rest of the week followed a similar pattern. On Wednesday, Harry was surprised to see a letter bearing the Ministry of Magic seal cross his desk. He quickly pulled it open and recognized Robard’s messy scrawl. Harry read through the letter that informed him the minister would be in New York along with the head of St. Mungo’s for the International Healers Exchange program the first week of September. Harry pulled Amelia into his office and they began making plans to prepare for the busy week. When Harry informed Draco and Severus of Kingsley’s upcoming visit and all it entailed, his husbands were suitably sympathetic. Harry warned them in advance he might have to work late some evenings but he’d try to let them know if he could.</p>
<p>By the time Friday rolled around, Harry was ready for the weekend. Wanting to start his weekend on the right note, Harry ignored the glass in Severus’s hand and dropped to his knees. Long fingers slid into his hair with a muttered “fuck,” and Harry teased his husband into hardness before swallowing him down. By the time Draco arrived home, Harry was feeling better than he’d felt all week. Draco gave him a knowing smirk and pulled the two dark-haired wizards into the kitchen. </p>
<p>Harry set to work on cutting and seasoning the chicken for their pasta dish while Draco set the noodles to boil, and Severus poured out their wine. Harry helped Severus prepare the salad while Draco worked on the delicious sauce that would go over the chicken and pasta. Severus went to put the salad in the ice box, and Harry moved over to where Draco stood at the stove. He stuck his head over Draco’s shoulder to sniff at the delightful aroma.</p>
<p>“If you even think about stealing a bite, I’ll hex you,” Draco growled playfully.</p>
<p>Harry slid a hand over Draco’s waist and nuzzled the blond’s neck. “Mmm. And what if what I want is a bite of you?” He nibbled at Draco’s neck causing the man to moan. Harry watched with laughing eyes as Severus snatched a bite of seasoned chicken. “Oi!” Draco called, pulled away from Harry’s distracting kisses. Harry stepped back to release the blond from his grasp and Draco moved to wave his wand threateningly at Severus. Harry used the distraction to steal a bite of pasta. “That’s it!” Draco cried. “Out.” He waved them off. “Go set the table. Be useful.”</p>
<p>Harry and Severus left the kitchen laughing, plates and utensils following them out. Harry set the table with a wave of his hand and reached out to grab Severus around the waist. He pulled the older wizard in for a kiss, tasting the chicken on his tongue. Severus pulled back with a laugh as Harry tried to suck the man’s tongue into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Are you after a kiss or a taste of dinner?” Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to the soft lips.</p>
<p>“You know me so well, Sev.” Harry gave a small yelp as Severus smacked his bum.</p>
<p>“Brat.”</p>
<p>Harry gave the man a sultry look. “That’s not what you were saying earlier.” He pressed a leg against Severus’s crotch causing the man to moan.</p>
<p>“You are not fucking me over the table,” Severus protested weakly. “Draco will kill us.”</p>
<p>“I’ll make it up to him later,” Harry promised as he slid a hand down to rub at Severus’s growing erection.</p>
<p>“Darli-” Severus’s words were cut off by the warning ding of the lift. Harry jerked back and glanced from the lift to Severus.</p>
<p>“You expecting someone?” Severus shook his head and Harry noticed the man’s wand was in his hand. Harry didn’t even bother Summoning his wand as he felt the magic gather at his fingertips. </p>
<p>The sleek silver doors opened to reveal a man and woman with platinum blond hair and Harry blinked in surprise. He felt Severus relax slightly behind him. The kitchen door swung open and Draco stepped out. </p>
<p>“Did I hear the-” Draco froze at the sight of the couple, his eyes going wide in surprise. “Mother. Father.” He glanced over at Harry and Severus as if they knew what was going on before heading over to the couple. “What a surprise. We weren’t expecting you.”</p>
<p>Narcissa Malfoy stepped forward to greet her son with a small peck to his cheeks. “We came as soon as we got your letter, Draco dear.” She glanced over at Harry and he suddenly felt guilt wash over him, though he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to feel guilty about. </p>
<p>Draco’s cheeks flushed as he glanced at Harry. “I wrote Mother and Father about our bonding.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Harry said, unsure what he was supposed to say. “Er, well, um, welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.”</p>
<p>“Lucius. Narcissa,” Severus intoned behind Harry. “Lovely to see you again.”</p>
<p>Lucius gave a terse nod. “Severus.”</p>
<p>“We were just about to have dinner,” Severus informed them. “Would you like to join us?”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Narcissa said, as if unaware she had simply barged into their home.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Harry spat out. “Please. There’s plenty. I’ll just go get some more place settings.”</p>
<p>“The food,” Draco said, as if finally remembering he had been in the middle of something.</p>
<p>“I will get the plates,” Severus said. “And finish the food. It’s not like I haven’t done it before. Draco, you should stay out here and visit with your parents. You haven’t seen them in nearly a year.” Severus strode determinedly towards the kitchen, and Harry had the feeling the brunette was escaping as much as he and Draco seemed to want to as well.</p>
<p>Draco finally moved away from his mother and went to greet his father. “Father,” he said politely as he shook the man’s hand.</p>
<p>“Draco,” Lucius said, his voice sounding almost warm. </p>
<p>Giving himself a mental shake, Harry moved forward. These people were his in-laws - and wasn’t that a shocking thought - and he should attempt to make a good impression. “Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, but may I offer you something to drink?”</p>
<p>Narcissa smiled politely at Harry. “Thank you, Mr. Potter, but I believe we can wait until dinner.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled at the blonde witch. “Please, call me ‘Harry’.”</p>
<p>The kitchen door once again opened, and Severus reappeared with more dishes following him. They settled on the table in front of two more chairs and were soon joined by the salad Harry and Severus had prepared earlier. Severus disappeared back into the kitchen and Harry turned to Draco.</p>
<p>He smiled at his husband. “Draco, why don’t we move to the table. It looks like dinner is ready.” Draco nodded and led his parents to the table. He settled his parents on the far side of the table just as Severus appeared once more with the pasta dish presented in a nice casserole pan Harry had never seen. Draco moved around the table and Harry stopped him. “Dray, I’m sure Severus won’t mind if you take the head of the table tonight,” Harry told the blond softly. “After all, your parents are visiting.” Draco blushed slightly and glanced over at Severus.</p>
<p>“Of course, love,” Severus agreed. “I believe we’re ready to eat, if you’ll pour the wine. I just have to grab the garlic bread.”</p>
<p>Harry hadn’t realized they had garlic bread but wisely kept his mouth shut and took his usual seat. Draco poured out the wine and sat down as Severus joined them, taking the seat beside Harry and across from Narcissa. Severus took a moment to fill plates with the pasta while Draco doled out salad. Harry sat quietly, not sure what to do since his husbands usually fussed if he tried to help serve dinner. Finally the bread basket was floated around for each person to take their slice and dinner began. It was fairly stressful, and Harry’s Eros didn’t like it, if the pulling in his chest was any indication. Harry glanced around the table at the group of Slytherins and sighed. He took a sip of his wine to wash down his salad before speaking.</p>
<p>“So, I’m an Eros,” he stated blandly causing the others to gape at him. “Took a job here in America to babysit a couple of former Death Eaters, ended up falling in love with them. Accidentally bonded to Dray and Sev instead of accepting an engagement. Pretty sure they’re going to end up kicking us all back to good ole England here in a few months, but it’s been fun. Kingsley’s coming to New York in a few weeks, which is causing quite a ruckus in <em> my </em>office, I’ll tell you. Anyway, heard you had cleared out of the manor and moved to your place in Bath. Never been, but I hear it’s lovely. Do you get much socialization there, Mrs. Malfoy?”</p>
<p>Harry blinked expectantly up at the witch, and, not surprisingly, she recovered quickly and smiled back. “Actually, yes. I was quite surprised myself, but there’s a lovely witch’s association that meets in Lansdown once a month. I wasn’t aware the wizarding society held such prominence in that area.”</p>
<p>“That’s lovely.” Harry turned his green gaze on Lucius. “And you, Mr. Malfoy? Are you staying busy? I know you were quite active in the ministry in the past. It must be quite a change.”</p>
<p>A suspicious look entered Lucius’s eyes, but they darted to Narcissa for a second and Harry assumed she must have nudged him under the table. “It is certainly different. But I find ways of keeping myself busy.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Harry gave him a falsely bright smile. Harry took a bite of his pasta and washed it down with the wine. “Once again, Draco, you outdo yourself. Dinner is wonderful.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is,” Severus agreed quickly, causing Draco to blush.</p>
<p>Harry smiled at the Malfoys. “I swear your son is going to add a stone to my weight with all his wonderful cooking.”</p>
<p>Narcissa cast a proud smile at her son before turning back to Harry. “That should make Molly Weasley happy. Wasn’t she always trying to fatten you up?”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “That she was. If Ginevra had cooked half as well as Draco I might have been so in love with her food I never realized I was gay.” Harry picked his wine up and made a toasting motion towards Draco and winked at his blushing husband. “Good thing she couldn’t cook, eh?”</p>
<p>Narcissa let out a small giggle and Harry could practically feel the tension leave the room. She turned her attention to Severus. “Severus, Draco mentioned you had been giving classes at the local university.”</p>
<p>“Yes, on occasion. I took the summer off as there was a clash of schedules between myself and another professor, but I received a letter just this afternoon asking about my intentions of offering my class for the upcoming semester.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t mention that,” Draco said before Harry could.</p>
<p>“Well, it was only this afternoon I received the note. I haven’t decided if I’m going to offer or not.”</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes. “Of course you are, Severus. You might not have liked teaching at Hogwarts, but you enjoy these students who are interested in potions. You’ve told me yourself many of them show the same passion you have.”</p>
<p>Severus gave a nod of concession at Harry’s words and smiled lovingly. Conversation seemed to flow easier after that, and Harry reached under the table to run a soothing hand over Draco’s leg. Draco smiled gratefully and turned his attention to what his father was saying. Harry offered the Malfoys the use of the guest room but was relieved when he learned they had already checked into the Astoria. That evening, Harry and Severus cuddled Draco between them as they drifted off to sleep. They ended up having dinner with Draco’s parents at a fancy restaurant Saturday evening, and the blond duet left early Sunday morning. While Harry knew Draco loved his parents, the three husbands breathed a sigh of relief when the older Malfoys left. </p>
<p>Harry returned to work Monday and jumped into preparations for Kingsley’s visit. He gathered a small team of Aurors he had worked with before, and they went over the itinerary Percy had sent over. Harry had Amelia book the appropriate number of rooms at the Astoria, set up meetings with the head of Picquery Health Center, and booked the banquet room for the required dinner. Harry wasn’t wrong in assuming he would end up working late some nights and was usually able to let Draco or Severus know. Which is why he was surprised one evening when he and several of the Aurors were gathered around his conference table and his office door opened to admit Draco.</p>
<p>Harry looked up in surprise when the blond entered carrying a picnic basket. “Dray. What are you doing here?” Harry left the small group looking over the floor plans of Picquery HC and moved over to greet his husband. Draco accepted the kiss on his cheek elegantly before moving over to place the basket at the unoccupied end of the table. “Did you not get my message?”</p>
<p>“I did,” Draco confirmed. “Which is why I’m here. Last time you said you didn’t know when you would get home, and you didn’t get in until after ten. So I wanted to make sure you had something to eat.” Draco removed a covered casserole dish from the basket and placed it on the table. He proceeded to pull off the foil top from the dish to reveal some sort of pasta covered in cheese. “I hope you don’t mind, but I brought enough for everyone.”</p>
<p>Warmth washed through Harry, and he pressed another kiss to the blond’s cheek. “You’re amazing, Dray. The guys were just talking about ordering in pizza.” Harry eyed the unfamiliar dish. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s called chicken spaghetti. I found the recipe in one of those recipe books you bought me.”</p>
<p>“Chicken spaghetti!” one of the Aurors cried, and David Crawford popped his head up from the group. “Merlin, I haven’t had that in years.”</p>
<p>“Well, there’s plenty,” Draco said as he pulled out a serving spoon, plates, and forks from the basket and began doling out the dish.</p>
<p>“Oh, damn,” Crawford moaned after taking a bite. “This is amazing. Auror Potter, introduce me to your friend so I can marry him.”</p>
<p>Harry frowned at the Auror. “That’s my husband, Crawford.” The others laughed at the man’s sheepish look, and he turned back to his food. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were married, Potter,” Felicia Smith said as she took her plate.</p>
<p>Harry nodded as he took the last plate. He nodded towards Draco. “My husband Draco, and we are also married to Severus Snape.”</p>
<p>“Snape?” Another Auror asked. “Why does that name sound familiar?”</p>
<p>“Apothecary over in the village,” an older Auror volunteered.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. Amazing potions. Teaches classes at the university, doesn’t he?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded and conversation flowed as they ate. Eventually Draco gathered up the leftovers and left Harry and his detail to get back to work. It wasn’t the last time Draco delivered dinner, and the small crew began to look forward to the blond’s visits.</p>
<p>A week before Kingsley’s visit Harry looked up at a knock on his door.  A man wearing a white lab coat entered and smiled politely at Harry. “Auror Potter?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Harry replied warily.</p>
<p>“I’m Healer Wentworth. I’ve been trying to get in touch with you concerning your annual physical.”</p>
<p>Harry let out a sigh. “I apologize. I’ve been extremely busy.”</p>
<p>The healer stepped fully into Harry’s office. “If you have ten minutes we can take care of it right now.”</p>
<p>Harry glanced at the pile of paperwork confirming detail assignments and back to the healer. “Yeah. I think I can give you ten minutes.”</p>
<p>The man smiled brightly at him. “Excellent.” He reached into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled out a clipboard. He crossed the room and held it out to Harry. “If you’ll just fill this out we can do a quick scan and call it a year.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled at the healer and took the clipboard. He quickly went through the questionnaire and handed it back to the healer as he stood. The man waved his wand over Harry before looking over the paperwork and making a few notes.</p>
<p>“You’re in excellent health, Auror Potter. Oh.” Harry looked up at the concern in the man’s voice. “Your file didn’t say anything about an Inheritance.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know about it until I came here,” Harry answered. “The Ministry doesn’t test for Inheritances unless there’s a family history or visible health concern. Is that a problem?”</p>
<p>The man’s nod quickly turned to a shake. “No. No. It says here you are mated. Are you bonded as well?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Harry answered, hoping he wasn’t about to get his husbands in trouble. </p>
<p>The healer made another notation on the paperwork. “Your mates will need to come in for a physical as well.”</p>
<p>“Oh, they don’t work for the ministry or American government.”</p>
<p>“I understand, but as they are your spouses they qualify as under our jurisdiction. Are they American citizens?”</p>
<p>“No. British. They are working on getting their green cards as they’ve been in America for ten years. We… reconnected after I got this position,” Harry prevaricated.</p>
<p>“Hmm. Well, they won’t need those as long as you work here,” the healer murmured, and Harry snapped his head up from where he’d been scanning a file.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>The healer looked up at the tone in Harry’s voice. “As I said, as long as you work here and they are married to you, they fall under our jurisdiction. They receive ambassador status same as you.”</p>
<p>Harry blinked in surprise. “You mean they can live and work here in America as long as I work for the government?”</p>
<p>The healer nodded. “Yes. Well, everything checks out. If you don’t have any other questions I think we’re done for the year.” He smiled at Harry warmly and Harry could only nod in shock. “Also, you might want to get a copy of that bonding certificate from your ministry to our records department so they can get the appropriate clearance for your spouses.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded, still half in shock, and watched the man leave his office. He couldn’t believe it. Sev and Dray could stay here. They could stay in America as long as Harry and wouldn’t have to worry about being forced back to England. Harry stepped over to his office door and yanked it open. Amelia gave a small start at his abrupt appearance.</p>
<p>“Amelia, send notes to the detail to take the evening off. Something’s come up and I need to go home.” She nodded as he closed the door and headed over to his Floo. He couldn’t wait to tell them the good news. </p>
<p>Harry stepped out of the Floo and into the study. He was only slightly surprised to notice Severus wasn’t at the desk as he knew the man had had plans to work on his inventory today. He hoped Severus hadn’t had to go into the shop. Harry stepped out into the hall and made his way towards their room hoping the older man was in the loo. He stepped into their room and paused at the sight that met his eyes. Draco was naked and spread on the bed, his head arched back as Severus moved over him. Harry’s breath caught at the beautiful sight of Severus’s body moving over Draco. </p>
<p>The door slipped from Harry’s grip as he moved forward and swung shut causing the two wizards to look over at him. Draco’s grey eyes lit and a smile brightened his face.</p>
<p>“Harry. You’re home.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing home so early?” Severus asked, his voice filled with concern as he moved off Draco. The blond shot him a pouting look before moving to sit up beside Severus.</p>
<p>Harry kicked off his boots, not about to leave the two naked, gorgeous men to have fun without him. “I came to see you,” he answered Severus as he unbuttoned his shirt. “But I’m glad Dray is here too.” He tossed his shirt to the floor and yanked his undershirt off. “I had my yearly physical today. Perfectly healthy, by the way.”</p>
<p>“I could have told you that,” Draco said as he licked his lips, watching Harry unbutton his trousers.</p>
<p>“Yes, but when I mentioned I had bonded the healer mentioned you two were now considered ambassadors and would need to get your physicals as well.” Harry kicked his trousers and pants to the floor and climbed onto the bed. He thoroughly kissed Severus before giving Draco the same treatment causing the trio to end up tangled together on the bed.</p>
<p>“You came home to tell us we needed to get physicals?” Severus asked as he squeezed at Harry’s bum while teasing Draco’s neck with kitten kisses. Harry leaned over to lick at Severus’s nipple as he pressed his growing erection against Draco’s.</p>
<p>“No. I came home to tell you that as long as I’m working here and we’re married you and Draco don’t have to worry about being deported. You fall under the jurisdiction and law of ambassador status.” Harry was intent on bringing Severus’s nipple to a hard peak he didn’t realize the two men had frozen.</p>
<p>“Harry,” Severus said gruffly causing Harry to pull back. “Are you saying Draco and I don’t need green cards or visa or citizenship status to stay?”</p>
<p>Harry smiled and nodded. “As long as I hold this position, which you know I don’t plan on giving up any time soon, we’re all free to live here openly, and you and Dray can even hold jobs.”</p>
<p>Harry landed back on the bed with an “oomph” as Severus attacked his mouth. He laughed when the older wizard pulled back. </p>
<p>“I take it that meets with your approval.”</p>
<p>“I say we celebrate,” Draco said, his hand sliding between Harry’s and Severus’s bodies to rub at their cocks.</p>
<p>“Excellent idea,” Severus growled as he captured Draco’s lips. Harry smiled at the sight of his husbands’ sensuality. Though he wasn’t smiling for long as his mouth was soon busy as the three men celebrated.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“When are you coming home?”</p>
<p>Harry blinked at the abrupt words and smiled at the grey-haired man. “Hello to you too, Robards.”</p>
<p>The man gave a gruff snort and glanced around at the elaborate atrium. Harry remembered his own initial thoughts about the place and could only imagine the old Auror’s thoughts. “Bit ostentatious, innit?” the man snorted.</p>
<p>Harry gave a shrug. “You get used to it.” Harry let his eyes glance over the small group, ignoring Ron but giving a small smile to Seamus. He turned his attention back to his former boss. “Is this your team?”</p>
<p>Robards gave a terse nod. “The rest will arrive with the minister next week.”</p>
<p>“Excellent. My team is in my office and anxious to meet yours. If you will follow me.” Harry led them over to the lifts and the small group squeezed in. </p>
<p>“How you been`````, mate?” Seamus asked as he clapped Harry on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Good,” Harry replied with a smile. “Real good.”</p>
<p>Seamus chuckled. “I heard.” Harry glanced at the man curiously. “Neville,” he answered. “Bit of a shock, eh?”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “You have no idea.” They stepped out into the carpeted corridor and Harry led them down to the suite that held his office. He nodded to the dark-skinned woman in bright yellow and orange robes. “Afternoon, Jamila.”</p>
<p>“Hello, Mister Harry,” she replied in her thick African accent before turning her attention back to the scrolls floating in front of her. </p>
<p>“Mr. Potter,” Amelia stood as he approached and held out a thick envelope for him. “The paperwork from Healer Wentworth verifying the physicals results.”</p>
<p>Harry took the envelope and stuffed it in his vest pocket. “Excellent. Thank you. I’ll make sure they get it.” She nodded and Harry led Robards and the other Aurors into his office where Harry’s own group of Aurors waited. They looked up from the papers on the conference table and stood at Harry’s entrance. “I suppose introductions then right to business. We have a long night ahead of us. My team: Aurors Crawford, Smith, Patterson, and Teaborn. Team, this is Auror Robard head of the Auror division and his team: Aurors Finnigan, Thomas, Clifford, and Weasley. Auror Smith has been overseeing the arrangements for the hotel so you will need to see her before you leave for the evening. But, for now, Crawford has the floor plans for the hospital so I suppose we can start there.”</p>
<p>Several hours later there was a knock on the door, and Crawford let out a “finally” that caused the other American Aurors to chuckle. Smith pulled the door open to allow Draco entrance and he walked in carrying the usual picnic basket and sporting the ruby red lipstick Harry liked. Draco placed the basket on the unoccupied end of the table and Smith made her way over to begin unpacking. </p>
<p>“What’s this?” Robards asked gruffly, making his way over to where Harry was moving to stand beside Draco.</p>
<p>“Oh, Dray likes to make sure I eat,” Harry supplied. “He’s always bringing us food when we work late.”</p>
<p>Robards seemed to narrow his eyes as he took in Draco standing there. “Forgot you had moved to America, Malfoy. You and Potter have some sort of odd friendship going on?”</p>
<p>“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” Ron spat out, moving to nose into their conversation. Draco sneered at the redhead.</p>
<p>“Weasel. I see they let you out of your cage.”</p>
<p>Harry placed a hand on Draco’s arm, knowing the man was angry at Ron on Harry’s behalf. “Dray, I told you Auror Weasley is one of the best tacticians the DMLE has. I’m not surprised Kingsley would want someone of his caliber on his team despite Auror Wealey’s lack of manners. Now, what did you bring us to eat?” Harry asked, leading Draco away from the two men. “I see Crawford is already digging in.”</p>
<p>The man in question looked up at the sound of his name and smiled brightly. “Draco, I’m still single and looking for a good cook.”</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes playfully and held up his hand. “And I’m still married.”</p>
<p>“Stop hitting on my husband, Crawford,” Harry said as he moved his arm around Draco’s waist. “Is that lasagna? Mmm. You know how much I love that.”</p>
<p>Draco turned his head to look at Harry, a smile on his lips. “Of course I do.”</p>
<p>Harry pressed a kiss to the irresistible lips. “Mmm. How was your day?” he asked the blond softly as they moved to the side of the room, away from the eating Aurors.</p>
<p>“It was okay. Nothing too eventful. Helped Sev work on his class schedule for the upcoming semester.” </p>
<p>“And how is our dark-eyed husband?”</p>
<p>“I think he misses you,” Draco replied. “He was a bit grouchy this afternoon.”</p>
<p>Harry’s chest gave a twinge at the news his mate was sad. “I’ll take care of him tonight, then. When this is all over, we’ll all go out on a nice date.”</p>
<p>“Actually, I was thinking of a weekend in the Hamptons. I nice little getaway while the weather is still warm enough to enjoy the beach.”</p>
<p>“That sounds amazing. As soon as Kingsley leaves we’ll do it. Just the three of us.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Draco mumbled as he pulled Harry closer and allowed Harry to kiss him deeply. Draco gave a small hum, and Harry knew it was time to end the kiss when Draco pressed up against him.</p>
<p>“Love,” Harry warned the dazed blond. Draco blinked a few times before giving a shake of his head and blushing.</p>
<p>“Right. I’ll see you at home.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled at the man. “Yes. See you later. Keep Severus occupied.”</p>
<p>Draco chuckled. “Alright. Bye.”</p>
<p>Harry led Draco to the door and gave him a quick goodbye kiss before going to join the others at the table. He picked up the plate Smith had obviously left for him and went to sit down.</p>
<p>“So not only did you turn into a poof but now you’re shagging Death Eaters?”</p>
<p>The room went quiet at Ron’s vitriol.</p>
<p>“Boss?” Patterson’s soft voice cut through the silence. “What’s he mean ‘Death Eaters’?”</p>
<p>Harry glared at Ron as he spoke to his subordinate. “Draco was forced to take Voldemort’s mark when he was sixteen, still a child. And he was exonerated of all charges.” He turned to face his team. “But that doesn’t matter to Auror Weasley. He thinks anyone from Slytherin house is a Death Eater.”</p>
<p>“Bit narrow minded,” Teaborn mumbled as he dug into his lasagna.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Harry agreed as he lowered himself into a chair. </p>
<p>“Who knew Malfoy could cook,” Seamus said brightly, easing the tension and the conversation turned to the other dishes the American Aurors had enjoyed from Draco. Harry spent the rest of the evening ignoring Ron as much as he could and was glad Severus was still waiting up for him when he got home that evening. It seemed they both needed some attention. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>With the confrontation with Ron finally out of the way, Harry felt worlds better. Less like he was waiting for the next curse to fall, although Ron did still glare at him, it was easier for Harry to ignore it. Kingsley arrived on time and everything ran smoothly. There were very few hiccups and the ones that did pop up were easily handled. Overall, Harry was very proud of his team. In between tours and meetings and dinners, Draco dragged Harry to Ebbingdales for new dress robes that would match Harry’s official Auror uniform. Harry moaned about not needing to be there until Draco dragged him into the changing room and sucked him off. Harry was much more amenable after that and agreed the soft teal was a nice contrast to Harry’s Auror robes. Afterwards, Harry dragged Draco down to the jewelry department and picked out a matching teal earring he thought would look stunning on the blond. </p>
<p>The afternoon of the farewell dinner, Harry had Draco bring his Auror robes to the office so he could change there rather than go home. Draco assured him he had the invitation at least four times before stepping into the floo and heading home. After that, Harry lost track of time as they made sure the offices were cleared and Floo connections were closed down. They checked badges of anyone they ran into and finally locked up the main entrance. Harry rushed up to his office to change with only a few minutes to spare. He made it to the Floo floor just as Kingsley and Robards stepped through.</p>
<p>“Minister,” Harry greeted him.</p>
<p>“Harry,” Kingsley smiled. “I haven’t seen you much during my visit. Promise me you’ll spare me a quarter hour to chat this evening.”</p>
<p>Harry gave a nod. “Of course. Robards has updated me on the local ministry gossip, but I look forward to hearing what you have to say.”</p>
<p>Robards scoffed. “I do not gossip.”</p>
<p>Harry shared a smile with Kingsley. “Allow me to escort you to the gala hall.” Harry led them to the lifts. “I believe President Johnson and his wife are already there.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded to the Aurors manning the lifts and took them to the same banquet hall that had held the Russian Ambassador’s dinner. Harry led Kingsley and Robards up to the dais where President Johnson sat, and the men settled in at the table. Harry moved off to check in with the room detail, making his way around the large hall. Most of the American Aurors were stationed around the room while the Ministry teams were mostly up on the dais around Kingsley. </p>
<p>Harry noticed people beginning to arrive so headed out of the hall and took the lift down to the Floo floor. As he was exiting, he spotted a head of familiar blonde hair. With a smile he headed over to the couple waiting at the lifts.</p>
<p>“Luna. Rolf.” The couple turned and Luna stepped from the line to throw her arms around Harry.</p>
<p>“Harry. Oh, I’m so glad we got to see you.”</p>
<p>Harry took in her pale gold robe and yellow pear-shaped diamond earrings. “You are looking beautiful, Luna.” He turned his attention to the wizard and held out his hand. “Rolf. Nice to see you again.”</p>
<p>Rolf gave a firm shake and smiled brightly. “You too, Auror Potter.”</p>
<p>“Please, call me ‘Harry.’ Any friend of Luna’s is a friend of mine. I didn’t know you would be attending the dinner,” Harry continued as they stepped onto the lift, Rolf presenting an invitation to the Auror. Harry nodded at the man, glad to see him checking the invite even as Harry spoke to the couple. </p>
<p>Luna slipped an arm through Rolf’s and hugged against his body. “Rolf is attending on behalf of his grandfather.”</p>
<p>“Grandfather Newt was unable to make it tonight,”Rolf put in.</p>
<p>“I do hope nothing is wrong,” Harry asked concerned. Relieved when Rolf shook his head.</p>
<p>“Not at all. Apparently tonight is the opportune time for the burrowing Humdinger to mate. Grandfather didn’t want to miss it.”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “I don’t doubt it.” They stepped off the lift and headed down to the banquet hall.</p>
<p>“Will Draco be joining you tonight, Harry?” Luna asked causing Harry to smile.</p>
<p>“Yes. I imagine he will be here at some point. You know how he is. It’ll take him two hours to get dressed.”</p>
<p>Luna gave him a sly smile. “He only dresses to impress you. And Professor Snape, of course.”</p>
<p>Harry laughed. Not at all surprised Luna knew as much as she did. “I think he just likes the way we look at him when he gets dressed up. He’s such a drama queen.”</p>
<p>Luna nodded. “Draco does love attention, and yours and Professor Snape’s most of all.”</p>
<p>“I believe this is our table,” Rolf said as they came to a stop. Harry looked and noticed they were near the front of the room.</p>
<p>“Have you met our minister, Rolf? Luna has, of course. She fought with him in the war.”</p>
<p>“I have not.” Harry smiled at the man.</p>
<p>“Then allow me.” Harry led the couple to the front of the room and Kingsley looked up at their approach. “Kingsley, I wanted to introduce you to our head of the magical creatures division, Rolf Scamander. He is here tonight on behalf of his grandfather.”</p>
<p>Kingsley stood and reached over the table to shake Rolf’s hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Scamander. I had the honor of meeting your grandfather a few years ago. Luna, it’s lovely to see you again as well. How is your father?”</p>
<p>“He is doing well, Minister. Thank you for asking,” Luna said in her soft voice. She glanced over his shoulder. “Hello, Ronald.”</p>
<p>Harry looked up to see Ron glaring at him behind Kingsley. The two made eye contact, but Harry turned away. He would not let Ron ruin his evening. He turned his attention back to the trio. “If you will excuse me, I need to make rounds.”</p>
<p>“Don’t forget your promise, Harry,” Kingsley said and Harry left with a nod. </p>
<p>He wandered around the banquet hall and up and down the lifts a few times as the guests arrived. Draco arrived with the last influx of guests and Harry greeted him with a chaste kiss.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful, Dray,” Harry whispered in his ear as they made their way to the dais. Seamus and some of the others greeted them before they settled down. The dinner started off with speeches from the head of both hospitals then Kingsley thanking the president and congress for their warm welcome. At one point, Harry slipped his arm around Draco to rest on the back of his chair and began to play with the soft, blond strands. Draco leaned over and rested his head against Harry’s shoulder for a moment before they had to separate for a round of applause. </p>
<p>Finally, dinner was served and the air buzzed with general conversation. Harry spent just as much time eating as he did observing the room until Draco admonished him to eat. Harry smiled at his husband and leaned over to press a chaste kiss to the pink lips. Music began as dessert was delivered; Harry ate half of his before Draco led him out onto the dance floor. Harry held the slender blond close as they moved around the dance floor and Harry turned his head to place a kiss just below Draco’s ear.</p>
<p>“Merlin, I wanted to hold you like this at that first dinner,” Harry whispered as they turned on the dance floor. “I hated that you were so close yet so unattainable.”</p>
<p>Draco’s hand slid over Harry’s back. “I wasn’t, love. I just wished you had known.”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Harry murmured in agreement as he turned to inhale Draco’s scent. Harry didn’t notice the room falling silent until he heard a welcome and unexpected voice behind him. </p>
<p>“May I cut in?”</p>
<p>Harry and Draco stopped to look up and Harry smiled brightly at the sight of Severus in dashing dark blue robes. “Sev,” he whispered happily. Harry glanced at Draco’s sly smile. “You knew he was coming.”</p>
<p>Draco chuckled and slipped from Harry’s arms so he could move into Severus’s hold. Severus pulled Harry into a turn as Draco stepped back. “Surprised?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Harry said, his Eros fluttering with glee inside him. “How did you get in?”</p>
<p>“Kingsley sent me an invite. He said it was a good time to come back from the dead if I wished.”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled and looked around at the gaping faces of the English visitors. “I’d say you’ve definitely made an impression. But then, you always did enjoy your grand entrances.”</p>
<p>Severus smiled and pulled Harry closer to him. “You know me, darling.”</p>
<p>Harry sighed happily. “Yeah. I do.” He rested his head on Severus’s shoulder through the rest of the song. As they slowed to a stop Harry looked up to see Draco waiting patiently. “I believe our husband would like his own public dance as well.”</p>
<p>Severus held his hand out to pull Draco in, and Harry stepped back but not before placing a kiss on both their lips. Leaving his husbands to their dance, Harry made his way up to the dais and sat down beside Kingsley. His old war comrade gave him a knowing smile.</p>
<p>“You’re not coming back to Britain, are you?”</p>
<p>Harry let out a laugh and turned his attention to his dancing husbands. “Not for a very long time, Kingsley. Not for a very long time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>